The Lost Father
by jeanosauryehet27
Summary: ROTS-ROTJ AU. Anakin never turned to the dark side and remained a Jedi for four years, with his family happily living with him. But a surprise awaits them when the escaped Darth Sidious executed his final plan: Order 66. Anakin was captured by the Sith Lord and his new apprentice and is imprisoned forever. Will he find a way to escape or will he remain there for eternity. ON-GOING!
1. Altered Destiny

**THE LOST FATHER**

By: jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction ever! So I hope you like this story. Mind the grammar, spelling, punctuation or whatever, I'm not really good at English since I'm a Filipino and English was somehow my third or fourth language spoken. So have fun and may the Force be with you!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, so I will never own Luke Skywalker, sadly… and a shame…

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE – ALTERED DESTINY**

Anakin rushed to the halls of the Senate Building. _Something's not right,_ he thought. He knew that he had disobeyed a direct order from Master Windu but he feels that the Force was telling him that something's really wrong, _really wrong._ As he entered the Chancellor's office, he saw the Chancellor lying down a large viewport while Master Windu's purple lightsaber was pointing on the Chancellor's throat. The lifeless bodies of Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin are still lying on the floor.

"You are under arrest, my Lord," Mace stated, lightsaber still pointing at the fallen Sith.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine said, looking at Anakin.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return!"Mace said. "You have lost."

"No," Palpatine hissed. "No… NO YOU WILL DIE!" he snarled and his fingers released a huge amount of Sith Lightning, but Mace deflected it with his lightsaber.

"He's a traitor!" He said.

"He is the traitor!" Mace countered while groaning, trying to gain his balance while deflecting the Sith Lightning with his lightsaber from the Sith.

"I have the power to save the one you loved," Palpatine said at Anakin, his face was beginning to become scarred and disfigured. "You must choose!"

Anakin looked from Palpatine and to the Jedi Master. Who will he choose? If he choose Mace, he will resist the temptation of the dark side but he might lost his Padme. But if he choose Palpatine, he will become a Sith but he will have the power to save Padme.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Mace warned, gritting his teeth. The lightning reflected and it hit the Sith, causing him to become weak.

"Don't let him kill me…" Palpatine pleaded. "I can't hold on any longer…" he added.

"I-I-I-c-can't- I-I'm'weak," he said, voice become weakening. "I-I'm –too-w-weak!"

"Anakin! Help me! Help me!" the Sith pleaded. The lightning was gone and Mace once again pointed his lightsaber to the Sith's throat.

Palpatine groaned. "I-I-I can't hold on any longer," he finally said, voice raspy and weak.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Mace said.

"You can't," Mace's eyes looked over to Anakin, completely forgetting that he was there.

"He must stand trial," Anakin said.

"He has the control of the Senate and the Courts," Mace replied. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak, Oh don't kill me please!" Palpatine pleaded.

"It's not the Jedi way," Anakin said. "He must live!" He added.

"Please don't!"

"I need him!" Anakin pleaded.

But Mace didn't listen. He raised his saber and ready to strike down the Sith. Anakin screamed and ignited his saber and was going to deflect Windu's attempt to kill the Sith. But suddenly everything stopped. Anakin's vision became blurry as he heard a sound of a mechanical breathing. Anakin couldn't see anything besides darkness.

" _The Force is strong with you, A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth you shall be known as Darth… Vader,"_

" _My loyalties lie with the Chancellor,"_

" _Anakin you're breaking my heart!"_

" _LIAR!"_

" _You are the Chosen One!"_

" _I HATE YOU!"_

" _Darth Vader, only you could be so bold,"_

" _And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of the Rebel Base,"_

" _I am your Father!"_

" _NO!"_

" _So you have accepted the truth,"_

" _I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father,"_

" _That name no longer has any meaning to me,"_

" _It is the name of your true self, you have only forgotten,"_

" _Search your feelings I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!"_

" _Your thoughts betray you especially for your… sister! So you have a twin sister! Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete, If you didn't turn, perhaps she will!"_

" _NEVER!"_

" _I am a Jedi, like my father before me,"_

" _Now you will die!"_

" _NO!"_

" _Now go, my son, leave… me.."_

" _No, you're coming with me. I'll not leave you here, I got to save you!"_

" _You already have, Luke. You were right… You were right about me… Tell your sister that… you were right…"_

" _Father…"_

An image of a black armored man suddenly appeared to Anakin's vision, the man's right hand was holding a bloody red lightsaber and was breathing loudly. _Was this my future?_ Anakin thought. The Force was warning him to make his decisions, his choices... He have to choose _now..._

Then suddenly Anakin's vision turned back to normal. He saw Windu ready to strike the Sith but suddenly he heard someone telling him that _Windu's life is in danger!_ Anakin did not hesitate to shield himself over Windu, then he felt the Sith Lightning coursing through his body.

"POWER!" Palpatine snarled, unleashing more lightning through Anakin's body. Then the lightning sent the two Jedi flying across the nightsky from the Senate Building to the nearby building.

Anakin was hit by a speeder causing him to hold on a balcony of the apartment with his right arm, his left was holding Master Windu, trying to lift them both up the balcony but doing so he failed.

"Anakin let me go! Save yourself!" shouted Windu.

"No Master! I won't let you die! You're part of my family, the Jedi!" Anakin answered back.

"Anakin I'm sorry for not trusting you for all this time, but-"

"What are you two doing there!?"

Anakin and Windu looked up and saw a young man and a red haired woman looking down on them rather confused.

"Umm… hi? My name is Anakin and I think we might need some help," Anakin said. The man stared at him for a few seconds then suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"IT'S ANAKIN SKYWALKER QUICK LET'S HELP HIM UP!" the man said. Then the couple lifted Anakin up from the balcony, afterwards they lifted Windu up as well. Then the two placed them on the couch, then the woman ran towards a cabinet and got a med kit and treated the two Jedi.

"Aaron?" Windu asked. Anakin looked dazed and confused at the man.

The man stiffened and swallowed his throat. "It's been a long time, my old Master," he said.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Aaron Jade was my padawan until he left the Order," Windu silently answered.

Anakin nodded. The man-Aaron- hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Master, I failed you. I love Thalia so much," Aaron said, then looked at the woman treating Anakin's wounds.

Then the woman announced " I've done all I can to treat this, but I cannot close the wounds. You need to go to a med center and get this looked at and replace the blood that was lost."

Anakin just frowned. _Padme's gonna kill me if this doesn't kill me first,_ he thought.

"I understand Aaron. Even you left the Order, I'm still proud to call you my old padawan," Windu said. The man's eyes were filled with tears and smiled. "Thank you Master, you were like a father to me," he replied then the Master and the Apprentice hugged each other.

Anakin felt his soul was like getting out of his body. He groaned and darkness filled his vision.

"Anakin? ANAKINN!"

* * *

"Quick! We need to get him to a med center!" Windu shouted.

The two men immediately carried Anakin's body and place him on the cruiser. Then Windu and Aaron took their seat as they took off. As they took off, Aaron looked at the radar.

"Master! Enemy ships approaching." Aaron yelled.

"Raise the deflector shields! Move the guns in attack position." Windu ordered.

Aaron followed his master's order and fired at the ships. Thanks to his Jedi Training, he easily shot down the ship that was closing in. When the ships were all gone, Windu began to set the coordinates to Polis Massa and the cruiser entered hyperspace.

Windu set the cruiser to auto-pilot and checked on Anakin.

"How is he?" He asked Thalia.

"Terrible, we need to contact someone at this med center and inform them we have an emergency patient." Thalia answered.

Then Anakin's com link suddenly beeped, much to Windu's surprise. He answered the call and the holo-image of Senator Amidala appeared.

"Master Windu, where is Anakin?" she asked softly.

"Why would you comm him Senator?" Windu stated.

"None of it matters for now, I just want to talk to my bodyguard." Padme answered.

 _He's dying, Senator_ "He-he's not-doing good…" Windu replied carefully choosing his words.

" I see… where are you headed now?" she asked, masking her fear and worry over her _husband._

"We're headed to Polis Massa right now, please relay this message to Master Kenobi." He requested.

"I will, Master." Then the connection ended.

 _Why would she be interested in Knight Skywalker's health?_ He thought to himself, he simply sighed in frustration as he tried to seek answers of what happened today, until he heard Aaron calling for him.

"Master we are 10 minutes away from Polis Massa," he said.

"Good we have to get Anakin ready." Windu said.

* * *

Padme silently stared at the balcony. _Oh Anakin, what did you do again?_ She asked to herself. She sighed, as she rubbed her bulging stomach. _Can you feel your daddy? Please tell me where he is…_

"Mistress Padme, Master Kenobi is here to see you," Threepio said.

"Thank you Threepio, please let him in," she said and she entered her _and Anakin's_ bedroom. She slipped on her nightgown and changed into simple yet elegant dress and simply braided her hair and headed to the living room where Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

"Obi-Wan what brings you here?" Padme asked.

"I would like to say thank you for relaying Windu's message to me. You know Anakin being a reckless one," he said and chuckled.

"You're welcome. So how was your mission to Utapau?"

"Well Grievious got away, AGAIN," Obi-Wan answered with a groan. "Next time, I'm gonna catch him and turned him into spare parts," he added.

Padme chuckled. "You sounded like Anakin," she said. Obi-Wan only laughed but suddenly his face became serious.

"Padme how much is Anakin close to the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well… Anakin looked at him as a mentor and also a friend, but I'm afraid that Palpatine was hiding something," Padme answered.

Obi-Wan nodded in silence. Padme frowned.

"Is there something wrong Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Padme, we recently learned that Palpatine was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we have looking for. Anakin had just found out and Master Windu, along with Masters Fisto, Koth and Drallig, go to the Senate and confront Palpatine, but he escaped. I think that Sidious escaped and about the message that you relayed, Anakin and Windu must have gone to Polis Massa for medical treatment," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme's eyes grew. "Does that mean that Anakin was…"

"I think so Padme," he cut her off, "But I can still sense him on the Force, don't worry Padme, I know Anakin, he will survived another day," Obi-Wan reassured her.

Padme sighed in relief. _Thank the Force he's okay,_ she thought, _If something's happened to him I might lose him. I need him and our baby needs him!_

"I will go to Polis Massa, I must see if Anakin is okay, I know Anakin might run off from the doctors," Obi-wan said, standing up from the couch.

"Can I come with you?" Padme asked.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow. "Senator why are you so concerned about him?"

" CAN'T HIS WIFE WORRY ABOUT HIM!" Padme shouted. _Kriffing Corellian sith hells…_

"Wife?" Obi-wan asked.

"I-I can explain…" Padme stammered.

"Let me guess. The both of you are secretly married when Anakin escortedyou back on Naboo, and I also guess that he is the father of your child." Obi-wan stated.

"How did you know?" Padme asked

"I figured it out and I sensed two Force Presences inside you." Obi-wan said.

"Wait-two?" Padme asked, eyes wide in shock.

"You're carrying twins."

Padme gasped in shock. _Ani and I were parents to twins!_ She thought with joy.

"But I'm still coming with you, he's my husband," she demanded.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine, I didn't also have a ship to take us to Polis Massa," he said.

"It's all right Obi-Wan, We will just have to use my Nubian ship to go there," she replied.

"Very well then, let's go," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

 **Yay I'm done! Thanks to my friends Angela and Sophie for helping me finish this chapter! Yeahh… Anakin was thrown out the viewport and landed in the Jade's residence. If you didn't know, Aaron Jade and Thalia Cato were Mara Jade's parents! Yeah Mara! The red-haired goddess who stole Luke's heart.**

 **Yeah and Padme accidentally told Obi-Wan of her and Anakin's SECRET MARRIAGE… We did that on purpose :D**

 **I'll be updating soon, hopefully soon because of the kriffing school poodoos. Hopefully I wish that the teachers be caught by Imperials and locked them forever because I don't need some kind of stress in my life… I'm rude muahaha!**

 **Thanks to wertman25, your story Vader's Angel became a boost to make this story happen hahaha! I loved your story soo much! Yeah as what I said on our PM on Instagram, I loved Padme being the fearless and brave angel/senator and Vader being the Sexy Evil Sith Lord hahaha.. Yeah and the hashtag #KeepAnakinSexy2k16**

 **So, I'm gonna update as soon as I can and please leave some reviews if you want! I'll be looking forward for it hahaha! May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans! :D**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	2. The Birth of the Skywalker Twins

**THE LOST FATHER**

By: jeanosauryehet27

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, It is a dream that will never come true.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2** \- **THE BIRTH OF THE SKYWALKER TWINS**

"Unidentified cruiser, identify yourself," the voice at the comlink said.

"This Jedi General Mace Windu, we have an emergency patient here. He needs medical attention quickly," Windu ordered.

"Please proceed to Docking Bay 67," the voice answered.

"Thank you," then the connection ended.

Windu sighed. He didn't blame Anakin for disobeying his orders but if Anakin didn't do it, he might probably be dead by now. He looked at Anakin who was lying unconscious on the bed, wearing an oxygen mask and an IV injection connected to his flesh arm. He was deathly pale and looked horrible.

Windu walked towards the bed and stroked Anakin's dark long blond locks, but he withdrew his hand when he felt Anakin burning up.

 _Oh dear kriffing Corellian bantha Sith hells…_ "HE HAS A FEVER!" he shouted at Aaron. Aaron nodded and landed the cruiser on their assigned Docking Bay. When the group came up, a medic team rushed in and put Anakin on the medical capsule and rushed towards the emergency room.

Then a Nubian Star ship landed on the docking bay and Padme and Obi-Wan came out of the ship and rushed towards to Windu.

"Where is Anakin?" Padme asked.

"He is being rushed to the emergency room right now," Windu answered.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"The chancellor or Sidious, attacked me but Anakin shielded me and got hit by the Sith lightning and we got thrown out the viewport. Anakin got hit by a speeder and we landed on an apartment's balcony, that's were Aaron comes in," Windu explained.

Padme was on the verge of crying but kept a straight face… She looked over at Obi-wan that was already in tears for his friend\brother\apprentice.

Obi-wan gathered himself up and said, "We better go inside, and check on Anakin. He might run away when he wakes up."

The trio went inside after Anakin but was surprised when they saw that Anakin was still outside the operating room.

"What's going on here?" Obi-wan asked.

"There is still a patient inside; we'll have to wait until the operation is over." The doctor said.

"He won't last another minute out here! You have to operate him now, you kriffing bantha shit!" Padme yelled angrily.

"We could operate on him on the opposite room, but we have to hurry if the patient is to survive the night." The doctor suggested.

"Do what you must doctor," Windu said.

Padme went closer to Anakin's side staring at his almost dead corpse. She reached her hand over to his head, but suddenly she felt her water broke.

"AAHHH!" Padme screamed, holding her stomach.

"What happened?" Windu asked.

"The babies are coming!" She answered, pain filled her voice.

"Doctor! We have another patient here!" Obi-Wan yelled. The doctor 's eyes grew wide in shock and called more medics to the spot.

"Bring her to the labor room!" the doctor ordered. The medics obeyed and put her on a hover-gurney and take her away, her scream still heard in the halls.

As they wheeled Padme away, they heard Anakin groan and he opened his eyes. "What did I miss?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Padme's giving birth now," Obi-Wan answered, panic filled his voice.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "WHAT! WHERE IS SHE!?" he asked in a loud voice. _Oh no no no! Oh my baby, why did you have to choose a wrong time?_ He asked to himself.

"I want to see her," Anakin demanded, trying to sit up he arched back in pain.

"AAAGGHHH!" Anakin screamed in pain.

"Anakin you have to rest. We're going to take you to the operating room which is now VACANT right!" Obi-wan yelled in anger.

"Yes, the patient just got out. Everyone follow me and- wait? Where is the patient?" The doctor asked in confusion.

Obi-Wan looked back and put his palm on his face. _Great,_ _Anakin just got away,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Anakin ran through the halls, using the Force to find Padme's presence. _Kriff! She is in pain! I need to be with her with our baby!_ Anakin thought to himself. _She is getting closer now…_

Anakin heard Padme's screams in the room as he saw Windu, Yoda, Bail, Aaron and Thalia waiting outside the room.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked in a panic voice.

"Calm down Anakin she is in labor now,"

"Please let me in," Anakin pleaded.

"Let you in, why we must?" Yoda asked in raised eyebrow.

"Please… She needs me…"

"She is only your friend. Why are you so concerned to her?" Windu asked, sounding irritated.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY-" Anakin didn't finish his sentence when the doctor came out. "Who is the father?"

Everyone was silent, Windu was going to speak but Anakin spoke first which gives everyone in the hall a shock.

"I am the Father,"

"Knight Skywalker? Very well then, the Senator is fine now and her babies," the doctor said, still shocked in Anakin's sentence.

"Babies?" Bail asked in confusion.

"She gave birth to twins, a healthy baby boy and baby girl," the doctor answered.

Anakin's heart jumped in joy. _Padme and I have twins! Oh Force we have twins!_ Anakin wanted to scream and yell but he looked at the doctor with straight face.

"Can I see her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes you may," the doctor answered.

"Thank you," and Anakin entered the room. He saw Padme lying down on the bed, her eyes are red and swollen and her skin was pale. Beside her were two beautiful newborn babies sleeping in each bassinets.

One of them was covered in blue fabric while the other one, was covered in pink fabric. The boy opened his eyes for the first time, revealing his sky blue eyes, resembling his father's eyes.

"He looks like you Ani, what should we name him?" Padme asked.

Anakin smiled, remembering something.

" _Ani, if our baby was boy, I would like to name him Luke," Padme said, playing Anakin's flesh fingers while Anakin stroked her dark chocolate curls._

" _Luke? Why Luke?"_

" _It means 'light' in Nubian. He is the light and joy of our family," Padme answered with a smile._

" _Luke… I liked that. But if our baby was girl, what should we name her?"_

" _What do you suggest Ani? You are the one who wanted a girl," Padme replied._

" _I think Leia. Ah yes, Leia," Anakin answered._

"Luke… Luke Skywalker"

"What about the girl?" Padme asked.

"Leia Skywalker" Anakin said weakly, he couldn't endure the pain anymore. Sure he did at first but now… He didn't even realize that Padme was calling out to him, until the crash came too soon darkness filled his visions last.

 _Am I dead?_

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short hahaha… I will update long chapter next time. But AAHHH! LUKE AND LEIA WERE NOW BORNN! AAHHH! Sorry if I'm too over-acting :3 I just loved this two babies so much!**

 **Anyway thanks to sodorland for your review hahaha thank you for boosting me up! Don't worry I'll do anything to make this story better. I won't try, Remember what Master Yoda said, 'Do or do not; there is no try'.**

 **Thank you for reading chapter 1! Please leave some reviews if you want! May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans! :D**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	3. Recovery

**THE LOST FATHER**

By: jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars… The Force won't let me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3- RECOVERY**

Padme was shocked. She didn't know what to do. But she knew she was stupid, she was stupid when she only watched her husband collapsed into unconsciousness.

The door opened revealing the doctor and with Obi-wan, Windu, and Aaron. "Aha! There's our missing patient, get him on the medical capsule and take him to the operating room." The doctor ordered.

Windu and Aaron grabbed Anakin off the ground and put him on the capsule just like the doctor had said. Other medics came and guided them to the waiting operating room.

"We must act fast if we are to save the patient," the doctor announced.

"Oh Anakin…" Obi-wan said while stroking his well-trimmed beard.

Just as Anakin was brought out of the room, the twins started to cry. Especially little Leia.

"Oh… please calm down, please calm down." Padme pleaded.

"They're looking for their father," Obi-wan said.

 _Oh Ani… please be okay._ Padme thought to herself as she tried to calm down the crying duo.

"HE'S LOSING FLUIDS! GET ME AN EXTRA BAG HERE!" The doctor shouted as they operated on Anakin.

The nurse gave the doctor an extra bag and connected it to Anakin's left arm, they were about to finish the stitches inside when they heard a beeping sound. The doctor turned around and looked at the device monitoring Anakin's heartbeat, he was flat lining…

"Bring me the defibrillator!" the doctor ordered.

They handed him the defibrillator and turned it on, "110 Joule charge! CLEAR! SHOOT!"

Electricity coursed through Anakin's body as they tried to bring him back, but they failed. The doctor tried again.

"250 Joule charge! Clear! Shoot!"

"BP not changing…" The nurse stated.

* * *

Obi-wan is pacing back and forth in Padme's room. He was restless, waiting for his brother to come in smiling and saying that he's fine. But this time he didn't even know if he would even see Anakin alive and well after this night. _He has to come back… not for me, but for them._ He thought to himself, he imagined Anakin's children growing up without a father asking their mother where their daddy was and getting no answer everytime. Anakin experienced a life without a father but he knew Anakin wouldn't let his children grew up without their father.

"I tried Obi-Wan but they wouldn't stop, I tried them to feed them but they wouldn't eat. They might sensed that their daddy is not well," Padme said, Luke and Leia still crying.

"The twins have a strong bond with their father. It is very rare and special, they can sense their father's feelings and thoughts," Obi-Wan remarked.

Padme sighed. Obi-Wan was worried not for Anakin but for Padme as well, she is very tired and exhausted from her difficult labor and was very stressed because of Anakin's condition.

"You are tired Padme, you must rest. I will watch the twins while you sleep," Obi-Wan said gently.

Padme tried to protest but she only nodded. "Very well Obi-Wan, I hope you can survived in watching two _Skywalkers_ ," Padme said in sarcastic tone.

The two both laughed. "Good night Padme," he said.

"Good night to you Obi-Wan. Please wake me up when Anakin is fine," she said and drifted off to sleep.

Obi-Wan stared at the twins who never stopped crying. _Oh Anakin… please be fine_

He picked up Luke in his arms and cradled the boy gently. "Shhh… Don't worry your daddy will be fine, I know that he will survive another day," he reassured the crying Luke. "You looked like your father Luke, you have his eyes, hair and chin," he added with a smile.

But suddenly the baby stopped crying, even his sister stopped crying. Both of them yawned and drifted off to sleep. Obi-Wan felt relieved. He thought that he will spend the whole night trying to calm the crying babies down. He placed Luke gently on the bassinet, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.

The door opened and revealed the doctor who was in charge in Anakin's operation. He looked calm and emotionless.

"Doctor where is Anakin? Is he safe? Is he alright?" Obi-Wan asked, worry filled his voice.

The doctor was silent. He shook his head in shame, "I'm sorry,"

"What happened? Is he dead? Please doctor, tell me…" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Time of death: 11:11 p.m." the doctor said.

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed, but he didn't notice that he had woken Padme, except from the twins, who are still sleeping soundly.

"I'm sorry Master, I tried everything, but h-he didn't make it," the doctor said, sadness filled his voice.

Obi-Wan slammed his fist on the wall. _I'm sorry Anakin… I failed you…_ he thought, hot tears falling on his cheeks. He don't want to his lose his best friend, brother and apprentice. The boy that he raised like his own son died for protecting the galaxy… and he wasn't even there for him.

"Doctor? Where shall we put the patient?" the nurse asked.

"Patient?" Obi-wan asked rather confused.

"I… umm… I can explain…" the doctor stammered.

"WHAT IN THE SIXTY SIX CORELLIAN BANTHA SITH HELLS ARE YOU SAYING!?" Obi-Wan asked angrily, grabbing the doctor's collar.

He got his answer when a hover gurney was wheeled inside and saw Anakin, still breathing.

 _Ani…_ Padme thought to herself. She was surprised when she saw Anakin's figure still breathing, he was still looking terrible but at least he was still alive. The nurses put Anakin to the bed next to her and the twins, they hooked him up on several machines until it was the respirator left. After they were finished they bid goodbye to the doctor who was suffering from Obi-wan's wrath, Padme looked over to her sleeping husband who was still pale and looked like the life was sucked out of him.

"Obi-wan, what did the doctor say about Anakin?" Padme asked.

"He said that he has a few broken ribs and left leg, he's body is still suffering from the after affects of major electrocution and a few infections from his large wound from his right shoulder to his waist. But nevertheless he will be fine." Obi-wan explained. "Don't worry Padme, I know Anakin, if he says that he's fine, that one hell of a kid will be fine," he added with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Obi-wan" Padme said.

"I'll leave you for a while, please watch Anakin as I inform the other masters of his condition." Obi-wan requested.

"I will Obi-wan…" Padme replied. Obi-wan nodded and left the room silently, leaving Padme in charge of the babies… including Anakin as well.

Padme heard Anakin groan. She sat beside him as she watched him open his blue eyes. "Padme?" he asked, his voice, weak and raspy.

"Hi Ani," she replied with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Terrible… I guess?" he answered with a cough.

Padme stood up and headed for the small kitchenette to get a glass of water then she headed back to Anakin's bed and handed him the glass. Anakin sat up slowly while Padme helped him sit up properly, he took the glass and drank it. After he was finished he handed her back the glass and lay down again, Padme put the glass down on the table and sat beside Anakin stroking his long locks.

"How are the babies Padme?" he asked.

"They're beautiful Ani… do you want to see them?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded with a smile.

Padme helped Anakin sit up again, when he had sat down, she took the twins from their bassinets and gently placed them at Anakin's side. Anakin took Leia in his arms while Padme took baby Luke. Leia has Padme's chocolate brown eyes, her dark brown hair and her petite form. He felt a connection between him and his children, _The Force is strong with them_ , he thought happily. _They will grow up to be a powerful Jedi._

"Padme you are right, they are so beautiful," Anakin said, gazing Leia in awe. "Leia has your eyes."

"Luke was your clone," Padme remarked. "I might even confuse of who is Anakin when this boy grows up," she mocked him with a laugh.

Anakin chuckled. "Very funny Padme, I wonder how Obi-Wan will handle this two. Speaking of Obi-Wan, where is he anyway?" he asked.

"He left an hour ago, he will tell Yoda and Windu of your condition. He even might kill the doctor for telling us that you died," Padme answered.

"Poor doctor… He was blamed for doing nothing. I am the one who told him that I have died. I never thought that Obi-Wan will have the nerve to kill the poor man," Anakin said, then looked at Leia who was drifting off to sleep. Anakin smiled and kissed Leia's small forehead.

"Would you like to hold Luke?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded. Padme slipped her left arm to take Leia and Anakin slipped his to take Luke. When Anakin and Padme have switched babies in their arms, Anakin stared lovingly at Luke. The boy was indeed his clone, he has his blond hair, his electric blue eyes and his dimple on the chin. Luke stared at him with his wide blue eyes in awe, he raised his small hand to touch his father's chin. Anakin caught his hand with his lips and kissed it lovingly. He loved his wife and his children and he will protect them until his dying breath.

* * *

"Young Skywalker, alright you are?"

"I am fine Master Yoda, thank you for your concern," Anakin answered, holding Leia in his arms. "What about Palpatine?"

"He had fled away. But don't worry Skywalker, we will conduct a galaxy-wide search for him, when we captured him, we will kill him and end this terrible war," Windu stated.

"Sidious is very powerful. He was very cunning, we have to be careful," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, Still in danger, the galaxy is, Alert and careful, we must," Yoda spoke.

"Well if Palpatine was now in hiding, who will be the new Chancellor?" Anakin asked.

"Well the Senators have started to nominate candidates for Supreme Chancellor, Senator Amidala was one of the nominated," Windu answered.

"Well I guess that will be a huge responsibility for Padme. She has twins to raise and a galaxy to take care of," Anakin remarked with a smirk.

The masters nodded. The door opened, revealing the doctor who was in charge of Anakin's health and was the victim of Obi-Wan's wrath. "It is time for Skywalker to rest," he spoke, not looking at the glaring Obi-Wan.

Anakin frowned, "Can I stay awake for a little longer?" he whined.

"It's alright Anakin, I'll take Leia while you sleep," He said, taking Leia from her father's arms.

"I'm not sleepy Master," Anakin protested then stifled a yawn.

"Yeah… you are not sleepy my apprentice," Obi-Wan said in a sarcastic tone," Now go to sleep, you need to rest or I will be forced to sedate you!" he threaten Anakin.

Anakin just followed Obi-Wan. He was very tired, and he needed rest. He closed his heavy lids and drifted off to sleep. When Anakin was finally asleep, the three Jedi Masters stood up and silently leave the room, but Obi-Wan gave the doctor a _Don't-joke-me-again-or-I'll-cut-your-head-off-_ look then left the room, with Leia in his arms.

"Is Anakin finally asleep?"

Obi-Wan looked at Padme who was just finishing talking with Aaron and his girlfriend Thalia. Windu approached his former padawan and the two started talking.

"Oh of course Padme, He protested that he wasn't still asleep but I threaten him that I will sedate him," Obi-Wan answered with a chuckle.

"Poor Anakin, he was injured so badly. If none of this happened, everything will be okay," Padme said with a sigh.

"But if Anakin didn't learned of Palpatine's true identity, we were still fools of his game," Obi-Wan stated. Padme only nodded.

"Why did I trust him? If I didn't gave Chancellor Valorum a vote of no confidence, none of this will happen! I was such a fool!" she said in anger and frustration.

"Don't blame yourself Padme, no one know Palpatine's identity. The dark side have clouded our visions. He was very cunning. We're very lucky that Anakin had found out," Obi-Wan commented.

Padme nodded. "Are you tired Obi-Wan? I think you need to rest," she said, changing the subject.

Obi-Wan nodded and yawned. "There is an extra room in there. I will take Leia, she needs to sleep with her brother," she spoke again then she took Leia in her arms. "Good night Obi-Wan," she said with a smile.

"Good night Padme," then he went to the room where Padme had pointed him to go.

Padme cradled the girl and headed to their room where she found Anakin peacefully sleeping in his bed, and Luke sleeping in his bassinet beside of his father's bed. She silently placed Leia in the bassinet alongside with her brother as the baby starting to sleep. Padme felt peaceful, she wished that her family will be like this, with no wars, politics or everything that will intervenes in their life. She wanted their love, and their family as well. She sat on the chair beside Anakin's bed and there she sat and drifted off to sleep.

"How is Anakin, Master Windu?" Aaron asked.

"He is fine Aaron," Windu calmly answered.

Aaron nodded. "How about you Master Windu? Are you okay now?" He asked with concern.

Windu nodded. "I have some requests for you Aaron," he said.

"What is it Master?"

"I want you to come back to the Order. We need a Jedi like you especially now," he offered, more like pleading than offering.

Aaron was shocked. _Will he come back to become a Jedi once again?_ "I would like to Master, but how about Thalia, I don't want to lose her, I love her so much," he replied.

"The council will talk about regarding the Attachment Code. But for now, I believe that the Jedi needs someone like you, and your future offspring as well," he stated.

"I'-I'm overwhelmed Master. I will accept your request," he said.

"But now, I will grant you the rank of Jedi Knight," Windu announced.

"Thank you Master Windu," Aaron said and bowed. When he stood up, Windu suddenly pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you, my old Padawan," he said.

"I've missed you too, my very dark Master," he said with a cocky grin then break the hug, Windu glared at him and laughed, "You've never changed Aaron," he said.

Aaron laughed. Then they felt Yoda approaching them.

"Long day we had hmmm..?"

"Oh and very tiring as well Master," Windu said. "I've granted Aaron the rank of the Knight, we need someone to help us on the hunt for Sidious," he added.

Yoda nodded. "Rest we should, a very tiring day this is," he said.

The two men nodded.

* * *

Anakin woke up seeing Padme sleeping on the chair beside him. He frowned, there is an extra bed beside him but why on Kamino did Padme sleep on the chair. He stared on his wife's features, she was very tired but she was still beautiful, no, more beautiful than ever. He was busy staring at his wife when he heard a sound of a baby crying in the bassinet. He looked at the bassinet and he saw Luke crying while Leia was peacefully sleeping. Making sure that the boy will not wake his sister or mother, the father quickly took his son in his arms and cradled him carefully. Later, Luke stopped crying and started to stare on his father in awe. He reached his tiny arms on his father's cheek and cooed silently. Anakin felt tears falling on his cheeks while watching his son. His wife and his children were his angels, and he will do anything to keep them safe, even it costs his life.

* * *

 **Aaahhh sorry for keeping you wait hahaha! It was school stuff who intervenes in my writing and also… Battlefront II hahaha! I was sooo addicted! But this week is not busy as I will think so I will update soon!**

 **Keep reading and don't forget to leave some reviews! May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	4. Master Skywalker

**THE LOST FATHER**

By: jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** I was born in 2003, and I will never own it since it was in 1977… It hurts *insert EXO song HURT*

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 – MASTER SKYWALKER**

"Finally! We're gonna leave this hell!" Anakin announced in satisfaction as they loaded their things in Padme's starship and Aaron's cruiser. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes on him. Anakin was the type of person who will never spend times in every medbay.

"Ani could you please look after the babies? I'm going to help Obi-Wan and Threepio load the bags here," Padme requested to her husband. Anakin nodded then Padme left the ship.

A minute later, a sound of an infant crying was heard in the other room. Anakin quickly rushed to the room where the sound came from. When he entered the room, he saw Luke and Leia crying on the crib. _Damn it_ , he cursed himself, _Where is Padme when I needed her?_ He thought. He took the wailing babies in his arms, trying to calm them both but Leia suddenly hit his wounded chest and Anakin screamed in pain. Then a sound of footsteps entered the room and it revealed Obi-Wan and Padme whose faces were filled with worry.

"Oh Force Ani, what happened?" Padme asked.

"It… hurts…" Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan and Padme took both of the twins and both of them each carrying a baby. Luke in Obi-Wan's arms, and Leia in her mother's. Then Padme took a medical kit and removed the bandage from Anakin's chest, revealing the large wound. Padme treated the wound carefully and wrapped it again with a fresh bandage.

"Leia can easily learn unarmed combat. She hit me that hard," Anakin joked and everyone in the room laughed.

"Well at least she can punch her future suitors that hard so Anakin will not worry about them," Obi-Wan added, shifting slightly because Luke was kicking his legs on his arms.

"Ouch!" Obi-Wan cried, his left was kicked very hard by Luke's legs. "Do you have shaaks in your bloodline? Sith that hurts," he said, rubbing his arm where the infant kicked.

Padme took Luke in her arms and placed them in the crib alongside his sister, who was now peacefully sleeping. "So are we going to leave now or are we going to stand here forever?"

* * *

"Master Yoda, I am asking permission to you if Aaron can return to the Order. He can be a useful ally in finding Palpatine," Windu said to the old green Jedi who was sitting on a small hair beside the viewport of Organa's corellian corvette Tantive IV.

"Permission for young Jade to return to the Order you ask, hmmm?" Yoda ask, stroking his chin.

"Yes Master Yoda, only if you will agree to my permission," Windu replied.

The ancient Master stared at him for seconds, then he stroked again his chin. "Agree I am, return to the Order, young Jade will, rank him a Jedi Knight, I will," he said.

Master Windu felt joy and happiness flowing through him. Ever since Aaron left the Order, he never took another padawan once again. Aaron was like his son to him, and he had grown attached to him. He was broken when his padawan left the Order, but he had to let him go. He knew that he choose his own path, he was happy for him for it.

"Thank you Master Yoda," he said and bowed his head on the small Jedi who only nodded.

"Now discuss Skywalker's attachments, we must," the Green Master spoke.

"Do you think we shall not expel Skywalker, Master?" Windu asked.

"Expel him, we will not, save you from Palpatine, he did. Remained in the Light he has, because of his Love. Love yes… His love for Senator Amidala and their children, to Master Kenobi and to his padawan, and also to his… mother, not only save them but also himself, tempted by the Dark Side he have been, but Love remained him to stay. A powerful Jedi young Skywalker have become, promote him to Jedi Master, we must," Yoda explained.

Windu nodded. How he couldn't forget the night when Skywalker shielded him with his own body from Palpatine's dreadful Sith Lightning and when they were thrown out of the viewport Skywalker refused to let him go. He may be arrogant, cocky and rebellious, but Skywalker has a fierce loyalty and compassion towards others. _Qui-Gon was right, He is truly the Chosen One,_ he thought.

"I think you were right Master Yoda, he saved my life and I owe him for that. We shall promote him back at the Coruscant, I think it was the right time for him to be in that position," he stated.

"Right you are, Master Windu,"

* * *

The Nubian starship started to land on the landing bay near the 500 Republica. The ramp lowered and revealed Padme, Anakin and Obi-Wan with the infants Luke and Leia together with the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"I'm so glad that we are back Master Ani," Threepio said. R2-D2 beeped in agreement.

"Yeah at least I'm out of that dreadful place," Anakin commented with a cocky grin.

"I know you never like the Med Center Anakin, that's why the Healers at the Temple shooed you out," Obi-Wan said with an evil grin.

"Yeah I know that, Master," Anakin said, rolling his eyes, while cradling the sleeping Leia.

"At least we can now fix the babies' room Ani, I have shopped the things for the twins, they should be arrive soon," Padme said.

The trio entered the apartment and Anakin and Padme placed the babies on the crib and watched them sleeping. Anakin hugged his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe that all of this will become real," he said.

"So do I," she said, moving her head to his neck and kissed it gently. Anakin chuckled as he leaned his face down on her and kissed her lips passionately.

"Sorry but I hate to break this moment, Anakin the Council calls for a meeting," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Yes I will be there Master," Anakin replied and Obi-Wan nodded. "I will be waiting outside," then Obi-Wan left the room, leaving the couple behind.

"Ani, will you be back for dinner?" Padme asked, but she was more pleading than asking.

"Of course Angel, I will be back later. It will be our first dinner as a family so I have to be there, don't worry love, nothing will happen to me, I promise you that," he reassured and kissed her lips but only for a short time then hugged her.

"Be safe Ani," she said and kissed his cheeks.

"You too Padme, take care of yourself and the twins," he said.

Padme nodded and he left. Obi-Wan was waiting outside, looking at his wrist chrono.

"What took you so long Anakin?" he asked as he entered Anakin's yellow speeder.

"Sorry Master, I have to say goodbye to Padme but I will be back for our dinner," he answered as he tok the driver's seat and start the engine. "Would you like to come for dinner tonight Master?" he asked.

Obi-Wan waved his hand off. "No it's okay Anakin, it's your family dinner," he answered.

"But you should come," Anakin insisted, "You are like a father and a brother to me, Master, you raised me for 13 years and you treated me like your own son and I also treated you as a family besides my moter, Padme, the twins and… Ahsoka," the mention of his former padawan's name brought pain to his heart. Ahsoka was like a little sister that he never had, even a daughter. But he had to let her go, and he was proud of her, wherever she was.

He looked at Obi-Wan with tears falling down on his cheeks. He missed Ahsoka… _I missed you Snips…_

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sensing Anakin's loud thoughts. "It's alright Anakin, you're not the one who only misses her, I missed her too," he said softly. Obi-Wan's words brought him comfort and a smile on his face. "Thank you, Master," he said, Obi-Wan nodded.

"You're welcome, Anakin, by the way, about the dinner, I think I'm going to agree to come. Thank you Anakin, I never imagined that someone will treat me like their own family and I am grateful for that," he said.

"Padme will be very happy to see you later," Anakin said.

"Of course she will,"

* * *

Anakin's speeder parked in the front of the enormous Jedi Temple. The temple's magnificent structure brought light to the heart of Coruscant. It was the home of the younglings, the school of the padawans, the quarters of the Knights, and the meeting place of the Masters. When Anakin first stepped a foot on the Temple, he was amazed by the beauty of the Temple. He had never seen a place so beautiful, despite of being raised in the harsh deserts of Tatooine.

The two got out of the speeder and started to walk inside the Temple. They were greeted by some padawans and younglings as they stroll inside the enormous Temple. When the two arrived at the door of the Council Chambers, the huge doors opened, revealing the 7 Jedi Masters who are currently sitting at their designated chairs, the other five chairs were unoccupied.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed in respect and seated in their chairs.

"Greetings Masters, we have important discussions we have today," Windu stated.

"A Sith, discovered we have, fooling us from the beginning, he have. Darth Sidious, he is," Yoda spoke stroking the handle of his gimer stick.

"Darth Sidious? Was he the Sith that we've been looking for 13 years?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"He has gone by the name of Sheev Palpatine," Obi-Wan answered in a calm voice.

"The Chancellor!? But that's impossible!" a Jedi Master exclaimed in disbelief.

"Fooled us he had, clouds our vision, the Dark Side of the Force have. Unable to see the truth, we have, Fooled also, I have been," Yoda stated.

The Masters began whispering to each other until Windu spoke again. "We have confronted Palpatine before together with Masters Kolar, Tiin and Fisto to arrest him but the Sit had defeated and killed Master Kolar, tiin and Fisto but I have unarmed him. Knight Skywalker intervened but we were both thrown out of the Chancellor's viewport," he explained, looking at Anakin.

"We believe that the Chancellor has gone into hiding now that we had known of his true identity. All we have to do is to hunt him down and bring him to justice," Anakin said, gritting his teeth.

"Skywalker is right, we must find him before he makes his next move," Shaak Ti said, agreeing in Anakin's statement. The Masters nodded.

"Then we will send our best Knights and Masters around the galaxy to find him. Everyone must cooperate in order to defeat the Sit and bring peace to the galaxy. We must not let the Sith rise again," Windu stated.

"Find the Sith, fast we must, the galaxy is in our hands," Yoda said. "One more thing to discuss we have, about Knight Skywalker,"

The words brought Anakin a shiver through his spine. Yoda, Obi-Wan and Windu had known of his secret marriage to Senator Amidala. Was he going to be expelled? Or for worst, be exiled? He was ready for whatever sentence that the Council will be giving to him. If he is to be expelled, he will have a normal life with his family, to be a husband to Padme and a father to Luke and Leia. He sigh, _Well, this it…_ he thought, lowering his head and biting his lower lip.

"Grant you the rank of Master, we will," Yoda continued.

Anakin's breath paused. He couldn't believe it! Force was it even real? Joy and happiness flowed through him. He was now a Master! A Kriffing Jedi Master for Sith Sakes!

"B-but why?" he stammered. "Why you didn't expel me Masters? I mean… You know that I have so many secrets to you and I-I have broken the Attachment Rule… I don't deserve that rank Master Yoda, I am unworthy to become a Jedi," Yes he was unworthy, he might be the 'Hero with No Fear', but he had fears of losing his loved ones, the model Jedi, but he and broken the rules and have many attachments. He had many mistakes, failures and fears.

Yoda looked at him and sighed. "Unworthy you say, hmmm…? Unworthy you are not, young Skywalker, saved us, you have. The Chosen One, you prove it, your love to your wife and child, save you from the temptations of the dark side. Love is the key to defeat the Sith, and proven it you have. A worthy and a true Jedi, you have been, young Skywalker, Honored the Jedi, you have. A Master you shall be," Yoda explained.

Anakin looked at Windu who nodded in agreement to the Grand Master. "Think of it as my apology Skywalker, I'm very sorry for doubting and not trusting you for years. I have never seen a person like you before. A man whose compassion and care to others were wider than the universe, you are a true Jedi, Anakin Skywalker," he said.

"Thank you Master Windu," Anakin said and bowed.

"I'm very proud of you, my former apprentice. You are like a son to me, Anakin, and I am very happy that you came to my life. Now you have achieved your dreams, I am very proud of you for that," he said.

Anakin's heart melted when he heard those words. He thought that the Jedi didn't trusted him because he was the most powerful of them, he has the highest midichlorian ever counted and he was the Chosen One. But no, they trusted him and believed him, and he didn't regret becoming one of them. He bowed his head. "Thank you, I appreciated to be the part of the Jedi Order," he said.

The Masters nodded and smiled. "But what about the Attachment Rule?" Anakin asked. He hated being an exception, besides to Master Mundi, who was given permission by the Council to marry because of his species' low birth rate.

"Removing this rule, we will,"

"You mean you will allow the Jedi to marry and to have families?" Anakin asked.

Yoda nodded. "A change, we must. Helped you stayed on the light, Love has. Help the Jedi, it may," he said. "But discuss that matter, In the next meeting we will, Congratulations again, young Skywalker, a Jedi Master you have become,"

Anakin smiled and said thanked the old Master.

"Nothing to discuss we have, Meeting adjourned," Yoda stated.

The 9 Masters stood up and silently left the room.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Obi-Wan, I just c-can't believe that I am a Jedi Master now. Padme will be so happy when she hears the news," Anakin answered with a huge smile that lit up his face.

"I am very proud of you Anakin, You have become a Jedi that you deserved to become, and I am sure that your mother will be very, very proud of you," he said, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Anakin hung his head at the mention of his mother. He missed his dear mother so much… before Padme came into his life, Shmi Skywalker was his whole world, his everything, his life. He loved the woman who carried him for 9 months in her womb, who bore him, raised him and loved him. It was a deep scar in his heart to see his mother dying in his arms, weak and tired from the cruel tortures.

" _Mom?"_

" _Ani? Ani, is it you?" Shmi asked as she hold her son's hand._

 _Anakin nodded. "I'm here mom, you're safe,"_

" _Ani?"_

 _Ani?" she repeated again. "Oh you look so handsome," she said as she cupped her son's face with her hand. Anakin moved slightly to kiss his mother's palm._

" _My son," she mumbled. "Oh my grown-up son… I'm so proud of you, Ani… I missed you… Now I am complete," she said as she wipe her son's tears away._

" _I love y—"_

" _Stay with me mom," Anakin cut her off. "Everything-"_

" _I love-"_

" _I-I- I Love…" then she groaned and died. Anakin was horrified and angry to see his mother who had just died. He closed her eyes and wept. He became enraged and felt the tip of the dark side flowing through his veins. That's the first time he tasted the dark side. He stood up and go outside of the hut and striked down the first Tusken Raider with his lightsaber. Then he proceeded to the next and killed everyone who on his way. He just slaughtered a whole kriffing village, he killed them all until there was nothing left._

"Anakin?"

Anakin was snapped when Obi-Wan called his name. "Are you alright?" he asked, voice filled with concerned.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something," Anakin answered, more like a whisper. Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin I know you… There is something that troubles you," he said.

Anakin sighed. He felt his conscience was urging him to tell Obi-Wan the truth. It was already three years and Anakin felt guilty of not trusting Obi-Wan by keeping secrets such as his secret marriage to Padme and his slaughter of a whole Tusken Raider village. Anakin took a deep breath. _There's no going back_ , he said to himself

"Obi-Wan there is something I have to tell you," Anakin spoke.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you remember when I was on Tatooine with Padme?"

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong?"

Anakin sighed. "I used to have dreams about my mother being in danger, just like my dreams of Padme dying in childbirth, I was desperate to save her so I find the village where she was held captive but she died. I was so angry that I…"

"You what?"

Anakin hung his head. "I killed the whole village… I killed all the men, the women and even…children. That was my first taste of the dark side, I have no control that time.. I-I'm sorry, Master," he confessed softly, allowing his tears to flow down on his cheeks. He felt Obi-Wan's hand caressing his back.

"It's alright Anakin, I understand," Obi-Wan said. "Everyone has inner demons. Not just you, but also me. I remembered when Qui-Gon died, I became enraged and I felt the tip of the Dark Side which I ended up killing Darth Maul. I was even struggling my inner demons, but I learned to control it. Everyone makes mistakes Anakin, it makes you human. I was even not the perfect Jedi and I know that I will never be," and he pulled the sobbing Anakin into a tight hug. The two hugged for minutes until Anakin finished crying.

"I'm sorry Master if I have stained your outfit with my tears," Anakin teased with a smile. Obi-Wan laughed. "It's alright Anakin, I am your brother and bestfriend, you need a shoulder to cry on," he said. Then Anakin's stomach began to growl and rumble, the two laughed while Anakin rubbed his hungry stomach.

"Looks like we need to go to dinner now," Anakin said.

"You're right, I'm starving too. I think we should go to your apartment, Dinner will come soon," Obi-Wan replied and the two bestfriends walked together to their speeder.

* * *

 **YEHET! I HAVE UPDATED NOW! OH YEAH! ANAKIN IS NOW A JEDI MASSTEEERRR! YEHEEEYYY! Sorry if it took so long to update… School intervenes again, and examination here will coming next week so I'm going to be super crazy!**

 **By the way New Book Cover! Made by myself… actually sooo hope you enjoy The Lost Father more and more! So please leave some more reviews and I would like to read your reactions about my story so enjoy again my fellow Padawans! May the Force be with you! As alwaysss..**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	5. The Mission

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** ONE SHORT SAD STORY: I do not own Star Wars :'(

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5- THE MISSION**

 _4 years later…_

"Mama I made this for you,"

"Really sweetie? Thank you so much! It's so beautiful! You made this?" Padme said in awe and admiration at the flower tiara that Leia made for her. The twins have grown big and even became stronger than the Force. They are the mixture of their parents, Luke was Anakin's carbon copy in appearance and talents but he is calm and thoughtful just like his mother while Leia, who is the mini-version of Padme in her looks and political talent but she inherited her father's fiery temper and single-minded personality. They have begun training as a Jedi and they impressed the Jedi very well, in their young age.

Leia nodded at her mother's question. Padme smiled widely and hugged her daughter, showering her with kisses as the little girl giggled. Leia was also wearing a small tiara on her head and her dark brown curls were loose on her tiny shoulders. While in her mother's arms, she took the tiara from Padme and placed it on her head. "You look like a queen, mommy," she commented. "Now I know why papa loves you so much," she added.

Padme nodded. "Come on princess, let's make some cookies before your father and brother come home," she said and the two Skywalker girls entered the kitchen. They took the ingredients from the cabinet and started adding them one by one in a large mixing bowl.

"Mama what are we going to do next?" Leia asked as she glanced on her mother back to the mixture on the bowl.

"We are going to mix those, do you want to mix the bowl baby?" Padme asked as she started chopping strawberries. Leia nodded.

Padme handed her the mixing spoon. "Be careful sweetheart, we don't want to mess the whole kitchen," she said and returned to chopping. Leia nodded again and started mixing the ingredients carefully.

"We're back!" a voice said.

"Hello Ani, so how was the ship?" she asked as Anakin approached and wrapped his huge arms around her tiny waist and kissed her cheeks.

"Luke and I have managed to fix the hyperdrive, we are just going to modify it later," Anakin answered.

"Daddy!" Leia squealed and ran to her father as Anakin kneeled before her in open arms. The girl wrapped her tiny arms around his neck while Anakin kissed her tiny and chubby cheeks. "How's my little princess?"

"I'm fine, Mommy and I were making cookies!" she chirped happily. "Where is Luke?" she asked.

"He went straight to the room, he got tired after helping me fix the ship," Anakin answered. Leia only nodded. "We will wake him up when the cookies were baked," Padme said as she sliced the last piece and put the strawberries in the mixing bowl and started mixing.

"What do you want to do Princess?"

"Can we play Return?" Leia suggested.

"Sure, Princess. Get the holoboard now," he said and Leia ran to her bedroom.

* * *

Anakin, Luke and Leia walked through the streets of Coruscant, they have just finished eating lunch at Dex's Diner after Threepio accidentally burned their lunch back home at the 500 Republica and will be going back to the Temple. Padme had a very long session at the Senate to discuss the voting for the New Chancellor.

"Daddy look!" Leia cried and pulled her father towards a store window, revealing a small rag doll dressed in a white long-sleeved gown with buns on each side of its face.

"She's pretty!" Leia exclaimed as she leaned her hands on the window. "Daddy can we buy her?" She asked her father with a puppy look on her eyes. Anakin chuckled. "We will buy them on your birthday baby girl," he told her.

Her brown eyes widened. "Really? You promised?"

Anakin smiled and stroked her hair. "Yes milady, I promised." Leia beamed and hugged her father's huge waist.

"How about you Partner? What do you want me to buy?" He asked Luke, who was silently staring at the window.

"I want that one," Luke pointed at the mini-skyhopper toy that was displayed beside the doll. Anakin nodded. "Don't worry partner, we will buy that," he promised the boy.

Luke's blue eyes sparkled in happiness. "Thanks Dad! You're the best partner ever!" then he hugged his father along Leia. As the trio hugged, Anakin's comlink began to beep. They broke the hug and Anakin reached the comlink on his belt.

"Skywalker," he said.

"Anakin we need you at the temple, now," Obi-Wan's voice said on the other line.

"Yes Master, I will be there in 5 minutes. Skywalker out," he replied and turned off the comlink. He sighed and looked at the twins. "Let's go back to the Temple squirts," he told them. The two nodded and hopped in at their father's speeder. Anakin sat on the driver's seat and started driving.

* * *

When the speeder arrived at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and the twins entered the temple. A group of Jedi younglings approached them and greeted Anakin with a bow.

"Well it looks like you two have to go back to your classes now," Anakin told his children. "I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"Yes Dad!" The twins replied in unison. Anakin smiled and kissed their small foreheads. The younglings pulled them to their classes as they waved their father goodbye, Anakin also waved back.

"Hey Anakin!" a voice said that made Anakin jumped in surprise.

"Hello Aaron, how are you?" Anakin greeted him back.

"Well, I am fine. I have just arrived here. Mara doesn't want me to go," Aaron replied with a smile.

Anakin laughed at his reply. Mara Jade was Aaron and Thalia's 2 year old daughter. After Aaron returned to the Order, he married his fiancé and had given birth to Mara when the twins are two years old. The sweet little girl had inherited her mother's fiery red hair and her father's emerald green eyes and his force-sensitivity. Aaron planned to start his daughter's training when she turned 4.

"I see," Anakin said. "Well, I think we make the Council waiting for us. Shall we?"

Aaron nodded and the two walked to the Council Chambers. The Jedi Masters were still not in their prescribed seats and they were chatting with each others. The meeting hasn't still begun.

"You two were the only one who we've been waiting for, I think we should start now," Obi-Wan spoke and they stood up in front of their chairs and begun reciting the Jedi Code.

"Sit," Windu commanded calmly. The others obeyed and sat down on their chairs, except Aaron who was standing in the middle of them.

"We've called a meeting because our scouts have returned with good news. They have found the lead to Sidious' location. It is said to be in Korriban of the Estraan Sector , in the Outer Rim Territories," he said.

"Thank the Force," Shaak Ti breathed in relief. The others agreed and nodded.

"Found the lead to the Sith, finally we have. Bring peace to the galaxy, finally we will, let the Darkness rule and blind us again, we must not," Yoda spoke.

"What are we going to do now that we have found the location of Sidious?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Send a Jedi Master there, we will. To investigate and capture the Sith, he must. Accompanied by Knight Jade, he will be," Yoda answered.

"Masters, allow me to go there, I will capture the Sith myself," Aayla Secura volunteered.

Yoda shook his head. "To Felucia, I will send you Master Secura, a Separatist invasion on the planet, there is. Send Master Skywalker we will," he answered.

Anakin was shocked at Yoda's statement. "I will do it, Master," he said. But he was very afraid. Sidious was there, and there will be a chance that he can kill him or he will be killed. Will he even get home in one piece? Will he even see Padme and their children again?

"Worry you must not, young Skywalker. See them again, you will," Yoda reassured him.

Anakin nodded and smiled at Obi-Wan whose eyes were filled with concern. He breathed deeply and looked at them with boldness.

"When am I going to leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Skywalker. I am afraid that the mission will last for weeks. Sidious is very hard to capture, and we will expect you to come back by the next month. If you failed to find him, then you must go back next month," Windu answered, trying to calm down the young man. Anakin only nodded.

"Nothing to discuss we have, Meeting adjourned," Yoda said and got down from his chair. The Jedi Masters left the Chambers and go to their schedules. The Order had been changed, the Council agreed to remove the No-Attachment Rule, meaning that the Jedi can marry and have families. Because of this, the Jedi Order had begun stronger than before.

"Don't worry Anakin, you will return soon. I now that your… recklessness will save your life," Obi-Wan taunted him. Aaron laughed.

Anakin rolled at his eyes. "At least you have nothing or no one to worry about. But for me, I am worried if I will be ever see my Angel and the twins again!" Anakin shot back.

"Yeah that's why I didn't marry," Obi-Wan remarked. "I have now some gray hairs for 13 years of raising you and I don't want to have more!"

The two laughed. "I'm sorry if I was a stress to you, my very old Master," Anakin teased. Obi-Wan glared at him. "Very funny, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"I was even wondering of how you have raised this… guy, Obi-Wan," Aaron said curiously, looking at Anakin.

"Ah, well… I didn't even know. I have no idea of how I raised him," Obi-Wan mused, stroking his beard. "It just happened," Anakin slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I need to go back now, I'm going to pick the twins. I will tell Padme about the mission, see you tomorrow, you two," Anakin said, looking at his wrist-chrono.

Obi-Wan nodded, "See you tomorrow, Anakin. May the Force be with you," he replied.

"With you too, goodbye Aaron!" he said.

"See you tomorrow Anakin!" Aaron replied back. Anakin waved them as he disappeared from their sight.

* * *

Anakin approached the younglings who were with the twins after they separated. Luke had caught him, and tugged Leia, pointing at him. They squealed when they saw him and ran towards to their father, who was waiting for them in open arms.

"How was your day?" Anakin asked as he kissed their foreheads.

"We're great Partner, we learned how the Basic Lightsaber techniques," Luke answered.

Anakin nodded. "Well, let's go home squirts, your mother will be waiting for us. I also have something to tell you when we get there,"

"Okay Daddy!" the twins answered in unison.

As the three leave, the twins bid goodbye to their friends as they walked away.

* * *

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows as he approached the second hooded figure, who was staring at the veranda, revealing the enormous structure of the Jedi Temple. He knelt down in front of his master.

"Why is thy bidding, my Master?" he addressed him.

"It is time, Lord Argus, I have foreseen it. In the next month, you will go to the Jedi Temple and eliminate every Jedi you will find, including Skywalker's little brats. Then find and capture Skywalker and bring him to me," the Sith Master ordered.

"It will be done, Master," Argus replied and bowed in respect.

"Good… good… Once more, the Sith will rule the galaxy!" he declared with a growl. "And we shall have… peace," he finally answered and let out a loud cackle, showing his rotten teeth.

"Go now, my apprentice. Gather your strength for our next move," he said.

Argus nodded. "Thank you, my Master," He stood up and left the room.

Sheev Palpatine looked again at the veranda, staring at the temple. _The Jedi will be destroyed,_ he thought evilly, _Ah yes… the galaxy will be mine, and Skywalker will be mine…_ he laughed evilly, and his laugh had filled the silence of the room.

* * *

 **AHNFJHFODSH! AHH YESS PALPATINE IS HEREEE! YEAH WITH A NEW APPRENTICE! YEHET! Oh hahaha sorry if I am too loud. I was very happy that I am going to the rising action of the story! And I shall have peace! Hahaha that's a joke!**

 **I hoped that I could update faster but Intramurals will be coming soon! But I will do in my power to update the next one! Thank you so much! Lots of love to you my fellow Padwans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	6. A Father's Promise

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** My name is Jean, not George.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6-A FATHER'S PROMISE**

"Hey it's alright, Angel. It's only one month,"

"I know! But I'm still worried Ani, what if you died? He is a Sith and you know that! He even electrified you! What if you died on that? I- I just can't.. I—" but Padme's statement was cut off when she started sobbing. Anakin felt his heart heavy, he was accustomed of seeing his family every day, and it was the first mission without seeing them.

He gently pulled his wife into his arms, carressing her back as he tried to calm her down. "It will be alright, love. I will be back, I promise, the twin's brithday was next month right? So there is nothing to worry about okay?" he reassured her.

Padme sighed and nodded as she wiped her tears away. Anakin smiled at her and moved his hands to touch the sides of her face. "I will be back," he promised. "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set alright. When the Sith is defeated, there wil be no more, separations, only us, with Luke and Leia," he added.

Padme smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you, Ani," she said.

"I'm going to miss you, too Angel," he replied and kissed her forehead. "I think I can't sleep," Padme told him.

Anakin gave her a cocky grin. "Really milady?"

Padme nodded, "I just don't want to wake up with you gone," she said.

"I see," he said and nuzzled himself into her neck, kissing it as Padme giggled at him. He took her into his arms and gently laid her into the bed, moving his lips from her neck to her mouth, sealing it with a deep passionate kiss as he used the force to turn the lights off.

* * *

Anakin woke up seeing Padme smiling at him. He smiled back and give her a kiss on her lips. "Good morning Angel, why wake up so early?" he greeted, stroking her soft silken cheeks.

"I just want to say goodbye to you. Whenever you leave on a mission, you never said goodbye to me," she replied, facing him with a pout on her pink lips.

Anakin chuckled and kissed her. "I did," he said, his voice husky and seductive, "i just don't want to wake you. You were so beautiful when you sleep, I just only kiss you and whispered to you goodbye."

Padme raised her eyebrow, "Is that so?" Anakin only nodded at her.

"I think we should get up now, you shouldn't be late for your mission," she said, picking up her nightgown from the floor and slipped it on.

Anakin snapped. "Right," then he used the Force to call his sleep pants to his hand and put it on.

Anakin entered the fresher and took a shower. After the shower, he put on his Jedi robes while Padme helped him with his utility belt. When he was fully dressed, he looked at his wife who was now starting to cry.

"Shhh... Don't cry Padme," he said, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. "We've talked about this?"

Padme looked at him. "I-I can't help it Ani, I don't want you to leave us, again," she said.

Anakin sighed. "I understand. Don't worry I'll be back, I promised you that," he promised her then the two hugged each other for a short time. After they hugged, they walked out of the bedroom towards the living room, seeing Luke and Leia who were in a verge of tears.

"Daddy don't leave us! Don't go!" Leia wailed, clutching her father's long legs tightly with her tiny hands. Anakin looked down sadly at his daughter and picked her up, wiping the child's tears away with his thumb. "I have to," he said, his heart heavy as he stared at the girl's tear-stained face.

"But why?" the girl whined. Anakin sighed, "There is a bad guy who is out there and we needed to stop him. If we don't stop him, he will hurt you, your brother and mommy and also our friends. Do you want him to hurt you?"

Leia shook her head, "No Daddy," she answered.

"Good," Anakin said, "Remember the doll you wanted? When I come back, I will buy it for you for your birthday, okay?"

Leia's reddened eyes widened. "Really? You promised?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes baby, I promised," he answered. "Now be a good girl okay? I will miss you princess,"

"I will miss you too, Papa," Leia replied sadly.

Leia wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and sobbed quietly. Anakin felt tears in his eyes as he kissed his daughter's cheeks over and over, he will miss them in his one month absence.

After they hugged, Anakin picked down Leia and headed to Luke, who was wiping his tears with his sleeve. He picked the boy up and stroked his blond hair. "Hey Partner, I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Will you be back Dad?" the boy asked.

"Of course I will! Don't you have trust in me my co-pilot?"

Luke nodded. "I trust you Partner but I just don't want you to be hurt," he told him.

Anakin smiled sadly. "I won't Luke and I promised you that," he promised. "I will buy you the skyhopper you wanted on your birthday okay? So don't be sad pilot. I also have a mission for you,"

Luke's eyes widened. "A mission you say?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, when I am gone, be the man of the house okay? Take care of your mother and sister for me, please?"

Luke nodded. "Yes sir!" he saluted with a smile. Anakin grinned and ruffled the Luke's hair, "That's my man," he said. "I'm gonna miss you Partner,"

"You too, dad," Luke said as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, they were also joined by Padme and Leia and the whole Skywalker Family are now hugging each other.

As the four broke their hug. Anakin kissed their heads and waved goodbye as he headed to the speeder, with his faithful astromech droid R2-D2 with him. He drove to the Temple where Obi-wan stood outside, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leia don't want me to go," Anakin answered sadly. "I'm going to miss them,"

Obi-Wan put his hand on his former padawan's back. "Don't worry Anakin, you will come back to them right?"

"Right," he said.

"Let's go now? Aaron's waiting for you in the hangar bay," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and the two walked inside. Anakin gathered his strength and hope, _I will come back,_ he promised himself. _And my family and I will shall have peace when this dreadful chaos is over._

* * *

Palpatine was staring on the veranda of his secret apartment, letting the dark side flow through him. _Everything is proceeding as I have planned,_ he thought with an evil smile forming on his scarred lips. _Soon the galaxy will be mine and the Jedi's pathetic Chosen One..._

Palpatine's smile grew even wider as he think of his most secret plan. The plan that will give surprise to all... _Order 66_

* * *

 **Two Chapters in a day? I don't think so... Yeah, and I think you wondered why Palpatine always showed up in the last part... Well, it was my trip so don't mind it. I apologized for a very short chapter... Don't worry it will be long in the next chapter**

 **Thank you Gummybear 1178 for your reviews.. yeah so this Padme, Luke and Leia's reaction on Anakin's mission.. Hope you like it!**

 **Thank you so much guys! Jeanosaur loves you more my fellow Padawans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	7. Order 66 part 1

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's note:** I am VERY VERY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! I AM SOOO BUSY and I have 3 reasons for that.

Examinations have come up and I need to focus for it (I trust in the Force but I failed my science test :D)

I have to practice for cheerdance for the Intramurals in school and also my arms and legs are aching (Because I am the one who have to throw my teammate for our stunts). But we won yay! By the will of the Force ^^

My laptop was on my uncle's boarding house and he accidentally left it. (I choked him with the Force). So I'm using a desktop computer.

But I hoped you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars… The circle will never be completed

 **CHAPTER 7- ORDER 74 PART ONE**

The group walked through the dark and hellish path of Korriban. The two Jedi lead the way and the clones were holding their weapons tightly, all focused and alert.

"This place is scary. It gives me the creeps," Rex said. Anakin and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"That's why this planet was succumbed with the Dark Side of the Force," Anakin spoke. "According to my research, this planet served as the heart of the Sith Empire centuries ago,"

The group continued to walk until Anakin stopped and raised his hand, signaling them to stop. Aaron moved closer, "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin reached to the Force, hoping to give him answers. When he found one, he gasped and ignited his lightsaber.

"We've been attacked!" he yelled.

A large pack of huge dark and red eyed hounds jumped from their hideouts and began attacking Anakin's group. The two Jedi moved into attack position and began slicing the creatures. The clones, led by Rex, aimed their blasters and cannons to the creatures.

"What the hell is that?" Aaron asked, slicing the creature in half then he jumped beside Anakin, who was struggling to beat down the two creatures.

"Tuk'atas!" Anakin answered. "Called also Sith Hounds! Very deadly! Thought that they were immortals, they were guarding the Sith tombs for centuries," A tuk'ata tried to bite Aaron's legs but Aaron cut its head off and flipped towards the two other hounds and pushed them with the Force.

"Go with the others," he told Aaron. "What about you Anakin?" he asked, worry filled his voice. Anakin shook his head. "Don't worry about me, just go! Now!" Aaron nodded and obeyed him as he flipped to the other side of the battlefield, leaving Anakin surrounded by tuk'atas.

Anakin sliced the two others and sensed more. He looked behind to see the three snarling tuk'atas. He positioned himself, lightsaber ready.

"Want my meat huh Sithspawns? Then come and get it!" he yelled with a mock, one of them barked at him and jumped but Anakin managed to slash him and the two others attacked him quickly. Anakin moved his position into Form V and aggressively kill the other tuk'atas. He caught sight of Rex cornered by tuk'atas to a tomb, who was having difficulty of blasting the creatures. Without hesitation, he flipped towards the clone and slash the beasts.

"You okay, Rex?" Anakin asked, concern filled his voice as he kicked the tuk'ata with his leg, sending it to fly away.

"I'm fine, sir," Rex answered. "Just have some difficulty of taking out this creatures," then he thrust his elbow to an attacking tuk'ata and blast its head down.

"Indeed," Anakin nodded as he swung his blue lightsaber to their opponents who were surrounding them. As they attacked the creatures, Aaron on the other side had managed to finish all the tuk'atas before running to the clones for their help.

"Commander, report status," Aaron asked, stabbing the tuk'ata straight to its heart.

"We have a casualty, sir," the clone replied, blasting the beast. "2 dead, and 5 are injured, sir," he added. A tuk'ata jumped over them but Aaron used the Force to fly it backwards and he threw his lightsaber, slashing the creature in half.

"Where is Skywalker?" Aaron asked, more like yelling than asking the clones, as he continued to slash the beasts.

"There sir!" A clone yelled, pointing his finger to his right side. Aaron looked at the direction and caught Anakin slashing the other tuk'atas, along with Rex who was busy blasting the others.

"Let's help them! Come on!" Aaron ordered as he ran to Anakin. The clones didn't hesitated and followed him to assist the two Jedi.

"Blast them!" A clone commanded. The others moved into position and began blasting the tuk'atas. The others were disturbed and angered by the blaster shots and began attacking the clones, leaving Anakin and Rex behind.

The tuk'atas starting to bite the clones while shouting in pain in agony but the two Jedi slashed the opponents before it even kill them. The group continued to fight their opponents until there are no more.

"Thank you sir," a clone said as Anakin and Aaron helped him to get up. "I will be more careful next time," he added.

Anakin waved him off. "No need for that, clone, you need some help," he told him. "We need medics here!" he yelled as he help the clone sat down. A minute later, a group of clone medics carrying a hover gurney arrived as they set it up beside the injured clone. Then they carried the clone and put him on the hover gurney and take it to the base to be treated.

"I will go with them, Anakin," Aaron said.

"Yeah sure, I will see you later," Anakin replied. Aaron nodded and left him. He saw Rex coming to a nearby medical droid to treat his injured right shoulder that was slashed by the claw of a tuk'ata earlier.

Anakin approached Rex who was currently treated by a medical droid on his right shoulder. He gently pat his hand on the left side as he watched it treating the clone's wounded shoulder.

"You okay, Rex?" Anakin worriedly asked. The clone shook his head and laugh, "I'm fine, sir. This is my duty and responsibility so you don't have to worry about it," Rex replied.

Anakin shook his head. "You know Rex, you should go home alive. The twins will also be expecting Uncle Rex, too," he said. Rex only laughed, thinking about his commander's children. The twins also treated him like a family and also a human. Whenever he is with them, he feel like he belonged to Anakin's family and he is very happy for that.

Anakin smiled as he sensed the clone's thoughts, Rex have been a good friend to him and for him, he was also a family, just like Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have been to his family. He sighed, looking at the sky, he began thinking about of his family back home in Coruscant, his wife's comforting embrace and wonderful kiss, his children's hugs and kisses whenever he came home. He missed being a father and a husband to them, and was now itching to get home just to be with his family, now that the twins' birthday will be next month. He even wondered what they were doing now, are the two starting to fight again? Was Padme crying and waiting for him? Did the children missed his bedtime stories? How are they doing now? He missed them so much… so much…

"Sir, we got an injured tuk'ata here, shall we kill get rid of it?" a clone approached them, carrying a small tuk'ata in his arms, the small creature's small leg was broken and have a large wound on its jaw. The creature carefully looked at the young man, its red eyes showing loneliness and fear in it. Anakin took the pup and stroked its fur. In his surprise, the tuk'ata snuggled deeply in his arms, seeking comfort from him.

"Trooper, where did you find the pup?" Anakin asked.

"There sir, along with the two corpses. I think it was its parents, sir," the trooper answered calmly. Anakin nodded. "Thank you trooper, you may tend to your other duties,"

The clone saluted, "Yes sir!" then he left the two men.

"Sir, may I ask, what are you going to do with that pup?" Rex asked.

Anakin looked at Rex then at the pup, who was sniffing at him. He sighed, the tuk'ata reminded him of his younger version, lost and lonely. He don't care if what will the Jedi said of keeping the creature as a pet. Surely, the creature can be tamed, as it was now.

"I will keep him," he answered with a smile, stroking its head.

"Sir? What if that thing go berserk or wild?" Rex asked again, this time panic and worry filled his voice. "Surely you don't want to go in two pieces right?" he added.

Anakin shook his head. "No of course not! He can be tamed, right boy?" he addressed the tuk'ata, but it glared at him and growled. To Anakin's surprise, the creature send a message to him through the Force, causing Anakin to be embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered, "You're a girl," The tuk'ata's face lit up and licked Anakin's face over and over.

"Gahh! Oh! Okay! You're a good girl! Good girl!" Anakin said as he patted the tuk'ata's head. The creature gave him a friendly bark and then gave him a doggy smile, her tongue was hanged down and was wagging her tail. Her red eyes starting to dim and have a tinge of blue on it.

"Wow, so you can turn to the light huh?" Anakin asked the tuk'ata, but it starting to speak a language that he didn't understand. Rex and he started to frown.

"What was he saying, sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Must be Sith Language," he said, "Tuk'atas knew how to speak Sith Languages and Siths always used it to communicate to them. I remembered the Temple having a holocron of how to learn Sith Language in the Archives. I'm going to learn it so I can talk to Musbee and maybe used it for her to teach Basic easily,"

"Musbee?" Rex raised his eyebrows at the name. "Who is Musbee?"

"The tuk'ata, why?"

Rex began to laugh. "Sir, I never knew that you can name a creature like that, it was just so funny," he commented, sounding amused.

Anakin scowled at him. He looked at Musbee who was starting to drift off. He shifted slightly to make the pup feel comfortable.

"Come on, Rex, we need to go to Aaron," Anakin said. Rex only nodded, "Yes sir!"

* * *

Palpatine stared at the hologram image of a clone commander who was assisting Anakin and Aaron on Korriban System. He smiled under his hood.

"Commander," he addressed the clone, "Execute Order 66,"

The clone obeyed and saluted. "Yes sir!" Then he turned the connection off.

Palpatine's smile grew wider and wider. _At last, the end of the Jedi has come, the era of the Sith has begun._

"Master," Argus addressed him and kneeled before him

Palpatine stared at his apprentice. "It is time, Lord Argus. Gather your troops and go to the Jedi Temple, eliminate every Jedi you will find, including Skywalker's little brats. And go to the Mustafar System and kill all the Separatists there," he said, "Do not hesitate, Lord Argus, show no mercy.

Argus smiled wickedly, "Yes, my master," he said and then left the room. The Sith sat down and immersed himself deeply in the dark side of the Force, he smiled as he thought of his apprentice, Argus. He was ambitious, strong and full of hate. He is fitting to be a Sith, just like Maul and Tyrannus have been. But he thought of another one, Skywalker, the so-called Chosen One of those pathetic Jedi. Plapatine felt disappointment that the boy didn't became his apprentice. He was so powerful and he have the qualities of a Sith, he have fear, anger and hate. Thanks to Kenobi and Amidala, his plans were successfully failed of taking over the young man. He never wanted Argus, he was just using him so that he can take Skywalker as his apprentice and kill Argus. With Skywalker, he will become stronger, and he would rule the galaxy for decades, maybe centuries. He leaned back on his chair with his thoughts, _Ah yes… Anakin Skywalker will be mine… mine…_

* * *

"Anakin!" Aaron called out as he saw Anakin and Rex approached them.

"How are they feeling?" Anakin asked, looking over at the injured clones who were being treated by medics.

"Well they are fine, the medics said they needed rest," Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders, he caught sight of a tuk'ata pup sleeping on Anakin's arms. "Is… is that?" he stammered, fear and panic in his voice.

Anakin shook his head, "Don't worry, this little one is tamed," he replied, trying to calm the young man down. Rex only laughed.

Anakin called a medic to treat Musbee as he handed her to the medic. Musbee woke up, looking at Anakin with fear and panic to her blue tinged red eyes. Anakin stroked the scared pup as the medic placed her on the operating table as he get the medical supplies for the tuk'ata's treatment.

"Shh… It's okay girl, they're going to treat your leg okay?" Anakin said to the pup, trying to sooth her down. The tuk'ata understand and began to calm down. Musbee began to drift off again as the medic started the operation.

"Wow, you got a love for a pup huh, Anakin?" Aaron told him with a grin. Anakin only glared at him.

"So what are we going to do next?" Aaron asked, changing the topic.

"We need to call at the Temple. Our troops our weakening in numbers due to the tuk'ata attack, We need reinforcements," Anakin said.

Aaron nodded, "Then we shall go to the holo-transmitter for our report," he said.

The two Jedi walked to the holo-transmitter in their base. They stood up, waiting patiently for the hologram to appear. A minute later, a hologram of Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared before them.

"Skywalker, report you have hmmm..?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Masters. Earlier we were attacked by a group of tuk'atas nearby the tomb of the Sith Lords. Many of us were injured and 9 were reported dead. Our numbers were weakening in numbers and we need more reinforcements. I'm afraid the hunt for Sidious will continue for days," Anakin reported calmly. Damn, how can even he go home if he haven't found Sidious yet? He sighed, as same for Aaron too. He also missed Thalia and Mara, who were waiting for him also back home on Coruscant.

"You were attacked by tuk'atas?" Windu asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes Masters. But we caught a young pup who was injured. If you permit, I will keep the tuk'ata and also might learn the Sith Language in the Archives to communicate with it. I have also saw that this tuk'ata's eyes have a blue on it besides red," he said.

Yoda stroked his chin, "Turning to the light side, the tuk'ata have… Interesting this is," the Jedi Master said.

"That's impressive," Windu remarked.

"Then keep it, you may, use the holocron, you can," Yoda spoke, "For researching, the tuk'ata may be used,"

Windu nodded at Yoda's statement. "Just don't get yourself bite okay?" Windu warned Anakin. They only laughed.

"Then send you reinforcements, we will. Careful you must, young Skywalker. Waiting for you, your family are, and for you too, Knight Jade. May the Force be with you," Yoda said.

"With you too, Master Yoda and Master Windu, Skywalker and Jade out," Anakin said. The two Jedi Masters nodded and the hologram faded.

"Let's go, now, Anakin. We have to check on the clones," Aaron said.

Anakin nodded. As the two walked back, they were surprised when the clones surrounded them, blasters aimed and ready to fire.

"What the hell is this?" Anakin yelled angrily.

"Sorry sir," a clone spoke up, "Good soldiers follow orders,"

Then he fired the blaster.

* * *

 **OH MY GOSH! WILL ANAKIN AND AARON DIE? LET'S JUST FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! OH MY IM SOOO BADDD! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER MUAHAHA! YEAHH SORRY!**

 **If you're asking if why Musbee as the name of the Tuk'ata that Anakin kept, it was name after my dog Musbee, I miss her sooo much and I couldn't even think of a name for a tuk'ata. If you're asking what a Tuk'ata, you can search it on the wookieepedia, arrasuh? (It's Korean)**

 **SPOILER ALERT: ANAKIN FACES ARGUS! YEHEETTT! You can just wait for it PATIENTLY**

 **P.S. thejedi1006 if you are reading this, E CHUTA STUPA ok? Then go and suffer Yoda's wrath… I hope you can review for this you stupid banana 3:(**

 **Anyways I hope you loved this chapter! Please some reviews if you want! Enjoy my fellow Padawans! May the Force be with you!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	8. Order 66 part 2

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** I would like to thank you for these users for their wonderful reviews.

 **Gummybear1178:** Thank you for loving Musbee! Hahaha don't worry you will love Musbee more in the next chapter ;)

 **WinterRoad02:** Thank you! I will make this story even better for that! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Do you own Star Wars? Because I didn't…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7- ORDER 66 PART TWO**

A blaster shot in the air but Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber and deflect it back to the clone who shot it, watching it drop to the ground dead. Aaron ignited his too and moved to attack position.

"Blast them!" A clone yelled. The others followed and began blasting the two Jedi.

"Kriff," Anakin cursed as he deflected the blaster bolts quickly. He flipped towards the clones and began slashing them with his saber.

"What the hell happened to the clones?" Aaron asked, swinging his green blade to chop the clone's head off.

Anakin shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever happened to them, it must be really bad," he said as he continued to kill more attacking clones.

"We have to find a ship and deliver this report to the council," Aaron told him. Anakin nodded in agreement. "Where's Rex?" he asked.

Aaron scowled, "Seriously Anakin? We've been attacked by clones and all you think was Rex? What if he also became one of them? We cannot trust them now," he said.

But Anakin didn't listen. Instead, he ran back to the clones, finding Rex. _I must find out where his loyalty lies,_ he thought as he ran. He caught a sight of Rex holding Musbee in his arms. He ran towards them but he stopped, hesitating to go nearer.

"R-Rex?" Anakin stammered, holding his lightsaber tightly, just in case Rex suddenly blast him.

"It's okay sir, I'm not like them," Rex answered, calming the young man. Musbee stared at them in confusion.

"Are- are you sure?" Anakin asked, not trying to believe him.

"Yes, sir, believe me. They have inhibitor chips that commanded them whenever Order gave to them. I think the Order given to them was Order 66," Rex explained.

"Order 66?" Anakin asked, eyebrows raised in confusion and curiosity.

Rex nodded, "I think that was the Order given to eliminate all the Jedi, sir. I overheard it before so I removed my chip just in case the Order was given. Wolffe and Gregor did so," he said. "Where is General Jade sir? I have a ship that can take us back to Coruscant," he added.

Anakin was shocked by the clone's statement. Rex didn't betrayed him! Oh Force, he didn't betrayed him! Anakin wanted to jump in joy but he knew it wasn't the time for celebration. Anakin cleared the lump on his throat and faced Rex in a serious face.

"Thank you Rex," he said with a smile, "You are a good friend,"

Rex nodded, "Thank you sir, we have to find Aaron now,"

Anakin waved his hand off, "There is no need, Rex, There he is," he said, pointing his gloved finger at Aaron who was being chased off by clonetroopers.

"What are you idiots waiting for!?" Aaron yelled, "Get to the ship now!"

"Yeah right," Anakin muttered as he cursed himself in every Huttese curse words he know. He ran to the ship and started up the engines. Rex sat in the copilot seat while Aaron sat in the passenger seat, calming the frightened Tuk'ata down. Anakin finished starting the engines and began to ready the ship for takeoff.

"Blast them with cannons! Don't let them get away!" A clone commanded as the others set up the fire cannons, aiming for the ship. But it was too late as the ship flew away to the atmosphere, disappearing from the clones' sight.

"That was close," Aaron said, his fast breathing began to slow. "This little one's gonna have a heart attack," he added, referring to Musbee. But the tuk'ata only growled at the man.

"We're not done yet," Anakin said, "2 clonefighters coming right behind us. Rex, raise the deflector shields, Aaron blast them with cannons!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Rex responded.

"You got it man!" Aaron replied as he started to blast the fighters.

"Anakin move closer! I can't get a good shot!" Aaron groaned as he continue to blast the clonefighters.

Anakin stirred the driving wheel as he was trying to move closer, making sure that Aaron would get a good shot. When he had move closer, Aaron began to fire.

"Yeah I got one!" Aaron cried in joy, huge smile was covering his face.

"Then go shot the next one!" Anakin yelled. Rex only howled in joy.

Aaron focused more and reached out to the Force, hoping to get another shot. _You can do this Aaron, you can do this…_ he thought, and then he pulled the trigger.

A colorful explosion appeared in the space and the group in the ship celebrated in joy.

"We did it!" Aaron exclaimed.

Anakin nodded, "Then let's get home," he said, punching the coordinates into the keypad as the white lines appeared in front of them, pulling them into hyperspace.

When they have entered, Anakin looked at the holo-calendar to see what day is it. "Sithspit," he cursed. The twin's birthday will be tomorrow… But it's alright… He is coming home…

 _Coming home…_

* * *

"You think Daddy's going home, Lukey?"

"I dunno, Daddy's on a mission remember? He is busy right now,"

"But our birthday's tomorrow!" Leia cried, her pink lips turning into a pout, "He promised us that he will go home right?" Then she began to cry.

"He will go home Leia!" Luke protested, "He promised us! And when he promised, he keeps it! Daddy is the strongest man in the universe remember? Partner loves us! And he is coming home now Leia! I felt it," he added with a smile, his blue eyes was sparkling with hope.

Leia's face lit up, "He is coming home?" she asked, her reddened eyes staring at her brother in desperation, "Is he really coming home?" she repeated again, this time she was tugging his shoulders.

Luke nodded, "So let's not worry about Daddy okay?" he said.

"Kay," Leia answered with smile.

"Luke! Leia! There you are!" a voice called out from the shadows.

"Prex?" Luke asked.

A figure appeared from the shadows. Prex run towards the twins as she pulled them back, "You two must hide!" she told them, panic and fear was felt from the trembling padawan.

"Why? Is there something wrong Prex?" Leia asked.

"The Temple was attacked. You two must hide! Quickly!" She said.

The twins nodded as they ran but Luke stopped in his tracks. "Prex! Come with us!" he cried.

Prex shook her head. "I can't. I have to protect you both, I have to protect Master Skywalker's children, you two must go. NOW!" she yelled

"There they are! Blast them!" a clone yelled as he caught sight of Prex and the twins. Prex ignited her double-bladed green sabers as she deflected the blaster bolts. "Go! And don't look back!" she yelled at the twins for the last time. Leia pulled her brother and the two ran as fast as their small legs could, minutes later they have felt Prex's death through the Force, but they didn't look back but they can feel their tears falling down on their cheeks, crying for their friend's death. They continued running, avoiding clones until they have found a safe place to hide.

"AAAAHHHH!" They cried when someone pulled them into the shadows. The figure covered both of the twin's mouths as he put his finger on his mouth, telling them to be quiet.

"Don't worry you two, you're safe now," the man said, calming the frightened children down.

"Uncle Obi-Wan?" Leia squeaked.

Obi-Wan removed his hood to let the twins see his face, "Yes it's me," he replied in a whisper tone, "Now let's get you two to your mother. You will be safe there," he said, standing p and hold each of the twin's hands. The twins nodded and the three silently walked through the halls, trying not to get attention to the clones. They headed to a secret pathway underground that leads to the exit.

"What happened? I thought the clones are good guys," Luke said, his face becoming sad as he stared to the Jedi Master.

"Yeah, I thought they were our friends especially Uncle Rex," Leia added, then suddenly a thought struck into her mind, tears forming from her dark brown eyes. "Uncle Rex is a clone…" she whispered as her eyes beginning to widen.

"Oh no! Daddy is going to die! He is going to kill Daddy!" she cried as she covered her hands, sobbing loudly. Luke began to cry too.

Obi-Wan felt his heart heavy for the children. The twins loved their father so much, as how he loved his former padawan. He reached to the Force and smiled, Anakin's Force Presence was still glowing brightly, like a candle lighted in the darkness. He pulled the crying twins into a warm hug, calming them down, "Hush children, your father's not dead, okay? You can still feel him right?" he told them. Luke and Leia paused silently as they reached out through the Force and a smile began forming in each of their faces. "See? Your father is very strong and he don't give up easily, so don't cry and be strong okay?"

"Okay," The twins answered in unison. Obi-Wan smiled, "Good, now let's go to your mother before someone finds us here," he said as he stood up and lead the direction. When they got into the exit, Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber before fully come out of the passageway, checking if there are clones. When he found none, he took the twins out and headed quickly towards to the speeder.

The speeder parked in front of the apartment. As the three got out of the speeder, Padme came out rushing towards them.

"My babies!" she cried as the twins ran to her arms, giving them a tight hug. "Are you two alright? Mommy is so worried about you!" she said with a worried look on her face, then she leaned down, kissing their foreheads.

"Mommy the clones became bad guys! And Daddy is in danger too!" Leia cried to her mother then she covered herself in her mother's arms. Luke being the silent one, continued to cry also.

Padme hushed them down. "Shhh… everything's going to be alright kids, it's alright," she whispered to the twins as she wiped down the tears away. "Be strong okay?"

The twins nodded at their mother's statement and they hugged her once again. Padme sighed deeply, wishing Anakin to be here so that the twins were not again to be distraught by today's happenings. Where is Anakin anyway? Will he be coming home?

"You two should rest, I will wake you up if Daddy got home okay?" she told them. "Okay mommy," the twins answered. Padme smiled, "Goodnight my little Jedi Knights," she said and kissed their foreheads. They broke their hug as Threepio lead the children to their bedroom, leaving Obi-Wan and Padme behind.

"Is there something wrong Obi-Wan? What happened?" Padme asked worriedly.

"There is an attack on the Jedi Temple, the clones have turned on us. Many Jedi have been killed, including younglings," Obi-Wan answered quietly, sadness and pain in his voice.

Padme gasped in shock, "Oh gods! What about Anakin? Have you heard some news about him?" she asked again. _Oh Force! Please not Anakin!_

Obi-Wan shook his head, causing Padme's tears to fall. "I still don't know about Anakin yet. He haven't still contacted me nor the Council but he is not dead yet Padme, I can feel it," he answered.

"I wish too, Obi-Wan. Oh Force, please don't let him die, please don't-" she didn't finished her sentence as she began to sob, hands covering her face. Obi-Wan placed his hand on her back, calming the young woman down.

"It's alright Padme, he will be alright. He is a very strong man, he will never give up," he reassured her. Anakin was never the man who gave up without a reason, Anakin is very clever and he can survive this. Padme nodded, "I hope so," she said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm going back to the Temple Padme," he said.

Padme's eyes widened, "A-are you sure? You know that the Temple was attacked right? What if you've been killed? Anakin will never forgive himself if something happens to you!" she cried.

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip, "I know Padme, but I have to save as many Jedi as I can. We couldn't let others die," he told her. "Don't worry Padme, I'll be back. If I have news from Anakin, I will tell it to you okay?"

Padme only nodded. "Stay safe Obi-Wan, May the Force be with you," she said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled at her statement, "With you too," he replied back as he left the apartment. He entered the speeder and drove back to the Temple.

* * *

The ship exited the hyperspace revealing the dark but glowing light of Coruscant. Anakin entered the planet as he entered the code for pass to the spaceport not far from the Temple nearby. When he landed the ship on their designated landing bay, he quickly got up from his pilot's seat to leave but he was stopped by Aaron.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"I have some other matters to attend to," Anakin answered. "Meet me later at the Temple!"

Aaron was going to speak again but Anakin had left. He walked faster and faster until he arrived at the toy store. In its window revealing the Alderaanian doll and a mini-skyhopper. He entered the shop and a plump middle-aged woman greeted him with a smile, who Anakin thought was the store's cashier.

"Welcome Jedi Master Skywalker! How can I be in your service?" the woman asked, her smile showing her full teeth.

"I want to buy that Aldreaanian doll and the skyhopper, and if you would please wrap them individually, pink gift wrap for the doll and blue for the skyhopper," he answered.

"Right away sir, that will be all 5,000 credits, including the gift wrap," the woman replied as she took the doll and the skyhopper and started wrapping. When she was finished, she give them to Anakin while he paid her with a valid credit card chip. Anakin wrote a letter on each gifts and put them in the pocket under his cloak.

A man entered the shop, panting and he is breathing heavily. He looked at Anakin with a terrified face. "Master Skywalker, the Temple was attacked!" he told him loudly. Anakin's eyes widen with shock, _The Temple was attacked? Oh no… Luke and Leia!_ He thought, fear and horror in his face. He quickly ran out to the store and entered a speeder that was parked nearby, not caring if it was stolen. He drive quickly as fast as he could, he didn't even cared if the Coruscant traffic enforces chased him for breaking every traffic law. All what that matter was he have to arrive at the Temple quickly, hoping that his children were safe.

While he was driving, he could see the view of the Temple from his sight, a large black smoke coming out from it and a screams of Jedi dying through the Force that makes his ears deaf. He parked the speeder quickly nearby the entrance and run inside.

 _Dear Force… Please make my babies safe! Please make everyone safe! Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu oh Force!_ He prayed silently in his thought as he ran.

He saw Master Unduli leading a group of younglings to a nearby hangar bay. He approached them, hoping that Luke and Leia were there.

"Master Unduli! Is my children with you?" he asked, fear was seen in his eyes.

The Mirialian Master shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Master. But last time I saw them they were with Master Kenobi," she answered.

 _Obi-Wan! Bless the Force!_ He thought with joy. His Master saved his children! He nodded and looked at the younglings who were with the female Jedi Master. "Are they the last of them?" he asked.

"No," she answered him softly. "I believed there are others. But I feared that the Sith killed them all, It wasn't Sidious but I believed it was his apprentice,"

"So he got an apprentice huh? Such a weak old man," he muttered darkly. He remembered that there isn't only one Sith, they were two, a Master and an Apprentice. He cleared his throat and face the Jedi Master, "I'm going to find some others," he said.

Luminara looked at him with disbelief. "A-are you sure? Come with us Anakin! Your children needed you!" she begged him. Anakin only shook his head, "We have to save as many Jedi as we can," he said, "They are the future of the Jedi Order. We must not let the Jedi come to the brink of extinction,"

The Jedi Master nodded in agreement, "Very well then Skywalker, we will wait for you here," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master Unduli," Anakin replied back. Luminara and the younglings left him as they walked to a nearby ship. Anakin pulled out his hood and left the hangar bay then began to walk silently, shielding himself with the Force, and also trying not to get the attention of the clones. He silently watched in pain and horror as he saw a Jedi being killed by a clone but he continued to walk, reminding himself to mourn later after he rescued some surviving Jedi, hoping if there are more.

As Anakin continued to walk, he suddenly stopped as he sensed a presence not far from him. _Jedi Survivors!_ He thought with a smile. Anakin followed the source of the Force presence and he had found himself in front of the Jedi Council Chamber doors, he opened it and stepped inside, his face inspecting the room.

A group of Jedi younglings popped out behind of the chairs as they stared at the newcomer. A blond haired boy approached Anakin, making the young man remind the boy of his son, Luke.

"Master Skywalker," the boy addressed. "There are too many of them, what are we going to do?"

Anakin responded by igniting his saber then looked at the younglings. "Come," he told them. "Follow me," then he left the room. The younglings did not hesitated and quickly got out of the room, following Anakin silently. The group walked silently as Anakin pulled out of his comlink and the image of Obi-Wan appeared before him.

"Anakin, thank the Force you're safe!" Obi-Wan cried out, Anakin even could tell that the old man was crying.

"I'm fine Master, how are the twins? Are they safe? Are they alright?" he asked worriedly.

"They are with Padme now, Anakin. You don't have to worry about them, Padme is also worried about you," Obi-Wan said. "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm here at the Temple. I'm leading the younglings out to the hangar bay so they can escaped," Anakin replied as he looked around, checking for clones.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well, I am on my way there. Take care of yourself, May the Force be with you Anakin," he said.

Anakin smiled, "With you too, Master," he replied back.

"Alright then, Kenobi out," then Obi-Wan's image disappeared from the comlink. The group arrived to the hangar bay, seeing Luminara waiting for them from the outside of the ship.

"Skywalker! Thank the Force you have rescued some others! Now let's get you younglings in the ship. Go now, faster!" she said as she helped the children to get in the ship. When the younglings are all aboard, Luminara entered first, gesturing for Anakin to come too but Anakin didn't come in. Instead, he looked around the bay, sensing something.

"I sense the Dark Side of the Force," Anakin muttered. He looked at Luminara, who have felt it too.

"You must go now, Master Unduli!" he told her.

"But what about you?" she asked. "Anakin we're not leaving you here! The Sith will kill you!"

"Then I will face him," he stated. "Go! Before it's too late!"

Luminara nodded, "Take care of yourself. The Force will be with you, always," she said as she started the engines and fly the ship out of the hangar bay, leaving Anakin alone.

"Ah, the Hero with No Fear…" a voice sneered from the shadows.

Anakin looked behind him as he watched a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, a red glowing lightsaber in his right hand.

"So you must be Sidious' new pet- I mean- apprentice, rather," Anakin talked back, mocking the Sith apprentice with a smirk on his face, he ignited his lightsaber as the two circled around each other.

Argus laughed at Anakin's smirk, "I even wondered why my Master wanted a weak fool like you alive. Sadly, I even wanted you… dead," he snarled as he leapt towardsAnakin with a crimson colored lightsaber directly to his chest. But Anakin blocked that move and started to attack the Sith in a fury of strikes causing _the_ opponentto bestartled at first _._

After a few parries, blocks, and attacks. The Sith gothisoppurtunity and used the Force to call upon various objects to throw at the young jedi, Anakin slashed a few of them with his 'saber but not withoutalso getting hit by them in his body. The Sith watched Anakin with preying eyes as the young man struggled to block the metal with his lightsaber and also with the Force. The Sith used the Force yet again and suddenly a ship was hurling towards Anakin, as the jedi was busy trying not to get hit the Sith saw his chance and slashed at Anakin's chest leaving an open wound that was so deep you could see some of his ribs cracked and the muscle that was torn apart.

Anakin screamed in agony as the blade left his chest, he was already clutching his chest when he was hit by a powerful amount of Sith lightning. Causing him to fly backwards to a wall knocking him out, if possible… dead. Anakin struggled to get up, using all of his remaining strength to do it but he only failed to do so, hearing the evil cackle of the Sith apprentice.

"Oh my! Oh My! The Chosen One lying down on my feet! Hah! Perhaps you're not strong as my Master thought!" he stated with an evil smile.

Anakin looked up to him, his vision becoming blurry as the last time he saw was Argus kicked him in the face.

* * *

Argus stared at the unconscious man in disgust. Anakin Skywalker was indeed powerful but he even managed him to defeat him. His Master told him that he have to make everyone believed that Anakin Skywalker is dead so he begin his plan.

He kneeled beside the wounded man and took off his cloak, then he wiped the blooded part on the floor, putting blood trails on it and threw it away. Then he threw Anakin's lightsaber on the floor then he dragged Anakin towards his ship. He placed the wounded man on the floor, putting a bandage on his wound and sat down on his pilot seat, beginning to take off. Argus' comlink buzzed and the Sith answered the call, revealing his Master.

"My Master, I have him… alive," he said, choking on the word 'alive'.

"Good my young apprentice, bring him to my secret hideout… I want to meet him personally. If you planned to kill him, then your life will be the payment," Sidious replied with a hiss.

"Yes my Master," Argus replied back and the connection went off.

Argus looked at the man behind him. He growled at the thought that this idiot will be the one his Master going to replace him. He started to think of how he will kill this man without his Master noticing.

 _Your life will be the payment…_

He growled at his Master's threat. Then he suddenly think of an idea. He will kill Sidious before he can kill Skywalker but he have to learn everything from his Master before he can go out with his plan.

 _The apprentice craves everything that the Master had thought him… and when the time comes, the apprentice will kill the Master and became the Master himself. That is the way of the Sith._

Argus smiled wickedly at the thought. _Ah, yes… The way of the Sith…_

* * *

 **NOOOO! ANAKIN WAS KIDNAPPED! *goes to the corner and cried***

 **Yeah I made him kidnapped because that was my plan a long long time ago…. In a galaxy far faraway.. it's a joke :D**

 **P.S. Prex is** **thejedi1006** **… I have no characters to think anyway and it was my punishment for her :D**

 **I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy my fellow Padawans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	9. Broken Promises

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** Co-written by thejedi1006. Yeah I hope you liked this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Me owning Star Wars is like… Palpatine brushing his teeth

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8- BROKEN PROMISES**

Obi-Wan parked the speeder in front of the destoryed Jedi Temple. _Dear Force, I hope I'm not too late,_ he prayed silently. He got out quietly and entered the Temple. Sounds of the screams of the Jedi dying rung to his ears, making his heart ache. Luckily the clones are gone and the corpses of the Jedi paldawans and Knights were lying down, making Obi-Wan horrified.

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked at the direction of where the voice came from. He saw Aaron standing there with a small tuk'ata in his arms, his face is stained with tears and his Jedi tunic were covered with blood.

"Aaron thank goodness you're safe!" Obi-Wan said, pulling the young man into a warm embrace. "Are you alright? Where is Anakin? And why in the seven krething Corellian Sith Hells are you holding a tuk'ata?" he asked. Aaron looked at the tuk'ata and smiled, "This is Anakin's pet, her name is Musbee. Anakin found her on the mission and decided to keep it," he answered.

Obi-Wan raised, "Anakin has a habit of keeping dangerous animals," he commented, crossing his arms on his chest.

Musbee raised her small head up and began sniffing something. She jumped out of Aaron's arms and sniffed around the floor. Obi-Wan and Aaron looked at each other in confusion. After Musbee sniffed, she barked at the two, gesturing them to follow her.

"What is it, girl? You found something?"Aaron asked the tuk'ata. She barked at him, "I'll take that as a yes." He said. Then Musbee running towards the Temple Hangar Bay. Obi-Wan and Aaron followed the tuk'ata and when they reached the hangar bay, they stopped in their tracks, shock and horrified.

The hangar bay was a complete mess. _It looks like there was a battle here,_ Obi-Wan thought. Lightsaber slashes were seen on the wall and the floor was stained with blood. Musbee leaped towards a disposed black and blood soaked cloak that was lying on the floor. She sniffed the cloak and let out a soft but sad whimper then she laid down beside the cloak, a sad look on her face.

Obi-Wan picked it up and recognized it as Anakin's cloak. _Oh Force, please not Anakin!_ He silently said and felt tears flowing down on a his cheeks. He hugged the cloak tightly, not caring if the blood stained his robes and sobbed, "Why Anakin? WHY?" he whispered, gritting his teeth. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ANAKIN? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY BESTFRIEND? WHY DAMN IT! WHY?" he cried, sorrow and pain in his voice.

 _I won't leave you Master…_

A memory flickered in his mind. Anakin promising that he will never leave him. _Never leave him…_

"DAMN IT! KRIFF IT! WHY ANAKIN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL NEVER DIE? THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE PADME AND THE TWINS ALONE? THAT YOU WILL COME BACK FOR THEM? WHY? DAMN DAMN DAMN WHY? WHY-" but his sentence was not finished as he sobbed again, burying his face at the cloak. "Anakin…why?" he whispered. He couldn't forgive himself. He was Anakin's bestfriend! His brother! He should've be with him! With him! He promised Qui-Gon to protect him and now he have failed him… He failed Qui-Gon and he also failed… Anakin… he failed his apprentice, his brother and bestfriend…

"I'm sorry Anakin…I failed you…"

He didn't even noticed that Musbee was snuggled to him, missing her owner who had saved her and kept her for a short time. She looked at Obi-Wan, pain and sadness in her blue eyes and let out a soft whimper. Obi-Wan stroked her head, comforting the tuk'ata.

"Master Kenobi?" Aaron approached him. Obi-Wan looked at him, his eyes red and swollen from crying.

Aaron gave him a sad look as he placed him a small cylindrical object on the Jedi Master's hand. "I found this," he said.

Obi-Wan stared at the lightsaber, recognizing it as Anakin's. He felt his heart break as he stared at the lightsaber sadly.

 _This weapon is your life!_

 _I know Master_

Another memory seemed to appear in his mind as more tears fall on his cheeks. This lightsaber have been in Anakin's hand before he died. A reminder and a memory of his bestfriend.

He sighed as he stood up, wiping his tears away. He pulled out the comlink and typed the keypad of Padme's frequency.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme's voice asked in the comlink.

"Padme, I need you to come here in the Temple and also…bring the twins with you," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you later," she said and the connection ended.

"Master Kenobi, I'll check the security holos," Aaron said. Obi-Wan only nodded.

He picked up the cloak, inspecting for something. Then under Anakin's cloak he pulled two small giftboxes, one is pink and the other is blue and were both tied in red ribbons. There is a card attached to each gift box. Curious, he opened the first card and read it.

 _Happy Birthday Partner, stay strong and calm… Be the man I've always wanted._

 _I love you my Luke._

 _-Partner/Dad_

Then he begin to read the second card.

 _My sweet Leia, happy birthday to you. I wish that you grow up to beautiful and kind-hearted, just like your mother. Stay cheerful and happy as always._

 _I love you my princess._

 _-Daddy_

"Dear Force Anakin, what have you done?" he whispered. Anakin grew up without a father, and he knew he didn't want his children to experience that way. But Anakin is now dead, leaving Padme to raise them alone.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked at the voice behind him. It was Padme, and the twins began to run to him.

"UNCLE OBI-WAN!" They greeted him happily as they tackled him with a hug. Obi-Wan bit his lip, how will he say that their father is dead?

"Uncle Obi?" Leia asked. "Where is Daddy?"

Obi-Wan swallowed the lump of his throat. _Force how he could explain this?_

"Leia your father is—"

"Obi-Wan come here! You've got to see this!"Aaron yelled from the door of the security holo-room.

Obi-Wan, Padme, and the twins to the security holo room where they found Aaron was watching a holo-video.

"Obi-Wan take a look at this," Aaron said, gesturing them to come forward. They did so and Aaron pressed replay.

Their faces turned into shock as they watched the video.

 _An unknown figure crept towards Anakin, his face hidden beneath a hood. He said something that was not audible and seemed to get Anakin's attention, they spoke to each other for a few minutes until the hooded figure leapt towards Anakin with a crimson colored lightsaber directly to his chest. But Anakin blocked that move and started to attack the Sith in a fury of strikes causing the opponent to be startled at first._

 _After a few parries, blocks, and attacks. The Sith got his oppurtunity and used the Force to call upon various objects to throw at the young jedi, Anakin slashed a few of them with his 'saber but not without also getting hit by them in his body. The Sith watched Anakin with preying eyes as the young man struggled to block the metal with his lightsaber and also with the Force. The Sith used the Force yet again and suddenly a ship was hurling towards Anakin, as the jedi was busy trying not to get hit the Sith saw his chance and slashed at Anakin's chest leaving an open wound that was so deep you could see some of his ribs cracked and the muscle that was torn apart._

 _Anakin screamed in agony as the blade left his chest, he was already clutching his chest when he was hit by a powerful amount of Sith lightning. Causing him to fly backwards to a wall knocking him out, if possible… dead. The Sith approached the young man and smiled to himself he picked up the unconcious jedi and threw him at the direction of the camera, making it go static and the feed was lost._

Obi-Wan, Padme and the twins' face were filled with shocked and horrified look on their faces.

"Oh Force! My Ani! Oh my Ani!" Padme cried as she broke out into a sob.

"That's not true… Anakin is not dead...Please tell me my husband is not dead!" Padme pleaded, her eyes that were once full of life were now shattered in pain and sorrow. Aaron and Obi-Wan only look at her, with a sad look on their faces and Obi-Wan hung his head in sorrow and began to sob.

"Daddy... where is my Daddy?" Leia asked, her large brown eyes were shining with tears.

"But Partner said he is going home," Luke said. "He said is the strongest man in the galaxy! Why? Why did he died?" then the boy started to cry.

Obi-Wan kneeled in front of the two crying children and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, caressing it gently.

"I'm sorry Luke and Leia. Your father did what he can but—"but he stopped and pulled the two gifts from his pocket, "I think your father bought this for you. It's your birthday present, I think,"he said, handing them the presents.

Luke and Leia took both of the gifts from his hand. Leia taking the pink and Luke taking the blue one. They read the message on the cards and started to open the gifts. Leia took out the Alderaniaan doll and hugged it tightly, she startes crying again as she buried her face on the soft fabric of the doll's dress.

"Daddy… why did you leave me? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" she cried, more tears are falling on her small cheeks. "YOU PROMISED ME DADDY YOU PROMISED! WHY? Why Daddy why?" she bit her lip and run to her mother, falling into her embrace as the two girls continued crying. As for Luke, he stared at the mini-skyhopper in his hands, crying silently. "I thought you're going home partner…" he whispered silently, "I missed you so much… I missed our pranks and I think I'm not going to do it anymore…without you…Dad you promised me you'll be back! You promise—" but he broke into a sob. Padme gestured the boy to come with her and the boy silently followed as his mother pulled her into an embrace, along with her sister who was still crying.

"Shh…children…We have to be strong. Daddy don't want us to be sad right?" Padme said to the twins as she comforted them. The twins nodded to her statement as they tried to smile. Padme wiped their tears away with her thumb. "We're Skywalkers right? We are stronger than this," she told them with a smile. The twins nodded and the three hugged each other again.

Obi-Wan and Aaron watched them silently. They felt bad for them, why did it have to be this wonderful family to feel such pain? Whoever who did this to them are monsters… Monsters who didn't care if who or what they are trying to destroy, especially of this family who have a loving and protective father, a sweet, kind and caring mother and two children who were so full of life. Obi-Wan clenched his fist, he didn't care if he was angry, the Sith destroyed his bestfriend's life and his family, leaving them shattered and broken. He shouldn't have let this happen… shouldn't have….

 _I swear to you Anakin, no harm comes to your family as long as I lived and I vow for you for that..._

* * *

Anakin woke up to the sound of a maniacal laughing. _Kreth,_ he cursed to himself. He looked around and saw only darkness. He groaned and leaned his back against the cold wall, chest still aching from the lightsaber wound.

"Ah, Skywalker," a voice sneered from the darkness. "I see you have awoken,"

"Sith," he spat. "Where are you taking me now?" he asked.

The Sith emerged from the shadows, his face was unhooded, revealing a jet black hair, dark toned skin and a glowing Sith eyes. His face was cold and emotionless and was glaring at him hotly.

"Let's say that I'm going to take you to a prison—no, to hell… Yes, to hell where I will be enjoying to see you suffer and rot for the rest of your puny life," he spat, smiling evilly.

"Whatever you kriffing koochoo sith spawn!"Anakin shot back but he was greeted by a hard punch on his face, causing blood to draw out of his mouth. He was starting to yell some Huttese curses at him but he was kicked on his chest, directly to wound, causing him to lay down and scream in pain and agony. Argus picked him up and pinned him on the wall very hard then he leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"You're lucky my Master wants you alive, _Jedi scum…_ Or if you want yourself served in a rancor's plate in pieces," he hissed angrily. Then he threw him across the room, hitting him very hard on the wall.

Argus left Anakin in the room and headed to the cockpit. He moved the ship out of hyperspace and a gloomy and acidic colored globe of Vjun appeared in front of him. He started the landing cycle and the ship landed perfectly on the hangar bay of the enormous Bast Castle. He opened the ramp and dragged Anakin out of the ship towards to Sidious' private room.

When he had arrived, he entered the room and dropped Anakin carelessly on the floor, making him cough up blood. He ignored the man and kneeled before the Sith Lord, "Master, I have brought him as you requested," he said coldly.

A blue lightning struck the apprentice and blasted him towards the wall. Argus stood up in pain and a look of anger was shown in his face.

"M-Master,"he stammered, "I-I don't understand…I did what as you ordered, alive and well –"

"Alive and well as you say, Lord Argus?" Sidious snarled, "If I say Alive and Well, that means being unharmed is included Lord Argus. You are very lucky that I didn't finished your life my foolish apprentice. Next time I don't want you to repeat it again, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Master," Argus replied, his head bowed in dissapointment.

Sidious only nodded. "Take him to the medbay. See to it that he gets proper medical attention," he ordered.

Argus bowed. "It will be done Master," he replied.

"Good…Take him now."

Argus took Anakin from the floor gently, not wanting to receive another Sith Lightning from his Master. He wrapped his arm around Anakin's waist as he assisted the wounded man towards the medical bay. When they have arrived, the medics placed Anakin into a hovergurney and started to treat him. Argus left for his saber training, started to get ready to take down his Master when the time comes…

* * *

 **I'm going to edit the action part of Chapter 7 part 2 where Anakin was kidnapped ok? Just saying…**

 **I admitted that this is the saddest part…ever. It makes the dinosaur cry when I wrote it. And take note, if I cried, I'm going to look like a freak in the classroom (the same to thejedi1006)**

 **I hope you liked this chapter anyway!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Nothing**

 **Hope you guys drop a lot of reviews enjoy my fellow Padawans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	10. Explosion and Hiding

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's note:** Thanks for these awesome users for their reviews

 **AnakinandPadme** \- thanks! Do you freaked out when the clone shot Anakin? I'm going to give you a surprise for that *evil grin*

 **WinterRoad02-** Haha thanks for that… I know how you feel of going to cry in a public place. I'm going to cry in the classroom when I wrote the previous chapter.

 **Pink Ranger 13-** Thank you for liking this story! I will do my best to make this story even better!

 **Disclaimer:** I never own Star Wars, because if I did, this story will be the Star Wars saga.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9- EXPLOSION AND HIDING**

Argus sliced the two battle droids in half with his crimson bladed saber, trying to make himself succumbed into the dark side more than he have been. He fed himself of anger and hatred for his master who was betraying him behind is back, for Skywalker who was going to replace him by his master and to the Jedi who doubted him and mistrusted him years ago, and for failing him to help his secret love… Elina…

His anger grew even more when the thought of Elina resurfaced to his mind. _Damn you all!_ He thought angrily. _DAMN YOU ALL FOR THIS!_ Then he cried in outrage as he sliced two more battle droids while attacking him.

 _Kairro…_

 _Damn it, go away!_

 _Kairro…_

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he yelled as he sliced the head of the droid, watching It rolled on to his feet. He sank down on his knees, breathing heavily because of his tiredness and exhaustion for this day's training. He caught his reflection on the droid's eyes, revealing his flushed and sweaty face and his Sith eyes that have glowed more than before. Pleased with himself, his lips curled into an evil smile as he stared at his reflection. But his good mood have evaporated when his comlink beeped on his belt, he took it knowing it was his master and answered the call.

"Argus," he said.

"Lord Argus, I need you on my quarters in five minutes. I expected you not to be late," his master replied on the other line.

"Yes my master, Argus out," he only said and he ended the call.

He stood up, calling the lightsaber to his hand and left the training room, walking quietly through the dark corridors of Bast Castle. When he had arrived in front of Sidious' quarters, he opened the door with the Force and entered inside. Palpatine was sitting down on a large chair, looking at the hologram of a huge circular object whom Argus have recognized as the _Death Star,_ his master's pet project that has the power to destroy planets, the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, next to the Force.

He kneeled down and bowed his head in front of him. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" he addressed.

Palpatine looked at his apprentice and closed down the hologram, smiled as he sensed pure anger and hatred from his apprentice. _But not enough to become a powerful Sith like Skywalker would have been…_ he reflected.

"Rise, my apprentice," he said, "I will go to Coruscant now to announce and assume control of the galaxy. You will come with me and bring Skywalker to your ship to Coruscant," he said.

"Yes my master," he replied with a bow.

"Good… Now go. I will head for my ship," Palpatine said and left the room.

Argus stood up and headed towards Anakin's prison cell. When he had arrived in front of the cell door, he entered the keypad code and the door opened with a _hiss._ Darkness first revealed then Anakin, who was crawling on the floor, bloodied and bruised from beatings.

He gestured the two troopers to come inside and take the blooded man outside. The two obeyed and each of them where holding the young man's arms, dragging him outside. They stopped in front of the Sith, making Anakin's kneeled in front of him, his head hung down and his chest was breathing heavily.

Argus knelt down on Anakin's level, his gloved hand cupped Anakin's jaw as he raised the face of the young Jedi. Anakin opened his eyes and glared at the Sith.

"Am I going to die?" Anakin spat.

Argus shook his head and smirk. "No, my Jedi. You will come with me and with my master to Coruscant. But it doesn't means that we will releasing you. Let's say, my master wants you to show something," he said.

"Whatever," Anakin muttered and spit blood at him.

Argus' face reddened in anger as he wiped the blood on his face. He delivered a hard punch on his face, making the man knocked down unconscious. Then he stood up, glaring at the man angrily.

"Take him to my ship," he ordered. "Follow me." Then he began to walk away.

The troopers followed Argus, dragging the unconscious man towards the ship and throw him in the ship like an object. Argus headed to the cockpit and started the engine, and the ship begin to fly away from the planet of Vjun.

* * *

Obi-Wan held the lighted bonfire as he stood beside the funeral table where Anakin's blooded cloak was laid down. The group agreed to hold a secret funeral pyre in honor for Anakin Skywalker, as he died in the line of duty. Everyone attended the funeral, the twins who were still crying as Rex embracing them as comfort and Padme whose face was hidden by a black veil as she cried beside Breha Organa, who was also comforting her. The Queen and her husband Bail Organa attended the funeral to pay their respects to the fallen Jedi Master, Mon Mothma attended, too. The Jedi survivors, including Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Luminara, Master Ferus Olin and Knight Aaron Jade along with his wife Thalia Cato-Jade and their daughter Mara Jade with a group of younglings and padawans attended also the said funeral. Anakin's former padawan Ahsoka Tano attended the funeral to see her former Master and to say goodbye. News of Anakin's death had shocked her and caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces. She looked at Anakin not just as her Jedi Master and Teacher, but also as her father, brother and also her _Skyguy…_

It was accustomed to a Jedi to have a funeral pyre for a Jedi who have died on duty, except for the Jedi whose body began to disappear after death. The Jedi's lightsaber was given to his/her Jedi Master or Padawan in honor to preserve the dead Jedi's name and legacy. But if his/her Master or Padawan had died before him/her, the lightsaber will be burned along with it. Yoda had offered Ahsoka of Anakin's lightsaber but she refused. She insisted that it should be given to Obi-Wan since she said that _I don't deserve everything from my Master. I feel unworthy if I received it since I disgraced his name when I left the Order and… him also._

When everyone had become quiet, Obi-Wan lighted the cloak to start the ceremony. His tears were starting to fall as he watched the cloak burned into ash. "I missed you Anakin," he whispered silently at the burning cloak. "I missed your noisy behavior, your recklessness and damn it, I missed your mischievous cocky smile you sick bastard… I missed you my former padawan, I missed you so much…"

When the pyre had ended, the group had started to settle on their paths, Yoda will be going to Dagobah along with Windu and with the younglings while Unduli and Olin on Alderaan since Bail offered them a secret hideout in the forest trees of Alderaan, not far from their capital of Aldera. Aaron and his family will go to the Mid Rim to hidea and Obi-Wan and Rex will stay with Padme and helped her to go into hiding along with the twins. Ahsoka have to stay with Padme for a little longer since clones were swarming throughout the planet of Coruscant.

Before the group bid their goodbyes to each other, Bail, Mon and Padme told them that they were forming a secret organization that opposes the Empire and they offered them to join and help them to make this organization a success. Luminara and Olin were the first to agree, then Ahsoka and Rex and even Obi-Wan. Yoda told them that he will need more time to join but Windu agreed to join. The Senators were delighted at the Jedi's response and thanked them, promising that they will not fail them then group started to walk down on their chosen paths, leaving Bail, Mothma, Padme, Obi-Wan Rex, Ahsoka and the twins behind.

"Padme, my aide has called. There is a meeting in the Senate, now," Bail spoke up.

Padme and Mon stared at each other in confusion. _A senate meeting? This late night?_

"What was the meeting is all about?" Mon asked.

Bail only shook his head. "I don't know. But my aide told me it's urgent," he told them.

"I sense danger," Obi-Wan said, Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

Padme sighed deeply, looking at Leia who was sleeping in her arms. "Bail, Mon, I don't want to go," Padme said, glancing towards the two Jedi. "I just wanted to rest. Just tell me what the meeting is all about tomorrow."

Bail and Mon nodded, understanding their friend's situations. "Alright Padme, we will go now at the Senate meeting. I will tell you what the meeting was about tomorrow. May the Force be with you," Mon told them.

"With you too, senators," Obi-Wan said at them with a slight bow and they left the two senators towards the blue speeder that was parking nearby. The group entered the speeder, Obi-Wan taking the driver's seat to drive. When everyone had sat down, Obi-Wan started the engine and began driving towards the apartment, not knowing that there is someone watching them.

The assassin began to drive, following the speeder quietly as he watched it flying to a tall apartment. He parked his speeder to a nearby building not far from the apartment and watched them through his binoculars. Suddenly his comlink beeped, knew that it was his employer's asking for updates, he took it and answered the call.

"Everything's all set, milord. I was just watching them," the assassin said.

"Good… good… See to it the no one in there will survive, if you failed, I will hold your life personally responsible," his employer replied.

"Yes milord," then the connection ended. The assassin pulled out a remote and continued watching them with his binoculars, waiting for the right time.

* * *

When the speeder arrived at the apartment, the group jumped out of the speeder and headed inside the apartment. Padme and Obi-Wan placed the twins gently on the bed, and then mother kissed her children's foreheads before she left the room, along with Obi-Wan and they walked together towards the living room, where Rex and Ahsoka were sitting on the large couch, the former padawan was sobbing silently, her hands on her face and head resting on the clone's chest while Rex caressed her back gently as he calm the young girl down.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Ahsoka spoke, "Skyguy… he is strong and cunning… I know that no one can beat that one hell of the man, but this… I can't… I can't believe he is gone now…I can't—"her sentence broke as she continued to cry. Rex nodded at her statement. He also really can't believe that his Jedi General was dead. At first, he felt lucky and nervous when he was assigned to Anakin Skywalker's command, he knew that Anakin was a master strategist, a battle tactician and a cunning warrior. And the man treated him like a friend, a family… a human. And he was glad of it. He will miss Anakin Skywalker.

Padme headed to the kitchen to prepare four cups of tea for her guests and for herself. She made that excuse to give herself a time alone. She sighed, Anakin told her that he can't live without her and now, he is dead. Oh Force, the irony of all. She wiped her tears away when she felt someone's arms was wrapping around her waist, she looked around but saw nothing. She swear that she felt Anakin wrapping his arms around her like he used to when he come home from a mission or he just wanted to make love to her. She covered her face with both hands and silently wept. She missed Anakin, she missed everything about him, his beautiful blond locks that she always comb with her fingers whenever he sleep with his head on her lap, his sapphire blue eyes that she always loved, his perfect lips that she always wanted to kiss and taste, his strong arms of flesh and metal that makes her feel safe when he wrapped his arms around her. She missed making love to him, kissing and hugging him. She missed his over-protectiveness to her and to the twins, his crazy dad jokes and pranks and his love and devotion for her. For her, Anakin was not just her husband, but her soulmate, the missing part of her. And without him, she was nothing… nothing. But he was gone, and now she didn't know what to do. She had to be strong, no matter what consequences came.

 _Anakin wants me to be strong…_ she reflected, _And I will do it not just for the twins, but for him. This for you Anakin, all for you…_

When she had finished crying, she placed the tea cups on the tray and brought it to the living room where Obi-Wan, Rex and Ahsoka were waiting. She gently placed the tray on the sala table and took one of the teacups. The three others also took one each and drink it, feeling the warmth of the liquid after the night's events.

"Are you okay now, Padme?" Obi-Wan asked with a concern.

Padme glanced with a smile and nodded. "Anakin don't want me to be sad," she spoke softly.

"Yes, he don't," Obi-Wan said. "He always wanted us to smile. He was a happy boy, full of life. Such evil had a nerve to destroy someone like him," he added. Padme, Rex and Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"General Skywalker is a good man, Senator. He treated clones like a human. I always believed that I was the happiest and luckiest clone ever created since I was assigned to him," Rex said, remembering the memories the good times that he and Anakin spend together.

Padme's heart melted as she listened to the clone's statement, she smiled at Rex as tears approaching from her eyes. "Thank you Rex," she said to the clone, "I'm glad that Anakin have a friend like you," Rex's face lit up and nodded with a smile. Ahsoka's faced saddened as she remembered her memories with Anakin, their endless bickering, his teachings and also his caring towards to her. She hung her head in shame, she wished that she had not left the Order, Anakin would still be alive, with his family and friends and there will be no Jedi Purges happened.

"I remembered the first time we met," Ahsoka spoke, "When I introduced myself as his padawan, he was shocked. I never knew that he never wanted a padawan. We have a rocky start that time, we always fight, I get annoyed at him or he get annoyed at me but as time comes, I feel lucky to be his apprentice. Skyguy is very caring to me or to our comrades, and he never left a man behind. He never wanted someone he cared killed before his eyes, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He was not just my master, he was a friend, a father and a brother to me… and I left him, Oh Force! I was so cruel! So cruel and I—" but her sentence never finished as she sobbed with her face covered with her hands. Padme's heart clenched at her, she liked Ahsoka when she learned that she was Anakin's padawan. Wanting the comfort the young girl, she sat beside her and wrapped her arms around her, one hand caressing her back.

"I'm sorry Padme, I'm sorry that I failed your husband, I'm so sorry…" she apologized to her. Padme only kissed her montrails. "Shhh… It's alright Ahsoka," she said, "I forgive you, and Anakin will do it the same way. You were like a daughter to him and a younger sister for me. You are family Ahsoka, don't cry… Anakin wouldn't want to see you cry right?"

Ahsoka looked at her and nod. Padme smiled at her, "Good. Now be strong sweetheart, Anakin would be very proud of you, I can tell you that,"

Ahsoka's reddened eyes sparkled at her statement. "Thank you Padme," she only said.

Padme waved her hand, "You're welcome. What are friends for?"

Then the two girls laughed. Obi-Wan and Rex laughed too. The painful memories were replaced with joy as they talked about the happy memories they have with Anakin. Obi-Wan told them of his ten years of training with Anakin, and explained of how he gotten gray hairs easily because of stress while training Anakin. Ahsoka told them of her and Anakin's bickering, of his crazy jokes and pranks and how often she taunted Anakin by calling him Skyguy or whatever else. Rex told them of their adventures of how Anakin stuck on the quicksand and he have to find a way to get the poor man out on one of their missions. Padme told them of her and Anakin's romances and also the day Anakin nearly killed by a shaak when they were on Naboo, protecting her.

"Mommy?" The four looked up to Leia who was standing with Luke. Both of their faces were filled with fear and horror. They ran to their mother and sat down on each of her lap. They clutched their tiny hands to their mother's dress. Padme frowned.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked the frightened children.

"Luke and I sense something…" Leia answered.

"I sense it too," Ahsoka said, looking around the room, eyes widened in horror.

Obi-Wan nodded. He reached through the Force then his eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" he shouted.

Suddenly a huge explosion came near from them, sending large pieces of wall and metal and furnitures flying throughout the room. Obi-Wan used the Force to lift a large piece of a rock to block them from large metal that was flying towards to them.

"REX GET THEM TO SAFETY!" he yelled at Rex who was covering Padme, Ahsoka and the twins with his body. Rex nodded and led the others to the exit.

Obi-Wan ran after them, using the Force to send the flying metals back to where they came from. Fires were everywhere and the group tried to avoid it. Luke was tripped and was left unnoticed when he stepped to a circular metal and nearly caught by the fire but Obi-Wan scoop the boy quickly before the fire caught him. The two got out safety and ran to the speeder where the others are waiting for them. Obi-Wan gave the boy to Padme who cried after she noticed that she left her son in the explosion. Obi-Wan entered the speeder and started to drive away from the burning apartment, using the Force to make sure that no one noticed or followed them.

"What happened?" Padme demanded. "Does someone wanted me dead!?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I suspected that it was Palpatine. He always wanted you dead. Since Anakin Skywalker is gone, he wanted all the remaining traces of him gone too. You and the children."

Padme's face was filled with horror. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"You need to hide where Palpatine will never find you nor his apprentice Darth Argus. I need to contact Bail now," Obi-Wan said. He pressed Bail's frequency and the image of the Alderaanian Senator appeared.

"Padme! Thank goodness you're safe! We heard that your apartment was exploded," Bail spoke. "Are you alright? How about the twins, are they safe? Is everyone of you are okay?" he asked with concern look on his face.

Padme nodded. "Bail, we need your help. Someone wants me and my babies dead. Luckily we've survived from the explosion," Padme said.

Bail nodded at her statement. "Of course, you must go to Alderaan to hide. My wife and I will protect you. I will send you the Tantive IV to pick you up," Bail said.

"Thank you, Bail so much!" Padme exclaimed as her lips curled into a smile. "I don't know what to do without you!" she said.

Bail waved his hand. "You are my friend Padme, we will help you no matter what happened. Don't worry, I promise you that Palpatine or Argus will never find you," he said.

Padme bowed slightly. "Thank you. You have my greatest gratitude," she spoke.

Bail nodded. "Obi-Wan, what are you going to do now?" he asked at the Jedi Master.

"I will come with Padme into hiding. The twins are very strong with the Force, if Palpatine find out that they were still alive, he will find them and kill them," Obi-Wan replied. "They needed their training to be completed. They were the galaxy's only hope. And… I have a promise to Anakin to keep them safe," he added sadly as he looked to Padme.

"I will come with Padme, too," Ahsoka interrupted. "I wanted to train them even though my training is incomplete. Besides, a master only have one apprentice, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, Ahsoka, you have a lot of experience since your apprenticeship under Anakin. I will finish your training if you wanted," he said.

"Thank you Master Kenobi," Ahsoka replied.

"Very well, then I will meet you at Tantive IV. Padme, please be safe," Bail said at Padme.

Padme nodded. "I will Bail, take care of yourself," she said.

"Alright," Bail said. "Organa out," then the image of Bail disappeared.

Padme sighed. Anakin is gone, and her life and their children's were in the line of danger now. All of the four years of happiness are gone. The Republic is gone, the Jedi are gone and her husband is gone now… All what was left to her was these two precious children snuggled beside her, sleeping soundly. She stroked Leia's cheek with the back of her fingers, feeling the softness of the young child's skin. The she stroked the blond locks of Luke's hair and kissed the top of their heads. Anakin had done a very good job to protect them and her and she will now do the job to keep them from the hands of the serpent, making sure that her husband's death will not in vain.

Palpatine waited as his apprentice's ship landed smoothly on the landing bay. When it had successfully land, the ramp lowered down and the hooded figure of Argus walked down towards him and kneeled in respect. Next to him, were two clone troopers who were dragging an unconscious Anakin by his arms who only stopped when they faced the Sith Lord and saluted in respect.

"Milord, where will we placing him?" one of the troopers asked.

"Place him on the holding cell inside. I will speak to him alone later," Palpatine replied.

"Yes milord!" the clonetroopers saluted and left, still dragging the unconscious man with them.

Palpatine smiled as he faced his kneeling apprentice.

* * *

Anakin woke up in the darkness again, he groaned as he crawled to the corner of the dark room. He sat down and leaned his back on the cold metal of the wall. He missed Padme and the twins… are they safe? Are they fine? Are they still… alive?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door hissed open, revealing the hooded figure of Palpatine, his Sith eyes glowing as he stared at the injured man.

"Hello Anakin," Palpatine greeted with a smile, showing his rotten teeth that sent a shiver down through Anakin's spine.

"Sidious," he spat. "What do you want?"

"Oh... I have something to show you, young Jedi," then his expression showed concern. "About your _family…_ " he said.

Anakin's face shot up when he heard the word family. "Where are Padme and the twins?" he asked desperately. "Are they safe? Are they alright?"

Palpatine's scarred face stared at them, showing a fake sad face. "I'm afraid that… your family died in explosion on your apartment hours ago," he replied with a grandfatherly concern.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and horror. "No! that's not true! That's impossible!" he cried in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…" Palpatine said, pulling out a holovid from his pocket. "But I have to show you this," then his bony fingers pressed play while Anakin watched.

" _An explosion in 500 Republica was occurred 3 hours ago. It is believed that the apartment was belonged to the Nubian Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker. Investigators believed that the occupants died in the fire since no one reported seeing one coming out from the apartment. Population of Naboo mourned for the loss of the beloved Senator and to her children." The reporter said as the image of the burned and exploded apartment appeared on the holovid. After that, the holo-video faded._

Anakin sank to his knees, hands on his face as he wept. He failed again… He failed his mother… his angel and now their children. He had nothing now… Nothing…

"Join me, Anakin," Palpatine offered. "Join me to the dark side, Anakin! I told you that I have the power to save Padme but you didn't listened! Instead you still believed in the foolish lies of the Jedi! Join me Anakin… you have nothing to left now… You failed to save everyone! You are weak! You are foolish!" he spat.

But Anakin didn't answer, he just wept, ignoring Sidious' taunts at him. He knew that there is a possibility that the children and Padme are alive and he will get out of here to find them, even if it have to kill Argus and Palpatine

"Join me Anakin…" Sidious spoke again. "Join me to the dark side…"

"I will never join you!" Anakin spat. "I'm a Jedi! And I devoted my life to bring peace and justice to the galaxy that you evil slugs took away!" he spoke boldly and clear to oppress the Sith.

A bolt of blue lightning sent him flying towards the dark room, hitting the wall hard. He groaned in pain and agony as he crawled away from the preying eyes of the Sith.

"Young fool," the Sith hissed angrily. "You will join me! And you will!" then he stormed out of the room, leaving Anakin again in the darkness of the room.

Anakin felt relieved as the Sith left him. He lay down on the floor, trying to reach out to the Force but he failed to do so. He can only pray that Palpatine was lying, Padme and the twins were safe somewhere out of the Sith's reach. He will do everything in his power to get out of his prison hell and find them, Padme and his children needs him, and he needed to be there, with them.

* * *

 **Sorry if I updated so long again! My uncle needs my laptop for his zoology class presentation… again… But I will try to update soon! And by the way, I am done with ROTS AU so we will be heading now to ANH yehet! Yeah I made the 500 Republica explode to make Padme and the twins disappear in the galaxy.**

 **Hope you to love The Lost Father more! Enjoy my fellow Padawans!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	11. The Captured Princess

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **A/N:** Just wanted to tell you that this chapter will be the start of A New Hope AU of The Lost Father. Things will change but the flow of the original trilogy will still be the same except that Anakin and Padme are in there and Luke wasn't a farmboy but a 14 year old Rebel Commander and as for Leia, she will be the princess of Alderaan in disguise, using the last name Organa instead of Skywalker in public and also a 14 year old Imperial Senator and both of them are Jedi Padawans. I made them 14-15 in ANH to make them teens since the ANH will be 10 years after ROTS since the twins are 4-5 there. Just a trivia you know so you guys wouldn't be confused. But have fun anyway!

 **Disclaimer:** AHH! FORGET IT! I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OKAY?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10- THE CAPTURED PRINCESS**

 _10 YEARS LATER…_

"Princess Leia, we are approaching the Tatooine System," a Rebel officer reported.

"Thank you Lieutenant, you may tend to your other duties," Leia replied as the rebel saluted and left her in the holo-transmitter room. Leia looked back again to the hologram images of Mon Mothma, General Dodonna, Padme Amidala-Skywalker and also to Commander Luke Skywalker.

"When you have arrived there, send a ship to fetch General Kenobi and get out of there immediately before the Imperials found out," Mon commanded.

Leia nodded at her. "Yes Lady Mothma, don't worry I won't fail you. I'm a Jedi, remember?"

Mon frowned at the young princess' statement. "Yes, I know. But this mission is very important to the Alliance," she continued. "The Death Star plans are very important and valuable to the Imperials. Once they have found that you stole them, our mission will fail and the deaths of the spies who risked obtaining of this plans will be in vain."

"I will Lady Mothma," Leia replied.

Mon nodded at her, satisfied at what the young girl had said. _The galaxy is in your hands, Leia. Your father will be very proud of you,_ she thought.

"Very well, then you have nothing to report now, princess. Be safe princess," the Chandrilan Senator told her.

"Leia, take care of yourself sweetheart," Padme said. "May the Force be with you."

Leia smiled at Padme, "With you two mom," she said then she looked at Luke. "Take care of mom, bro."

Luke nodded at her and smiled.

Then the transmission ended, leaving Leia alone in her thoughts. After the apartment exploded, she and her family fled to Alderaan aboard the Tantive IV that Bail sent to them. They lived in a secret cottage that belongs to the Organas that were hidden in the forested areas of Alderaan. Obi-Wan trained Luke while Ahsoka trained her, and she learned to wield double-lightsaber while Luke preferred single and the two have mastered their father's lightsaber style Djem So using Anakin's secret holocrons that Obi-Wan had kept. Things have been changed for them, they grew up without a father and the twins frequently have nightmares of their father's death, causing them to sleep lightly, fearing that the nightmares might come back. Padme had been suited by some wealthy men but she refused, since she told them that she will always remain loyal to Anakin even though he was dead and they often heard her crying for him in her bedroom every night, praying for him to come back to her, to them but it never came. Life was very hard for them, their identity had to be secret and they have to be out of the sight of the Imperials and they were never free to be who they are.

Leia sighed as the memories resurfaced her mind. She missed her father dearly and today was his death anniversary, the day before their 15th birthday. She missed his bedroom stories that he always tell whenever they go to sleep. She missed him calling her "princess," and she also missed the feeling of being in his arms whenever he gave her a hug, that made her feel safe and comfortable along with her brother. But those memories are gone, thanks to the Emperor's lapdog Argus, the Sith who took their father away from them, who destroyed their once happy life 10 years ago and leaving them alone shattered and broken. She clenched her fists as her blood boiled in her anger, swearing to her father's grave that she will avenge his death and make Argus pay by rotting him in Hell. But someone balked her idea in killing Argus, _Revenge is not the Jedi way_ as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka said to her, telling that it will only destroy her and lead it to her fall to the dark side. She breathed deeply and reached out to the Light Side of the Force, allowing peace and calmness to flow through her body. When it is done, she smiled and focused on her mission; fetch General Kenobi and bring the plans to Uncle Bail. She will finish her mission, for the Alliance and to her father.

"Princess!" a rebel called out as he approached her. "An Imperial Star Destroyer appeared from the hyperspace! We've been captured!"

Leia's face paled and her eyes widened, _Damn it! They have found out!_ She cursed in her thoughts. But she didn't let her fear overpower her and breathed deeply. She faced the frightened rebel with a senatorial face, calm and without fear.

"Send a squadron of rebel troops to block the Imperials from finding the plans. I will find a way to keep the plans hidden," she ordered the rebel.

The rebel obeyed and saluted, "Yes your highness!" he replied and left her alone. Leia let out a lot of Huttese curses that she had heard from her brother and to her… father. She pulled out her comlink and typed Artoo's frequency.

"Artoo," she spoke. "Come over here to the escape hatch."

* * *

Luke's eyes shot up from his meditation as he sensed danger from his sister. _Oh… Leia…_ he thought as he got up from his meditation chair and sprinted to the Alliance Council Chambers.

"Mother!" he called out, panting heavily. "It's Leia! She's in danger! Imperials caught her!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock as they heard Luke's news. Padme's eyes widened in shock as tears began streaming.

"Oh no! Not Leia!" she cried as she sobbed and sank to her knees. Mon bent down and comforted her.

"I'm sorry, Padme," Mon whispered. "If I have known that this going to happen… I shouldn't have let her take the mission."

Padme wiped her tears away as she nodded in understanding. "We have to rescue her immediately," she spoke, standing up and faced them with her senatorial mask, she looked to her son. "Do you know who captured the Princess, Commander?" she asked.

Luke gulped at her question, hesitating to answer her but he lowered his head down and looked up to her again, his lips thinned and his eyes were looking down on the floor.

"Darth Argus," he answered quietly.

Everyone was in shock at his answer. _Darth Argus? Palpatine's lapdog!? How will they rescue the princess if her captor was the Empire's second in command?_ Luke had heard their thoughts, he lost their father and he will not lose his sister, even the Sith will have to kill him to save her life. He faced them bravely, showing them the image of Rebel Commander Luke Skywalker.

"I will rescue her," he spoke boldly, much to Padme and Mon's shock.

"No Luke," Padme shook her head in refusal. "I don't want to lose you nor your sister… And I know your father wouldn't allow that! I have to keep you safe!" she stated, fear in her voice.

"Lady Skywalker is right, Commander," Mon replied, nodding at Padme's statement. "You and your sister were the galaxy's only hope. We don't want to lose anyone of you," she said.

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry Mother but I won't do that," he spoke. "If I was father, would I let my own daughter die by the blade of the Sith? Father died for saving us and I would willingly die just to save my sister! Just let me rescue her! I will bring her back, I promise!"

Padme gazed at him in awe and pride but she was still worried about him. Would she let her son go now that her daughter was captured by the galaxy's most evil man? She sighed deeply… she didn't know what to do… _Force Ani, help me…_ she prayed silently.

When she had made her decision, she faced her son and nodded at him. "Very well, Commander, we trust you in this mission. We will brief you for this mission immediately," she said in her senatorial voice.

Luke's eyes widened and beamed at her sentence, but cleared his throat. "Thank you, Lady Skywalker," he spoke. "I won't fail you."

Padme give him a sad smile. _Oh I wish you won't…_

* * *

Leia saw Artoo approaching at the entrance of the escape hatch. She gestured the droid to come over her. Artoo obeyed and come over to the young princess then stopped to face her. Leia bent down and inserted a holo-disk on the droid's holo-compartment.

"Artoo, activate the holo-recorder," Leia ordered. "I need to send a message to Uncle Obi-Wan."

Artoo obeyed again and did as the princess ordered. When the recording was all set, Leia began to speak her message and when it was done, she deactivate it and instructed the droid to bring the plans to Obi-Wan Kenobi safely and accompany him to ride a ship to Alderaan where the Jedi would send the plans to Viceroy Organa. Leia sigh, it was a dangerous risk for her. Sooner or later, she will die at the hands of the Empire, leaving the fate of the galaxy for her brother alone just as their father had been.

After she instructed her faithful droid, she saw Threepio waiting for his companion and bid goodbye to Artoo who left her to approach Threepio to begin his mission. Leia pulled ran quickly to hide to distract the droids from coming to the escape hatch. She began regretting of giving her lightsabers to Luke, who insisted that not to bring them if Argus would found out that she was a Jedi. _Your lightsaber is your life…_ as what the Jedi said to her, the lightsaber is her only hope for her survival. But since she didn't have her lightsabers, she can only hope that these blasters could help her survive this terrible attack.

* * *

Anakin woke up, feeling the pain that he had used to during these terrible ten years of his life. He crawled to a nearby corner of his room, his back leaning against the coldness of the wall. _Ten krething years without Padme… ten years without his twins_ , he thought as tears fell through his bruised cheeks. Luke and Leia were 15 tomorrow, and he didn't even saw how they looked like in their teenage years. He sighed as he thought of his family. Are they even still alive these days? Did Argus had found and kill them? He can only hope that they were in perfect hiding where the Sith couldn't find them.

He looked around at his dark room, lighted only by the dim light of the room. He was always under Argus' guard so wherever Argus was, he was there, locked in a cold, dark room. His eyes had adapted to the darkness of the room and always blinked whenever he saw the light. But it was only seconds since his eyes were wrapped with a black blindfold and was heavily chained with Force chains, so he couldn't use or feel the Force when being transferred. They blindfolded and chained him to ensure that he wouldn't escape his prison or their lives would pay for his escape. Now, he had been transferred wherever he was but Anakin was sure that he was in Argus' star destroyer since he had overheard that they have captured a Rebel ship aboard Tatooine and Argus have to retrieve the stolen plans of the Death Star, the moon-sized battle station that have the power to destroy a whole planet. As what he had heard, these Rebels or as they called themselves Alliance to Restore the Republic or Rebel Alliance as what the Empire called them were the group of people who opposed the rule of the Empire and were growing in numbers. He had heard that these people were responsible of hiding renegade Jedi who survived the Jedi Purges ten years ago. If he could only escaped there, he would probably join these people to defeat the Empire and Padme would probably join them since he heard Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were one of the leaders of these organization… _if she only and the twins had lived…_

The door hissed open and a stormtrooper entered with a tray of a glass of water and a piece of bread. He stopped at the sight of the bruised man and placed the tray in front of him.

"Eat," the stormtrooper ordered. Anakin rolled his eyes at the stormtrooper, ignoring his orders. He wasn't hungry and he could probably eat later. But to his surprise, he received a hard punch on his cheek, knocking him down but it was not enough for him to be unconscious.

"Now eat scum!" the trooper growled. "Or do you want another punch on your face." Then the trooper left him and shut the door.

Anakin sat up, staring at his reflection on the glass of water. _Force I look like Obi-Wan now,_ he mused as he moved his face to his side to see a red mark on his cheek that the stormtrooper had given him when he punched him earlier. He had a beard grown on his face and he had bruises all over his face and body due to his daily torture. He knew that he will be tortured later for hours just like the past ten years.

He sighed, no one healed him after his torture and he had to bear all the pain all over his body. But he wouldn't be like this forever…

 _He will get out of here no matter what happened…_

* * *

Leia was led by the group of stormtroopers as they walked to the tall hooded figure of Darth Argus. She admitted that she is starting to agree with Obi-Wan saying that blasters were clumsy and uncivilized. She had been stunned earlier while sharing blaster bolts with the two stormtroopers to prevent them coming near from the droids while they escaped the ship through the escape pod.

 _I'm going to die… Happy Birthday to me…_ she thought sarcastically as she faced the towering figure of Argus, whose glowing Sith eyes staring at her hotly to her skin, causing to send shivers down to her spine. But she ignored her fear and faced the Sith Lord with her best senatorial mask.

"Darth Argus," she spat at the Sith boldly. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this! If they heard that you attacked a diplomatic mission—"

Argus cut her off. "Don't act so surprised, your Highness," he said. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed on this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." He demanded.

Leia shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate and on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." She protested, denying her affiliation to the Rebellion

Argus grew irritated at the sight of the girl. He glared at her angrily. "You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!" he shot back. "Take her away!" then the stormtroopers take the young girl to her holding cell where she would be brought to the Death Star. With her one last glance, the princess shot him a glare as she disappeared from his sight. Argus felt something that he didn't experienced before… like a desire? No! He didn't have a desire for the girl! He is 29 and the girl is merely 14 or 15. But he felt amazed at her boldness and how she managed to get a nerve at him. His lips curled into a smile, remembering that Sith can have what they wanted. He wanted the girl… and he will have her, whether she like it or not.

* * *

Luke stepped down at the transport ship that he had been riding since the Rebels wouldn't allow him to go there with his X-wing and he had to get there in disguise.

Leia had send them her last message, telling them that the plans were hidden in Artoo and Threepio and the two droids have managed to escape to the planet using an escape pod and as what he have guessed, the two were somewhere in the sand-forsaken planet.

"I don't like sand," he mumbled as he kicked sand while walking through the bustling streets of Mos Eisley. He bought a speeder from a local alien and began to drive to Ancorhead. As he drove through the waste desert lands of the outside of the city, he spotted two figures not far away on his path. He pulled out a macro-binocular and brought the scope to his eyes. His lips curled into a grin, relieved and happy to see their droids, Threepio and Artoo. He continued to drive towards the two droids when Threepio noticed him.

"Thank the Maker! It's Master Luke!" Threepio exclaimed as Luke parked the speeder in front of them.

"Heya Threepio, how are ya?" Luke said as he hopped out of the speeder and kneeled in front of Artoo to inspect if there is any malfunction on the droid.

"Well Master Luke, we've been walking here for hours! If you haven't arrived, we've probably had been melted or scraped into pieces," Threepio answered.

"Uh-huh," Luke nodded as he stood up and headed towards the speeder then opened the door, motioning the droids to come in. Threepio and Artoo happily obeyed their Master and entered the speeder as well.

When the two droids had settled down on their seats, Luke continued to drive until he reached the Lars' homestead where he will stay for the night since his mother warned him of Tusken Raiders that were scattered around the whole desert for the whole night. Luke quickly turned off the engine and jumped off the speeder while Owen and Beru stood outside, waiting for him.

"Hello Luke," Beru greeted the boy with a kiss on his cheek.

"So what brings you here on Tatooine, young Luke?" Owen asked.

"Oh these droids," Luke answered. "You see, Leia has been… captured…"

"Captured?" Owen and Beru asked in shock. "By whom?"

"Darth Argus," Luke answered again, but his voice was silent and tears streaked on his cheeks.

Beru gasped and leaned her face on her husband's chest as Owen stroked her back gently. "Poor girl," Beru whispered softly. "Why a monster like him capture that sweet girl?"

Owen scowled at Luke. "Why did Argus capture Leia?"

Luke stared at them, hesitating if he is going to answer that question. Part of him want it a secret to them since he don't want a good people like them to be exposed to the Empire but there was also another part of him that told him to tell them what really happened. But they were his family also, the only breathing people left that reminded him of his father, he sighed deeply and face them again.

"But I think I should tell it to you inside, this is very important and you there is no one have to heard it but only you," Luke replied.

* * *

Anakin was sitting on the floor when the door opened again and two stormtroopers began chaining him again, never cared if they hurt the man. Then one of them took a black fabric and placed it around his eyes carelessly, causing him to scream in pain. After they ensured that he will not run, they dragged him towards the torture chamber where Argus stood patiently waiting for him.

The two stormtroopers let go of Anakin, causing him to stumble and lay down on the floor, breathing heavily. Argus kneeled in front of him and touch his bearded chin, making him to face the young Sith.

"You never give up, don't you Skywalker?" Argus spoke curiosly but Anakin knew he was challenging him.

Anakin pulled his face away from his touch. "Never…" Anakin spat, gritting his teeth. "Why you didn't still kill me?"

The Sith laughed while he shook his head and stared again at him. "Because…" he spoke, "My master thinks you're so special… since you are the Chosen One of the pathetic Jedi but you're not… You are weak! You're foolish and stupid yet my Master wants you to join him so you can replace me!" then a bolt of Sith Lightning coursed through Anakin's body causing him to scream in pain and agony. Anakin closed his eyes, waiting to die and was hoping that he can see his wife and children in the _afterlife_ and be with them. But as he waited, the electricity was gone… and pain only remained, causing Anakin to groaned and clenched his teeth as he rolled on the floor, trying to ease his pain.

"Begin… now!" Argus barked as the guards picked up Anakin and chained his wrists to hang him on the room. And then Anakin's torture had begun…

The guards took each of the electric magnastaff and set it to the highest level. Then they hit it on Anakin's body, causing him to cry as he felt pain coursing throughout his body, making his arms and knees weak even it was the start of his torture.

"Never still giving up huh? It's been ten years now… You have nothing… You have no wife… no children and you have nothing… You are nothing Skywalker… You are just a nobody… A nobody…" Argus hissed mockingly as he ignited his red saber and brought the blade directly on his left shoulder, slowly bringing it down across his body, making a new wound to open and streaks of blood are flowing through his body. Anakin bit his lip in pain, the burning blade of the lightsaber was intensly hot and it feel like he was burning on the lava fires of Mustafar. Then he cried again, his voice echoing the whole room and the walls trembled, beginning to crack. But it didn't finish when Argus delivered a hard punch on his stomach, causing Anakin to spit blood from his mouth and splatter the floor. Anakin coughed as he licked his blood, tasting it. Anakin was tired now… Damn tired… He wished he had died along with the victims of the Jedi Purge… Why did he have to endure such pain? He had been happy throughout the past years of his life. Life had been perfect to him until this monstrosity had appeared in the galaxy. Destroyed of everything he had before, his wife, his Luke and Leia, his friends and the Jedi who had been his family when he was still an apprentice, including Obi-Wan whom he looked as his father and Ahsoka who he treated as his younger sister and daughter as well. He closed his eyes, wishing to die so that he wouldn't experience pain again and be in peace with his family but it never happened.

"Take him back to his cell," Argus ordered as he left the room. The guards obeyed and take Anakin back to his cell while the Dark Lord was in their front.

Argus walked silently to the princess' cell after enjoying so much pleasure of torturing Skywalker. Now, he had to interrogate the young princess in order to find out where she had hidden the plans. Princess Leia Organa, a girl who boldly stood up against him at the very young age. He wouldn't deny that the girl was also beautiful, no—she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and now, she will be his, _his only._ The girl will be the only way in order to get rid of Elina in his mind. And as he had planned, after the interrogation of the girl, he will force her to marry him and kept her locked in his chamber to make sure that the galaxy learned that she had died. And since she was a politician, he could use an extra help from her to run the Senate when he became the emperor… Yes, and everything would be his and nothing will stand in his way…

* * *

Leia sat on the bench of her cell, waiting for torture or rather… execution. She sigh, she had put her life in danger at the young age. She was 14 and 15 tomorrow, a young teenage girl who had grown up so much, thinking that she can face all the greatest challenge in her life. And now, she will die at the hands of her father's murderer.

The door hissed open and the menacing figure of Darth Argus entered the cell. Leia felt a shiver down to her spine as she faced the glowing Sith eyes of the man. But something caught her eye as she gazed behind Argus. Two stormtoopers are dragging a man by his arms. The man was shirtless and wounded but she stared at his features. He had long dark blond hair with beard but she never saw his eyes and his body was muscular while his right arm was metal, she watched the man as he was dragged away until he disappeared. She leaned her body forward, wanting to see the man again but a floating black circular droid blocked her sight. She stiffened in horror as she saw a smirk from the Dark Lord's lips.

"And now your Highness, we will discuss the location of the Rebel Base," Argus stated as the door shut behind them.

He kneeled down to Leia's level, touching her cheeks with one hand. "Tell me, princess. Where did you hide the plans? Answer my questions and you will not be tortured," he said. "You must cooperate if you wanted to live." He added.

Leia hid her fear and put up her senatorial mask as she gazed at the dark lord. "I have diplomatic immunity," she boldly replied in her calm but usual diplomatic tone.

The Sith grinned. "Ah, but your petty lies won't work on me girl. Tell me now…" he hissed as he gestured his hand to the droid to begin her torture. The droid moved forward and injected a 5 inch syringe on shoulder, causing her to clench her teeth in pain.

"I will ask you again, princess. Where's the Rebel base and where are the plans?" he asked again, growing more impatient and annoyed at her.

Leia glared at him. "Go to hell, devil!" she spat.

A hard slap hit her right cheek, which formed a nasty looking bruise because of the roughness of his leather-gloved hand. He quickly removed his glove and shot her with a fair amount of Sith Lightning, Leia screamed in pain as it coursed through her body.

"Had enough?" Argus spat, lowering his outstretched arm as the lightning ceased and left her gasping.

"You… monster…" Leia hissed.

"I am," Argus replied simply, but to Leia, he was proud of it and it had sickened her by that.

"Whatever you do to me Argus, my loyalty lies to justice and democracy!" she stated. "You and that serpent you call Master had destroyed everything! And one day… everything that you had worked for will all be nothing!"

But Argus in response slapped her again on her already bruised cheeks, but it is harder to make her stumble to the floor. Then he raised his hand and Leia felt a tight grip on her throat. She held her neck with both hands, trying to get away from his grip, but she failed to do so.

"I am asking you for the last time, princess. Where are the plans and your Rebel base?" he asked again.

"Never!" she choked back.

Argus grew angry and irritated at her response. _Such a stubborn little brat,_ he thought angrily. Using the Force, he threw her across the cell as he watched her fall and lay down on the floor, coughing and gasping for breath.

"This is the last time that I will be merciful to you Princess," Argus growled as he stormed out of the cell, the orb droid following him. Leia felt her tears flow down on her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve then she lay down on the bench, hoping that she could get some sleep.

* * *

Anakin was thrown into his cell by the stormtroopers, his body slamming on the floor. He coughed as he crawled to the nearest corner of his prison. There he sat down, back against the wall as he closed his eyes, allowing tears to flow through his bruised cheeks. He touched the fresh wound on his body as he called out to the Force to heal it. To his luck, the wound started to close and Anakin felt relieved as pain decreased from his body, even it was too little. Anakin breathed deeply and leaned his head against the wall, and started to drift off as he thought about his family.

 _One day… We will be together again, and there will be no more distance between us… I promise my Angel and to you too, my little Princess and Pilot…_

* * *

 **Okay that's enough already! We're in ANH yey! Sorry if it's too AU than what you have expected and I apologize for that. And also… if you're asking why Argus had a thing for Leia, it was because she was like her past love and wanted her to fill the hole that was left behind. So there is a third wheel on Han and Leia's relationship. In the Original Trilogy Squad, Luke was the third wheel right? Yeah… why are the main characters always become the third wheel? Like Harry Potter? Or yeah… I don't know.**

 **PS. I NEED A BETA HERE! CAN YOU BE MINE?**

 **But I hope you enjoy this chapter and take note, I will update longer than you expected because of my uncle's zoology presentation… And it annoys me and I will never let him borrow my laptop AGAIN. But please drop some reviews if you like! May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans! ;)**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	12. Luke's Mission

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** They say that if you wish on a star it will come true "I wish that I owned Star Wars…" (checks the site) "If Jimminy Cricket were here, I'd squish him."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11- LUKE'S MISSION**

Luke steered his driving wheel through the rocky path of the Jundland Wastes. He had left the homestead early after he watched Leia's message while staying there for the night. He thought of Obi-Wan staying here in this sand-forsaken planet. He sighed, coming here were making his father's memories resurfaced in his mind. Memories of their good and happy times where they were happy, full of joy and… complete, until evil had come and destroyed them all. Obi-Wan came here because Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who was the one who had found Anakin, told him to go there because there will be training for him, so he had to leave Luke's training to Ahsoka, who had been Leia's Jedi Master and mentor. Luke continued to drive until he began sensing something. He stopped the speeder and hopped out, motioning the two droids to follow him.

"Master Luke," Threepio addressed him. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Threepio. But I sensed that there is danger coming here," Luke replied, looking around at his surroundings.

Artoo let out a multiple beeps and whistle, trying to tell Luke something. Luke frowned at the droid since he was still studying binary and Artoo was beeping fast that he couldn't understand a word.

"What?" Luke asked.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast," Threepio translated.

"Or Tusken Raiders, or worst," Luke added as he run to his speeder, taking out his lightsaber, and also Leia's that he clipped on his belt.

"Come on. Let's go have a look," He said, his hand gesturing the droids to follow him. "Come on!"

"Well, there are two banthas there," Luke said, looking through his binoculars as he magnified the view. "But I don't see any—Wait a second." He paused as his eyes focused again on the binoculars. "They're Tusken Raiders, all right. I can see one of them now," he added as a Tusken Raider came into his view, approaching one of the banthas. But another one of them approached Luke and began attacking him with his gaffi stick, causing Luke and Threepio to stumble backwards as Luke tried to reach his lightsaber but it was too late since the Tusken Raider hit his stomach with its stick, making him fall down on the ground while the Tusken Raider trying to continue hitting him but it failed since Luke used the Force to dodge his attacks and use the Force to send it fly backwards. He stood up on his feet and called out his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it as a glowing blue blade coming to life. The Tusken Raider recognized the blade and he began to run cowardly, fearing that he had faced the Demon Outlander.

"Well done, Luke," a voice said.

"Uncle Obi-Wan?" Luke replied, recognizing the voice.

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows as he pulled out his hood. He smiled to Luke as the young man stared at him in shock. His auburn hair was replaced with a grayish white hair while his face was covered with more wrinkles. He looked older when the last time he saw him. Ahsoka and his mother had hardly aged even they were participating in this dreadful war.

"Hello young Luke, my you have grown into a fine young man," he commented.

"Well hello, uncle Obi-Wan. Gosh you've grown so old!" Luke tease, as a playful smile covered his features.

Obi-Wan chuckled at him. "So much like your father," he said. "No wonder that Tusken Raider recognized you as the Demon Outlander."

Luke's eyebrow raised in confusion. "A what?" he asked, not understanding what the older man had said.

"A Demon Outlander," Obi-Wan answered. "They said it is a myth by Tusken Raiders. It said that there is one outlander who wiped out an entire village of Tusken Raiders and he never left one alive. He was said to be holding a blue pillar of fire that was outmatched by their gaffi sticks."

"This blue pillar of fire," Luke spoke. "Is it a lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. And that person was your father, the Demon Outlander,"

"What?" Luke exclaimed, his blue eyes seen to pop out of his eye socket. His father? Killed all those vicious beasts?

Obi-Wan sighed. "Your father confessed this to me years ago, when you and your sister where born." He spoke softly, as Luke listened to his story. "You see, when your father was protecting your mother on Naboo, he had nightmares of his mother being tortured and killed. He was desperate to stop the nightmares and feared that it might come true. So he flew to Tatooine, with your mother accompanying him, and learned that his mother was abducted by Tusken Raiders a month ago. But when he had found her… he was too late… Your grandmother died in his arms after she saw him, weak and wounded from the tortures and beatings of those creatures. Anakin grew angry and became raged as he blamed the Tusken Raiders for his mother's death and killed every one of them, including women and children, avenging her death. That was your father's first step to the Dark Side," He explained.

"That's why he was so protective of us. He feared that he might lose us, but in the end… he was the one that we lost," Luke replied sadly, lowering his head as he remembered of his father's last conversation.

" _Will you be back Dad?" the boy asked._

" _Of course I will! Don't you have trust in me my co-pilot?"_

 _Luke nodded. "I trust you Partner but I just don't want you to be hurt," he told him, a sad look on his cherubic features._

 _Anakin smiled sadly at his son. "I won't Luke and I promise you that," he told him. "I will buy you the skyhopper you wanted for your birthday okay? So don't be sad, pilot. And I also have a mission for you,"_

 _Luke's blue eyes widened. "A mission you say?"_

 _Anakin nodded. "Yes, when I am gone, be the man of the house okay? Take care of your mother and sister for me, please?"_

 _Luke nodded at him. "Yes sir!" he saluted with a smile. Anakin grinned and ruffled Luke's hair, "That's my man," he said. "I'm gonna miss you Partner."_

" _You too, dad," Luke said as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, hugging him tightly._

Luke smiled sadly as the image of his four year old self hugging his father as they bid goodbye. He missed him and today, was his 15th birthday, and also... his father's tenth death anniversary. The thought of those words brought pain to his heart, and felt hot tears falling down on his cheeks. He stared at his lightsaber placed on his hand as he stared at the mini-skyhopper attached at the end of it's hilt. _My father's last gift for me,_ he thought sadly. When he had began building his own lightsaber, he had an idea to place the figurine on his lightsaber to remind him of his late father. Even Leia did the same for her lightsaber using the small Alderaanian rag doll that their father had given them alongside with the skyhopper, making them to keep their father alive in their memory forever.

"I miss him," Luke spoke softly, eyes not leaving the lightsaber.

"Indeed, I miss your father everyday. He is the only family I had," Obi-wan replied. Dreams of Anakin crying out for help, begging him to help him escape on his so-called prison but Obi-Wan always told himself that it was only a dream. Anakin is dead, and he will never come back...

"So what brings you here Luke?" Obi-Wan spoke again, changing the subject, much to Luke's dismay.

"Leia's in trouble... She's been captured by Darth Argus while on a mission to bring the plans to Alderaan," Luke answered then pointed his finger at Artoo who was beeping quietly. "She secretly hide the plans on Artoo and she even got a message for you," he added.

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up as they heard a growling sound not far from them. "I think we better get indoors. The Tusken Raiders are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers," He said. Luke stood up and followed him but suddenly Artoo beeped at him, reminding him of something.

"Threepio," Luke muttered, then he began to run towards the forgotten protocol droid. He saw its severed arm and bend quickly to pick it up then he ran to Threepio was lying down on the sand. Then he and Obi-Wan lift the droid and sat it down gently.

"Where am I? " Threepio spoke. "I must have taken a bad step."

"Can you stand?" Luke asked concernly. "We've got to get out of here before the Tusken Raiders return," he added.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke," Threepio replied in a dramatic tone, looking at him. "There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for."

Luke shook his head in amusement. "No you're not," he told the droid. "What kind of talk is that?"

"Quickly, they're on the move," Obi-Wan spoke as he and Luke together lift the droid up and headed towards the speeder.

* * *

Luke finished attaching the Threepio's arm when Obi-Wan approached him and sat on the chair beside him.

"How is your mom, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked the boy.

"She's fine. But she still misses Dad," Luke answered. "There is a guy named Palo who was courting her. He was forcing mom to marry him. But mom kicked his ass instead." Obi-wan laughed at the statement.

"I can tell," Obi-Wan replied in amusement. "I remember when your father was 19 and was still a padawan, he was looking at the mirror for multiple times, making sure that he looked presentable when we face your mother when she was assigned under our protection," he added.

"Really?" Luke asked incredously. Obi-Wan nodded in reply with a smile. But suddenly Artoo began beeping at them, telling them about something. Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding the droid's beeps.

"Yeah right," Luke muttered. "Play the message Artoo," he ordered the droid. The droid beeped as a yes and began to project a hologram of a girl who was wearing a white long-sleeved dress and her face was covered with a hood.

" _Hello Uncle Obi-Wan. It's me, Leia. Years ago, you served with father in the Clone Wars, along with my mother. Now my mother begs you to help her in her struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my mother's request to you in person. But my ship has fallen under attack, and I am afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. Senator Bail Organa will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safety delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Uncle Obi, you're my only hope."_ Then the hologram image of Leia looked back and crouched down as the recording ended.

Obi-Wan leaned his back on his chair, glancing a look at the boy. "It seems we have a mission, my young padawan," he spoke. Luke chuckled and grinned at him.

"I'll pack my things," He said as he stood up but he stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Luke. "How about you? Did you pack your things?" he asked. Luke nodded as a yes.

"Good. I won't be long," Then Obi-Wan left the room, leaving Luke alone.

Luke looked around of his surroundings, then suddenly he sensed a presence through the Force.

 _Luke?_

 _He'ya sis,_ he answered with a smile.

 _Have you arrived at Uncle Obi-Wan's?_

 _Yeah. We've watched your message. We're going to leave in our hour._

 _Good. I'm stuck here on the Death Star, I think..._

 _You're on the Death Star!?_

 _I think so..._

 _Listen, Leia. After we bring the droids to Alderaan, I'm going to rescue you from that krething battle station, okay?_

 _Luke, you don't have to... I'm going to die anyway..._

Luke shook his head in refusal. _No Leia! I'm still going to rescue you! If I was Dad, will I let you die if you were captured by that kriffing Empire? If Dad was still alive, of course he will do the same! If he died just to save us from that krething Purges, then I will die to save you from that Force-forsaken battle station!_

There ws a long silence through their bond. Leia sighed at her brother's statement. Hot tears streaming on her cheeks, she couldn't let the people she love to sacrifice their lives to save her. Example of that was her father, Force, she still missed him. She wiped her tears with her long sleeve and breathed deeply before answering her brother.

 _I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose my best friend..._

 _You won't lose me... I promise..._

 _Then do me a favor. If your mission to Alderaan was a success, then go and rescue me but be careful, Argus was here. But if not, don't... I wanted to keep you and mom safe, you understand?_

 _Fine..._

 _Then stay safe nerfherder... May the Force be with you..._

 _With you too sis..._ Then his sister's Force presence faded from his senses.

* * *

Anakin was lying down on the floor for hours, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to reach out the Force to find his wife's or one of his children's presence, but he failed to do so. Force only knows of where in the galaxy they were. _I've been absent for them for 10 years... 10 krething years of their lives._ He missed everything, his children's entire childhood, their puberty stages, and now, they were both grown teenagers. _Damn you Palpatine for destroying my family,_ he thought as anger began to boil his blood and clenched both of his fists. He open his eyes and his gaze moved to the cell door. He stood up and closed again his eyes, calling out to the Force for the second time as he stretched out his flesh hand towards the door, trying to open the door with the Force. He focused and concentrated harder, using all his remaining strength to the Force but suddenly, his body began to sank down on the floor, breathing heavily and gsaping for air. He was tired, not only physically but emotionally and mentally. He rolled over the floor, his back laid down on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to hold his tears any longer. He bit his bottom lip and began to sob, as his plan failed once again. He will never see his wife or his children... He will die here in this pit of hell... _alone..._

And the name of Anakin Skywalker will be forgotten... forever...

* * *

 **Sorry for the very very long update! I have writer's block for days but luckily I have recovered and I'm happy for it. And also school intervenes once again and since there were so many events here, I didn;t have a time to write this chapter but thank the Force, I had finished this chapter even there were only two screen time, one for Luke and one for Ani. But don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting. And thanks to all of you guys becuase I got high grade in first grading and yehet! Because of that I'm going to give you a spoiler... on Instagram. So, that's all and drop some reviews if you like! May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans ;)**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	13. Death Star

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's note:** _Warning! This chapter contents mature content. It contains Leia's almost rape and Anakin's little 'treatment'._

 **Disclaimer:** I will ever say never own Star Wars.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12- TO THE DEATH STAR**

"Mos Eisley spaceport. You will never find more a wretched hive of scum and villainy," Obi-Wan stated as the two men stared out the view of Mos Eisley.

"We must be cautious," he told Luke then they headed towards the speeder.

* * *

Luke continued to drive his speeder along with his passengers Obi-Wan, C-3PO and R2-D2 as they entered the bustling city of Mos Eisley. But they eventually stopped as a group of stormtroopers approached them.

"How long have you had this droids?" the leader of the group asked.

"About three or four seasons," Luke answered.

"They're up for sale if you want them," Obi-wan added.

"Let me see your identification," the leader demanded.

"You don't need to see his identification," Obi-Wan replied, calling out to the Force as he waved his hand in front of the trooper, manipulating its mind.

"We don't need to see his identification," The trooper said.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Luke added.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," the trooper said again.

"He can go about his business,"

"You can go about your business,"

"Move along," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Move along. Move along," the trooper said as he waved them, motioning them to go to their own business. Luke's lips curled into smirk as he started the engine and continued to drive then he parked the speeder when they had finally reached their destination. Jawas approached them as they examined their speeder's features.

"I can't abide those Jawas. Digusting creatures!" Threepio stated as Luke hopped out of his speeder, followed by Obi-Wan.

"Go on, go on," Luke said as he shooed the creatures away. "Those troopers can be easily fooled, eh?" he remarked. "I thought we were dead."

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded," Obi-Wan commented. Luke only nodded at the Jedi then he moved his head, staring at a nearby cantina. "Do you really think that we're gonna find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" he asked, mentally cursing as he remembered of the Alliance not allowing to go using his X-wing.

"Most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here, only watch your step," Obi-Wan answered. "This place can be a little rough," he added then he began to stride towards the cantina, Luke and the droids following him.

* * *

When the group entered the cantina, a band of humanoid musicians played a song on a mini-stage while everyone was busy drinking alcohol and smoking, making the mixture of alcohol and smoke fill the whole cantina. Some others where chit-chatting and while others have their own worlds. Luke stopped on his tracks and began staring around his surroundings, feeling disgusted while Threepio standing beside him. Meanwhile Obi-Wan, who was sitting at the counter, talking to a pilot but rejected his offer and began to spoke to a Wookiee who was sitting nearby. Luke sighed and began to walk, approaching the Jedi Master.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here!" a bartender yelled out him, noticing the droids by his side.

"What?" Luke responded, confused at the statement.

"Your droids, they'll have to wait outside," the bartender replied, pointing at the two droids. "We don't want them here," he added.

"Why don't you wait out by the speeder? We don't want any trouble," Luke said to Threepio. Luke felt nervous since he didn't want these two droids out of his sight. They were very valuable and they were the only hope for the survival of the Rebellion.

"I heartily agree with you, sir," Threepio replied the two droids began to leave the cantina as Luke continued to walk towards Obi-Wan who was finished talking with the Wookiee.

"Uh…" Luke said as he tugged the bartender's sleeve and the man responded by turning around to face him. "I'll have one of those," Luke ordered. The man nodded and began to ready his order and serve it to the young man. Luke mouthed _'thank you,'_ but the man ignored him and continued to work. Luke gazed around at the people around him, watching them of whatever they were doing. But Luke didn't bother and get back on his own business, gathering around of his thoughts.

 _Kriffing karka chutta … Why life had to be unfair?_ He thought, _We've been so happy before, we've never done anything wrong but why in the kreth did this to be happen!? Dad's dead for a decade, mom became a single parent and Leia was captured by the galaxy's second in command! Damn you Palpatine… Damn you you slimy wrinkled poodoo for destroying my family! I'll rip your hands off—_ but he was snapped off of his thoughts when a hand angrily shoved him aside, a weird-looking alien speaking in a language that Luke couldn't understand. Luke ignored him and began to continue to drink when a hand tapped him on the shoulders. Luke turned around to face another alien with a grotesque face.

"He doesn't like you," the alien told him.

"I'm sorry," Luke replied and turned away from the aliens. But the alien angrily pulled his shoulders, making Luke faced him again. "I don't like you, either," the alien spoke again, anger filled his voice. "You just watch yourself," he added, threatening the young Jedi. "We're wanted men. I have death sentence on 12 systems."

"I'll be careful," Luke answered calmly, turning away from him again but the alien grew red in anger and pulled him again. "You'll be dead!" he hissed angrily.

"This little one's not worth the effort," Obi-Wan intervened them. "Come let me get you something," he told Luke, holding his shoulder to pull him away from the aliens but the alien angrily grabbed Luke and pushed him to a table, knocking it down. The alien pulled out his blaster, ready to shoot the two Jedi but his arm was sliced off by Luke's lightsaber. The alien looked at the young Jedi with fear and shock, learned that he just messed up with a wrong guy. But the other people who had witnessed it just ignored it and turned back to their business, thinking it was just a showdown, and the musicians continued to play the song. Luke quickly deactivated his saber and clipped it on his belt, looking around if there is anything suspicious around here. Obi-Wan and the Wookiee approached him.

"Chewbacca is the first mate on a ship that might suit us," he told Luke as they walked towards to a booth.

"I don't like the look of this," Threepio told Artoo, watching a man talking to a stormtrooper while waiting for their Master. They were standing by the speeder for minutes by it seemed to be hours for them.

* * *

The musicians played another song, and now, the song was smooth and melodic. Everyone seemed to forget the incident earlier as they continued to their business like it was a normal day for them. Luke, Obi-Wan and Chewbacca were sitting on the booth when a handsome, yet scruffy-looking man approached them. He was wearing a plain shirt were the first buttons of it were opened and was also wearing a black vest and a blood-stripped navy blue pants with a blaster on his holster. He had shaggy dark brown hair and his eyes were hazel colored.

"Han Solo," the man introduced himself in a heavy Corellian accent. "I'm captain of the Millenium Falcon. Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed, if it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Should I have?" the old Jedi responded, mocking the man. Luke's lip twitched in amusement but Han ignored him.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs," Han boasted with a smug look on his face. But the old Jedi replied him with a look of disbelief.

"I've outrun imperial starships," he added. "Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about big Corellian ships now."

Luke was only silent with the entire conversation, watching the man in irritation. _How long? My sister needs me now,_ he cried in his mind.

"She's fast enough for you, old man," he told them with a smirk. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers—myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked," Obi-Wan answered.

Han chuckled. "What is it? some kind of local trouble?" he spoke.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan replied in his calm, negotiator voice.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" Han said. "And it's gonna cost you something extra."

"10,000 in all advanced," the man said at last.

"10,000?" Luke snapped in shock and disbelief. _10,000? Is he crazy?_ "We could almost buy our own ship for that!" he said to Obi-Wan.

"But who's gonna fly it, kid, you?" Han mocked, raising his eyebrow.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself," _I'm the Commander of the elite Rogue Squadron you know? I can even fly it faster than you! You kriffing chuta!_ "We don't have to sit here and listen—"

"We can pay 2,000 now plus fifteen when we reached Alderaan," Obi-Wan told Han, causing Luke's words unfinished and shut his mouth up.

"Seventeen huh?" Han asked, clearing up the words that he had heard. Obi-wan only nodded in reply.

"Okay, you guys get yourselves a ship," Han said. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork," Han said. Luke grew alarmed as he turned around and he saw the bartender talking to a stormtrooper, pointing his finger to them.

"All right we'll check it out," Han added. The stormtroopers began to walk towards them but as they reached the booth, Luke and Obi-Wan were gone. Han and Chewie were the only ones seating on the booth. The stormtroopers thought that the two had flee so they ignored them and left to find the wanted suspects.

"17,000!" Han spoke. "Those guys must be really desperate. This really could save my neck. Get back to the ship, get it ready." Then the two stood up and left the cantina.

* * *

"You'll have to sell your speeder," Obi-Wan said to Luke as they walked away from the cantina.

"That's okay, I'm never coming back to this planet again," Luke answered, walking past to Threepio.

* * *

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable," Darth Argus stated. "It'll be some time before we can extract any information from her."

"The final checkout is complete," Admiral Motti spoke as he approached them. "All systems are operational. What course shall we set?"

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion," Tarkin replied.

"What do you mean?" Argus asked in confusion.

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full-power of this station," The slimy man answered. "Set your course to Alderaan," he ordered Motti.

"With pleasure," Motti replied.

* * *

Luke and Obi-Wan had sold their speeder to an alien female and they were walking towards to the designated Docking bay were Han and Chewie were waiting for them. Little did they know that there was an alien who was watching them and began to follow them when they had walked past him.

Han just felt relieved after his conversation with Jabba the Hutt. Luckily the Hutt had given him a second chance after convincing him that he would pay when they had crossed paths again. He had a large bounty on his head after failing to pay his debt on the Hutt.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well," Obi-wan said as the two hurried off towards the Docking Bay.

"We need to get hurry, uncle Obi-Wan," Luke replied in a worried voice. "My sister's life depends on it."

"Don't worry, Luke. Your sister will be rescued soon. Just put your trust in the Force," Obi-Wan reassured him. Luke only nodded as he put on his cloak. The alien stopped followed and pulled out his comlink, calling the Imperials.

When they had reached the Docking Bay, they saw Chewie waiting for them and led them inside the bay, where a large, yet-garbage looking ship was parking in front of them. Han was waiting at them at the boarding ramp.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke exclaimed in disgusted awe. _Seriously, is this the ship that you've been proud and boasting of, Solo?_

"She'll make .5 past lightspeed," Han replied with a scowl on his face, insulted by the boy's comment. "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I made a lot of special modifications myself," he added, boasting again. Luke only rolled his eyes.

"But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get outta here," Han said, his right arm stretched out and his body bent a little while leading the passengers inside the ship.

"Hello, sir," Threepio greeted the Corellian but Han only ignored him as they continue to enter the ship.

A group of stormtroopers were walking when they spotted the alien who told them the location of the suspects. The alien walked, approaching them.

"Which way?" the leader asked.

The alien answered by speaking his native language, pointing to the docking bay where the Millennium Falcon stood. The trooper nodded in understanding.

"All right men, load your weapons," the leader commanded as he walked towards the docking bay, his men following him.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" the leader yelled when they spotted the ship was still not taken off. Han's eyes grew wide as blaster bolts were shot to his ship. He quickly pulled out his blaster and started blasting the stormtroopers. Chewie heard the blaster sounds so he began to start the engines to ready for take-off. Han had successfully shot down the stormtroopers so he began to sprint towards the ship, closing down the ramp doors. "Chewie, get us out of here!" Han yelled running to the cockpit. Luke and Obi-Wan quickly sat down on the passenger cabin, as they heard the engine sound of the ship starting.

"Oh, my, I'd forgotten how I hated space travel," Threepio remarked.

The ship began to take off as the stormtroopers continued blasting them, but they failed to do so. The Millennium Falcon continued to fly away as they exited the Tatooine atmosphere.

Chewie growled at Han, as if telling him something. Han understand the Wookiee's statement as he flicked on a switch nearby him. "Looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought," Han stated. "Try and hold 'em off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed," He ordered. Chewie did so. Two Victory-class Star Destroyers were chasing the Corellian ship as the two pilots were struggling to outrun them.

"Stay sharp. There's two more comin' in. They're gonna try and cut us off," Han said.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke exclaimed as he and Obi-Wan approached them in the cockpit.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home!" Han warned him. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace," he added as he quickly punched the controls. "Besides I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

One of the Star Destroyers began to blast them as the ship continued to struggle to find of how to outrun those two.

"Here's where the fun begins," Han remarked with a slight grin.

"How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asked the Corellian.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the coordinates from the navicomputer," Han answered as flicker the controls.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke whined angrily. _This can only make things worse… I have to rescue my sister you-!_

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dustin' crops, boy!" Han shot back at him.

 _Damn it, I'm not a farmboy! You Corellian poodoo!_ Luke thought angrily, fighting the urge to cry out those words from his mouth.

"Without precise calculations, we'd fly right through a star or bounce to close to a supernova, and that would end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" He said to Luke, glaring at him.

"Han the deflector shields!" Luke replied, pointing to a flashing thing on the viewport of the cockpit.

"Sith! We're losing the deflector shield. Go strap yourselves in," Han responded. "I'm gonna make the jump to lightspeed." He finished his statement as he punched the coordinates and bluish-white beams of light appeared before them, pulling the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

A large, moonsize battle station entered the Alderaan System, and it orbited the beautiful planet of Alderaan. Governor Willhuff Tarkin stood up, staring at the lush planet of the planet by the viewport in the control room. _Such same that a planet like Alderaan to be obliterated,_ he thought. His lips curled in a smile.

Argus stormed into the cell of the princess, interrupting the girl's nap. The princess glared hotly at him, her dark eyes flashing with anger and hatred at the Sith.

"Back so soon, Argus?" she spoke.

"You're coming with me," he replied grabbing her arm.

"Where?" she asked, her face grew alarmed.

"To Tarkin," he replied coldly, he took the binders from the stormtrooper and cuffed her on the wrists. His gloved hand reached out to the girl's cheek and caressed it with the back of his hand to the princess' jaw. Leia shook her head furiously, pulling away from the Sith's touch, glaring at him. The Sith only smiled and he led the young princess, accompanied by two imperial officers to the control room of the Death Star where Governor Tarkin stood, waiting for them.

"We've entered the Alderaan System," Motti told Tarkin.

"Governor Tarkin," Leia addressed with a spat. "I should have expected you holding Argus' leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." She added with a smirk.

However, Tarkin was not offended with her insult. Instead, he brought a slimy smile on his face as he faced the Alderaanian princess.

"Charming to the last," he spoke. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life," He added as he touched the princess face with his bony hand.

Leia pulled away. "I'm surprised that you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself," she replied.

"Princess Leia, before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare to oppose the star systems now," he boasted proudly.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin… the more star systems will slip through your fingers," she taunted coldly.

"Not after we demonstrated the power of this battle station," Tarkin responded, irritated at the foolish girl. "In a way, you had determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first," he continued. "Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." The Governor finished his statement, facing the bluish-white planet of Alderaan on the viewport of the control room.

Leia's eyes grew wide in horror. _No! Not Alderaan!_ "No! Alderaan is peaceful!" she protested. "We have no weapons. You can't possibly—"

"You want another target? A military target? Then name the system."Tarkin cut her off. He stepped forward the princess, while Leia stepped a foot backwards. "I grow tired of asking of this, so it will be the last time," he spoke, moving closer as Leia moved away backwards and to her surprise, her back was leaned on Argus' front, blocking her way to move backward.

Tarkin stepped closer to her. "Where is the rebel base?" he demanded coldly.

Leia stared the planet in fear. Will she tell of where the rebel base? No! She wouldn't! She would never betray her friends! Her family! Mom! Luke! And she will never betray Dad! They had fought for freedom for so long, and she will never give up. Taking a breath, she looked up and faced the slimy governor.

"Dantooine," she silently answered and lowered her head in defeat. "They're on Dantooine."

"There. You see, Lord Argus? She can be reasonable," Tarkin spoke to Argus with a smirk.

Argus' was never fooled. He tried to probe her mind but it was heavily shielded, as if it was someone taught her to block her mind heavily. He scowled as he was sure that the girl was lying.

"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered Motti.

"What!?" Leia exclaimed in shock and horror.

"You're far too trusting," Tarkin replied, facing her. "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration but don't worry, we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

"No!" Leia cried as she moved forwards Tarkin to attack him, but Argus pulled her closer as tears began to stream down on her cheeks.

"Commence primary ignition." An officer commanded as the others obeyed and began to activate the weapons array. Then a few minutes later, a green laser beam came to life and began to blast the planet to pieces. Leia sank to her knees and wept, voices of millions crying out in pain rang to her ears. _I'm sorry… I failed you…_

* * *

Anakin's eyes snapped open as he felt something. He felt a tremor through the Force. His body jerked as he heard millions of crying voices on his ears and suddenly silenced. _What the hell happened?_ He wondered. But he was glad that he had felt the Force for the first time in ten years. In his early days of imprisonment, he was always placed in the Force-resistant cells. He felt naked without the Force since he was used to feel the Force with him. He sat down as his mind wondered of what he just witnessed through the Force. _Did someone die today? There are so many!_ He thought then suddenly a realization hit him. _Palpatine's pet project is fully operational!_ He guessed in his mind in horror. Anakin knew he was on the Death Star since he had overheard the two officers talking about their duties while stationing at the battle station. He had heard that the battle station had a power to destroy a planet, making in shiver in horror and disgust. How he could've been foolish to see the truth? He trusted Palpatine oh Force, he trusted him and looked at him as a fatherly figure for years. He was so masterful at hiding his true nature that even the wisest like Yoda was blind to see the real truth. Anakin always thought that he was a good and caring person, the best thing in the galaxy. But now, the Sith showed himself as a virus, the monster, a pest that needed to be removed in the galaxy. Anakin clenched his fists, fuming in anger as the voices came back to his ears, so loud that he couldn't possibly ignore it.

 _One day you will fall, Palpatine…_ he vowed silently. _I will send you and your lapdog to hell where you belong…_

* * *

"Take her back to her cell," Tarkin ordered Argus, watching the crying princess after witnessing the destruction of her homeplanet. Argus only rolled his eyes and grabbed the girl's arm, making her stand up. Princess Leia sniffed and wiped her tears with her long sleeve as she was headed back to her cell. When they had reached the cell, Argus opened the door and the princess entered, completely ignoring him. Instead of leaving her, he followed her and entered the cell as he faced the princess who is sitting on her bench, her reddened eyes facing the floor. He crossed his arms on his chest and stared at her coldly.

"I have an offer for you," He began.

"If you are offering me to join the Empire, no thank you, I'll never betray the democracy," she replied harshly.

Argus laughed. "No, it's not like that," he said.

Leia raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Argus walked towards the surprised princess and caressed her right cheek with his gloved hand and touched her face like Tarkin did earlier. "You will marry me, Princess Leia," he answered with an evil smile.

Leia in response slapped him hard. The force of her slap knocked the unsuspecting Argus' head to one side. Argus was stunned with her actions and blinked twice. He touched his outsmarting cheek and faced her with an angry glare on his face, eyes glowing yellow. "Did you just slap me?" he asked angrily.

"Well, yes. You want more? Do you think I will agree marrying to an evil monster like you?" she spat. "I would rather die than giving in to you! You are an obstinate pest! A lapdog! A cancer! A plague—"

Argus slammed her on the wall angrily as he leaned his face closer and then he began kissing and biting her neck roughly, his body between her legs. Leia let out a strangled cry as she struggled to break from the Sith's grasp. Argus left hand wondered her body on the side while the right one was holding both of her wrists. Leia felt dirty and disgusted at his actions. Luckily, one of her hands managed to break free from his grip and punched the Sith, knocking him down on the floor but it was not enough for him to be knocked unconscious. Argus in anger raised his hand and called out to the Force as Leia felt her throat constricted. Argus smiled wickedly at her.

"You have no choice princess. Once that I am done here on the Death Star, you'll be going to marry me and will be locked in my room. No one will ever find you, and you will be mine… forever…" He hissed as he released the princess from his Force-grip. The princess fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. "Damn… you, do you think I'll sleep with the monster who killed my father!" she screamed, her voice hoarse and weak from the choke.

"Your father is a rebellious traitor, girl. If you don't accept my offer, you might join him in Hell," he replied coldly, who would've thought the princess was so attached to the rebel senator Bail Organa.

"Get back to Hell…" Leia hissed angrily.

Argus only smiled at her and left the cell, pleased at the events occurred earlier. Leia fumed in anger at the Sith. "Screw you Argus!" she yelled angrily at the wall and sank to her knees, face burrowed in her crossed arms.

 _I am so sorry Mom… I am sorry Luke… and I am sorry Daddy… I had given myself to the devil…_

* * *

Argus went to a nearby cell and turned towards its guard, "Has he received his _treatment_?"

The guard shook his head and replied, "No milord, the emperor said that he is to be given his treatment on your command and that you will personally start it."

Argus nodded in understanding and punched in the security code, entering the room as he thought to himself, _This day just got better…_ he moved towards a part of the cell where he saw Anakin sitting down, glaring at him hatefully.

"What brings you here _chutta_?" Anakin spat.

"Why I'm here for your treatment of course…" Argus replied with a smirk, looking down as he saw that the man was surprised to hear this. "I just had my treatment or so you call it about an hour ago," he said.

"Oh is that so? I don't seem to recall giving it to you an hour ago. I seem to remember it being a day ago," he mocked.

Smirking to himself, he took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it and the last thing Anakin saw was the blade coming down on him…

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! What happened to Bananakin? I didn't even write that part** **thejedi1006** **did it. But sorry for the long update. I was supposed to upload this on Thursday (Filipino Standard Time) but our technician borrowed our wifi and still not returning it so I'm renting a wifi on a nearby internet shop** **. And the day I finished this chapter was the birthday of my bestie and co-writer,** **thejedi1006** **. Hey, if you're reading this, belated happy birthday sucker! Muahahaha! Lol. But I'm so happy that Chewie and Han made their appearance, and sorry for letting Leia nearly raped by Argus and I apologized for that. But the next chapter will be more interesting, I guess.**

 **Next chapter will be, Han, Luke, Chewie and Obi-Wan to the Death Star! Yehet! Clap! Clap!**

 **Please drop some reviews if you like, I would love to hear from you. May the Force be with you my fellow Padawans ;)**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	14. Onboard the Death Star

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** I ran out… sorry

 **CHAPTER 13- ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR  
**

* * *

Luke continued to practice his lightsaber training with the remote droid when he and Obi-Wan felt a tremor in the Force. Shocked, the old man stumbled as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan stated. "As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced."

"I feel it, too," Luke replied. _Probably the Empire had something to do with the tremor in the Force…_ he thought grimly.

"I fear that something terrible has happened," Obi-Wan said, a hint of fear in his voice. He sighed and stared at Luke. "You'd better get on with your exercises," he told Luke, who nodded instantly and continued to practice.

"Well you can forget your troubles with those imperial slugs," Han's voice called as he approached them, a satisfied smug look at on his face. "I told you I'd outrun them," he added with a smirk. Han sat down on a chair beside Obi-wan as the Jedi Master watched Luke deflecting blaster bolts from the training droid.

"Don't everybody thank me at once," Han said, disappointed. "Anyway we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours."

Meanwhile, See-Threepio, Artoo-Detoo and Chewbacca were sitting down on the Dejarik Table, playing the holo-game. Chewbacca made his first move and his holo-alien hopped to its new position.

"Now be careful, Artoo," Threepio warned carefully as Artoo began to made his move.

Another holo-alien approached Chewbacca's alien and carried the alien with both of its hands and slammed it down, knocking the alien unconscious as the other aliens cringed in fear.

Chewie growled in disappointed, unaccepted to be defeated by a droid.

"He made a fair move," Threepio retorted cruelly at the Wookiee. "Screaming about it can't help you."

"Let him have it," Han spoke. "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee."

"But sir," Threepio replied, "Nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's 'cause a droid can't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose," Han shot back sarcastically. "Wookiees are known to do that."

Threepio was shocked as he looked at Chewie who placed both of his furry arms behind his neck with a smug look covered his face.

"I see your point, sir," Threepio said. "I suggest a new strategy, Artoo," he told Artoo as he leaned towards the droid. "Let the Wookiee win." Chewie growled in agreement.

However, Luke still continued to practice as he reached out to the Force to guide him as blaster bolts continued to shoot him. Luke moved into Shien position and deflected the shots easily and quickly.

Obi-Wan watched him in pride, as he remembered Anakin in his padawan years, deflecting blaster bolts in his Jedi training. _If you ever saw this, Anakin,_ he thought sadly, _you will be very proud of your boy._

"Good job, Luke," The Jedi Master praised him. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands. That's why you deflected those bolts easily," Obi-Wan replied.

Han laughed at the old man's statement. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster on your side, kid," Han spoke up.

Luke frowned as he deactivated his saber. "You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've flown from one side to this galaxy to the other," Han replied. "I've seen lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything," he continued. "There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Obi-Wan smirked at the young man's statement. He stood up and took the helmet the headed towards the young Jedi.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke. This time, let go of your conscious self… " He said as he placed a helmet on Luke," and act on instinct. Just remember your Jedi training." Luke only nodded.

"With the blast shield down, the kid won't even see," Han said, frowning at them. "How he even gonna fight with that?"

"Don't worry, Solo. He is just like father," Obi-Wan replied. "Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them," He reminded Luke.

"Yes, Master," Luke answered as he moved himself into a battle stance. Luke reached out to the Force, alerting his senses. When the training droid shot one blaster bolt at him, Luke quickly swung his blue blade and deflected the bolt easily.

"Just stretch out with your feelings, Luke," Obi-Wan told him. Luke nodded in response.

Luke positioned himself again, feeling the Force through him, keeping his senses alert. Suddenly Luke quickly acted quickly, swinging his lightsaber as the blaster bolt shot him and he easily deflected the next bolts.

"You see? The boy can do it," Obi-Wan told Han. The Corellian only responded by rolling his eyes.

"I call it luck," Han stated.

"In my experience, there is no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan replied.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing," Han answered. "Good against the living, that's something else." Then suddenly the computer beeped at them.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han said as he stood up from his chair and headed towards the cockpit, Chewie following him.

"Come now, Luke, let's follow them," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Tarkin was working on his datapad in the conference room with Darth Argus when an imperial officer entered inside the room, fear and horror filled his face.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine," the imperial officer reported. "They found the remains of the rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems."

"She lied. She lied to us!" Tarkin stated in anger.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the rebellion," Argus replied coldly. _Of course that brat would have a tongue to lie. She's damn stubborn as she was before,_ He thought.

"Terminate her immediately," Tarkin ordered angrily. Argus smirked behind the hood, _time now to claim my girl…_

* * *

"Stand by Chewie, here we go. Cut in sublight engines," Han said as he flicked the controls that will pull them out of hyperspace. Minutes later, the beam of light disappeared and a huge asteroid appeared in front of them.

"What the—" Han cursed his breath as the ship was hitted by several smaller asteroids. Chewie howled in shock. "We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision," He stated as he stared at the computer. "It's not any of the charts."

"What's going on?" Luke asked when they entered the cockpit. _Sith hells,_ he cursed silently as he stared around the empty space that was only filled with asteroids.

"Our position's correct, except no Alderaan," Han answered. Luke's face paled at the answer, _that Force-forsaken battle station was fully operational,_ he thought in his mind in horror.

"The planet ain't here. It's been totally blown away," Han said. "But how?" the Corellian wondered.

"Destroyed by the Empire," Obi-Wan replied.

"The entire Starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet," Han answered in disbelief. "It would take more 1000 ships with more powerful than—"

"It's not the whole starfleet, Han," Luke cut him off. "But there was a secret that the Empire wouldn't let everyone know."

"What secret?" Han asked in confusion.

Luke couldn't answer about what was the secret that the Empire was keeping on. _Not yet, but he proved himself trustworthy,_ he thought.

Then suddenly the computer beeped, telling them that there was a signal from the radar.

"There's another ship coming in," Han said.

"It's an imperial fighter," Luke answered.

Then several lights flashed from the deflector shield and an Imperial TIE Fighter appeared at the viewport, but it ignored them and continued flying away from them.

"It's a short range fighter. There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han wondered.

"Follow it, Han."

"What?"

"Just follow it, Han. You will know," Luke replied calmly. Han was surprised that he followed a 14 year old teenager's orders. The ship quietly continued to follow the fighter. Luke sighed deeply, as he felt something from the Force.

 _Luke?_

 _Leia? Is that you, baby sis?_

 _Yes._

 _I'm coming for you…_

 _Hurry up…_

"Chewie, jam it's transmissions," Han ordered. Chewie obeyed and began to flick controls, jamming the fighter's transmissions.

"It would be as well to let it go," Obi-Wan said. "It's too far out of range."

"Not for long," Han replied, continuing to follow the fighter.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space in its own," Obi-Wan commented.

"He must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something," Han replied. "Well he ain't gonna be around long enough to tell anybody about us."

Suddenly a small circular object appeared in front of them, and the TIE fighter that they had been following was heading towards it.

"Look at him. He was heading for that small moon," Han stated. "I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range."

"That's no moon," Obi-Wan said, his eyes slowly widening as they fly closer to the 'moon'. "It's a space station," the old Jedi added, dropping the balls.

"It's too big to be a space station," Han responded in disbelief, and his face turned into shock as the space station appeared closer on the view.

"It's not just a space station, Han. It's the Empire's biggest secret," Luke revealed. "I have a very bad feeling about this," he remarked as his face slowly drained its colors.

"Turn the ship around," Obi-Wan said. Luke suddenly looked at him with horror. _No!_ he protested, _We need to save Leia!_

 _Not now, Luke. You can't just go in there alone._

 _But—_

 _Luke, don't worry we'll save here. But not now._

"Yeah I think you're right. Full reverse!" Han ordered. "Chewie, lock in auxiliary power!" But Chewie failed to do so. The ship suddenly began to shake furiously, causing Han to frown.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han repeated, but it failed as the ship continued to quiver and suddenly pulling them towards the station.

"Crap! We're caught in a tractor beam. It's pulling us in!" Han stated.

"You have to shut the ship down, Han," Luke answered. "You're in full power! They're gonna get you without a fight!"

"You're right, kid. I'm such a stupid," Han replied and flicked the power switch, fully shutting the ship down.

"You can't win," Obi-Wan began. "But there are alternatives to fighting." The group continued to stare at the space station as the view appeared closer and closer as the ship flew towards it.

"Clear bay 327," An imperial officer ordered as another officer switched on the controls and opened the bay door.

"We are opening the magnetic field," the officer stated as the ship continued to fly inside, entering the hangar bay.

"To your stations!" an officer commanded the stormtroopers to go. "Come with me," he said to another officer, gesturing to follow him. The stormtroopers marched towards the hangar bay, surrounding the Millennium Falcon's ramp door, each one of them began to fall in line.

"Close all outboard shields," a voice commanded.

* * *

"Yes?" Tarkin addressed through the comlink.

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system," the voice replied, "Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess," Argus guessed. "She may be yet some use to us."

Argus headed towards the hangar bay where the Millennium Falcon appeared on his sight. _Piece of trash,_ he thought in disgust. He continued to walk towards the ship when an Imperial officer with a group of stormtrooprs exited the ship's ramp door, approaching him.

"There's no one on board, sir," the officer reported. "According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir, several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"Did you find any droids?" the Sith asked.

"No, sir, if they were on board, they must also have jettisoned," the officer replied.

"Send a scanning crew aboard," Argus ordered. "I want part of this ship checked."

"Yes, sir."

"I sense something," Argus muttered. He sensed two powerful Force presences here on board. _Jedi!_ Argus realized. _They must be going to rescue the princess!_ Without hesitation, Argus strode out of the hangar bay, he must let his Master learned that he had let were two Jedi here on the Death Star.

* * *

Han and Luke opened the secret compartment of the ship after they heard the footsteps and voices of stormtroopers leaving the ship.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments," Luke remarked as the two men set the compartment door aside.

"I used them for smuggling," Han replied as Obi-Wan opened another secret compartment. "I never thought that I'd be smuggling myself in 'em," he added. "This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me," the old Jedi reassured the Corellian pilot.

"Damn fool, I knew that you were gonna say that," Han replied as he got out of his hiding place.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan responded in calm yet sarcastic tone, making Han shut his mouth up.

"We need to start our plan now," Luke said. "Han you go to there and Chewie, go there to signal me and Han, if you find any troopers, we'll take care of 'em," he instructed. Chewie growled in understanding.

"Yeah, I hope this plan of yours works, kid," Han answered.

Then everyone began to work their plan. Suddenly, two imperial officers carrying a large crate entered the ship. When Chewie saw them, he raised his signal and the two men began to assault the imperial officers. Han stunned the officer with his blaster while Luke used Force-push to slam the other officer on the wall, knocking him unconscious. Han then peeped on the ramp door and saw two stormtroopers guarding outside.

"Hey down there!" Han called to the two troopers. "Could you give a hand with this?"

The stormtroopers instantly responded by entering the ship. Without knowing, Han quickly stunned them both and took off both of their armors, then he and Luke put them on, disguising themselves as stormtroopers. After that, they placed the two un-armored troopers in the secret compartment where the two imperial officers were hidden, stunned and both unconscious.

"TK-421, why aren't you at your post?" an imperial officer spoke at the comlink. "TK-421, do you copy?" Then the officer walked to the window and he saw a stormtrooper emerged from the ship which had turned around his head and looked at him, then addressed him with hitting his helmet lightly. The imperial officer nodded and saluted at him in response.

"Take over," he said to his fellow officer, "We've got a bad transmitter, let's see what I can do," he finished his statement as he opened the door of the room. To his surprise, a stormtrooper, along with a Wookiee, an old man and two droids appeared in front of him. Chewie roared and hit the man, sending him flying to the other side of the room. The other shocked officer suddenly pulled out his blaster to shoot them but the stormtrooper quickly shot him down. Then the others quickly entered the room, checking if there is someone still in the room. Then another stormtrooper entered the control room and shut the door down and quickly pulled his helmet, revealing Luke.

"Between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder that the whole station knows we're here," Luke said in annoyance.

"Bring them on! I'd prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around," Han retorted.

"We've found a computer outlet, sir," Threepio said.

"Plug in," Obi-Wan replied. "He should be able to interpret the entire imperial network."

Artoo beeped in response as he plugged himself to a computer plug. When he had found what they had been looking for, he began to let out several beeps and whistles as Threepio listened to translate his sentence.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here," Threepio translated. "He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Then the map of the tractor appeared on the screen. "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave," the map on the screen began to zoom, showing the map of the controls of the tractor beam.

"I don't think you boys can help," Obi-Wan said, "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say," Han replied as the Jedi Master walked past him. "I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already."

"I want to come with you," Luke said, approaching Obi-Wan.

"No, Luke," Obi-Wan replied sadly. "You came here to rescue her right? Be patient, stay and watch over the droids."

"But—"

"Luke, it's okay. Do it for Leia… She wants them to be delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path from mine," he said as he pressed the button and the door began to open.

"May the Force be with you, always," Then the Jedi Master left the room. As Obi-Wan disappeared from the young Jedi's sight, Luke closed the blast door. Chewie began to bark at Luke, saying something that Luke didn't understand.

"You said it, Chewie," Han said. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?"

Luke shot him a glare. "Master Kenobi is a great man," he spat.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble," Han replied sarcastically.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas," Luke answered.

"Well, anything's better than just hangin' around waiting for 'em to pick us up. "

"WHO DO YOU THINK—" But their argument was cut off when Artoo beeped something at them.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm not afraid I'm quite so sure, sir," Threepio replied. "He says 'I've found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'."

"Leia…" Luke replied with a shock and relief. He was glad that his sister's Force presence is strong and connected to him. There was still hope that he can still save her. If he couldn't save Dad years ago, then he will save his sister.

"Who the hell is Leia?" Han asked in confusion.

"My sister," Luke replied, "Can you tell me where cell she is being held?" Artoo replied with a several beeps.

"Level 5, Detention Block AA-23," Threepio translated. Luke nodded, memorizing the words in his mind. Then suddenly, Artoo beeped at him again.

"I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio answered. "Poor Mistress Leia."

"What!?" Luke asked in horror. _Damn it!_ "We need to rescue her!"

"Well I'm sorry if your sister's too reckless to be captured by Imperials," Han retorted sarcastically.

"I don't give a damn if she was reckless but I'm going to rescue her!" Luke growled, his teeth chattering in anger.

"Then we will wait for the old man here so that we can rescue your sister," Han replied.

"But we don't have much time!" Luke shot angrily. "Find a way to the detention block," he ordered Artoo.

"I'm not going anywhere," Han responded, sitting on a chair and placed both of his arms behind his head.

"But my sister's going to die!" Luke snapped. "Look, a few minutes ago, you said you didn't want to wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?"

"Marching into the detention area is not what I have in mind," Han answered.

"Well that's what I had in mind," Luke replied. "And I need you to come with me to rescue her before she dies."

"Better her than me," Han responded.

Luke fumed in anger as he looked away from Han, fighting the urge to slice the man in half with his lightsaber. Then suddenly an idea struck him as he remembered his mother's words, _"Smugglers will do anything for credits…"_

"We're rich," Luke started. Han snapped his head towards the boy with a look of confusion plastered on his face. _Now I got you…_ Luke thought to himself.

"Rich?" Han asked, "I thought you were a Jedi-wanna be farmboy." He added.

Luke merely shook his head at his companion's statement, "No, I'm actually a Rebel pilot. THE rebel pilot that the empire is talking about, the one who lead the attack on Despayre." He said with a smirk.

"You're only fourteen kid," he said.

"I am," he began as he showed Han his rebellion insigna. "My sister is one of the rebel leaders in the imperial senate, and my mother was a former senator and queen from the Old Republic." He explained to the dumb founded smuggler in front of him.

"Are you actually related to Anakin Skywalker?" Han asked out of the blue. As he said those words Luke felt like a thousand knives stabbed his heart as the memories of his dead father came back to him, he didn't realize that he was in a trance when Han's loud shouting brought him back to reality. "um… yeah, he's my father actually."

Han looked awestruck at the boy before him, this boy he's the kid of his hero! No wonder he looked like him well… except for the scar. Trying to contain his excitement he began his blubbering once again, "woah kid, you do realize that your old man is the most famous man in the galaxy, all the women back in the days had a holo poster of hi in their rooms."

"Yeah I know that," Luke replied sadly.

"Where is he anyway?" Han asked. _No I can't tell him. At least for now…_

"Nevermind, let's get back to the task of hand."

"Alright kid, you better be right about this." Han responded pointing a finger at Luke.

"Alright," Luke exclaimed as he clasped his hand together.

"What's your plan," he heard Han say.

"Umm…" Luke replied looking around the room. "threepio, hand me those binders there, will you." Luke ordered the droid pointing at the object's direction.

"Okay… Now I'm gonna put these on you," he said walking towards Chewie, he then tried putting the binders on him but Chewie roared in protest as Luke stepped backwards in surprise. "Okay Han you—you put these on," Luke said, handing the binders to Han. The smuggler took the binders from Luke and stood up, walking towards to Chewie.

"Don't worry, Chewie," Han reassured the Wookiee as he carefully placed the binders on the wrists. "I think I know what he has in mind."

"Master Luke, sir," Threepio addressed. "Pardon me for asking, but what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Lock the door," Luke answered, more than ordering the droid as he strode out of the room.

"And hope they don't have blasters," Han added and he and Chewie followed Luke out of the room.

"This isn't very reassuring," Threepio stated.

* * *

Anakin woke up in his cell in pain, the pain intensified as every second passed. He gritted his teeth as the cold floor hit his fresh wound on the back. He sat down groaning as he tried to ease the pain from his special treatment earlier. Using all what little strength he had, he crawled towards his cot and pulled the blanket towards him, he began to rip a part of the blanket carefully. After that, he gingerly wrapped the piece of fabric on his torso to at least slow the bleeding down. He laid himself down on his side careful not to put pressure on his wound, as he lay there he began thinking several ideas of escaping but a small part of his brain told him to let go, so that he escape his misery for ten years. But he didn't want that, if he let go he'll never find out that if his family was still alive, he'll never see his Angel, his Pilot, and his Princess. He was so confused, so shattered, so broken. They took everything from him, and now, he lay down here in his pits of hell, never knew if he still had the possibility of escaping, to be free, to find his family, if they were still alive. He even wondered if his Angel had remarried or if she still remained loyal to him and raise their children alone. What about his Pilot? Did he fulfill his dreams of becoming like him? Did he miss the memories they shared together? How about his Princess? Was she still waiting for him by greeting him "Daddy!" when he entered the door and kissed his cheeks? Did she still remember his bedtime stories about the Angel and the Knight? So many questions asked… so many…

A small tear ran down on his cheek. How many times he had cried for his family? How many times he wanted to tell them that he missed them so much… How many times he had been longing to see his wife's beautiful yet loving smile and to make love to her… How many times he'd been dying to see his children's joyful and energetic faces and the memories of them growing up… He wanted to see them growing up to be the people they wanted to be. Oh how wonderful for a father to see their children's whole childhood, reminding him how amazing a life of a father could be. Anakin's lips curled into a loving smile as he remembered witnessing his twins' birth, their first lifeday, their first steps, their first words calling him "Deedee!" and the 'terrible twos' stage where he and Padme had suffered so much from the children's hyper-active and destructive behavior. Those were the happiest days of his life, where he was not a Jedi Master, a war hero or what the Republic called him 'The Hero with No Fear' but he was only a normal father, doing his responsibility to raise his children. And now all was lost… and he was lost…

Anakin closed his eyes, wishing that he would dream a wonderful day with his family where all of the horrible and evil things never happened, where there was only peace, happiness and freedom to everyone. He would dream Padme and his children beside him, laughing and teasing each other at their picnic on the meadow at Naboo, sharing glorious and wonderful moments together. He wished that he would never wake up from that dream

And he was hoping that a miracle would happen on this day…

* * *

 **All right guys! That's chapter 13 for you. I followed the flow of original ANH but edited some of them. But I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. Makes me Jeanosaur very, very happy so much ^_-**

 **P.S. I apologized for a very long wait. Our WiFi was taken by our technician… forever… I was supposed to upload this on Friday but classes are suspended due to the storm here in our place. So… I apologized, I'm very very sorry…**

 **Next Chapter: *ehem ehem* TWINS TO THE RESCUE! YEHET! Wait what does that mean? Do you mean Luke to the rescue? Don't worry, you'll learn what does that mean.**

 **So anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter very much. Drop some reviews if you like. As what Obi-Wan said, May the Force be with you my Jedi Knights ;) (new trademark)**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	15. Twins to the Rescue

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Disclaimer:** Please Vader! *choke* I never owned Star Wars!—or you!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14- TWINS TO THE RESCUE**

Han and Luke, both dressed as Imperial stormtroopers were accompanying a handcuffed Chewbacca through the hallway of the enormous battle station.

" _517 to scanner control,"_ a voice in the intercom said.

The two boys led Chewie to an elevator then they stood in front of it, waiting for the elevator door to open. The two men and the Wookiee waited patiently as they watched various Imperials walking past them but Luke couldn't hide his anxiousness. Her sister's life was on the line and anytime she would die.

Their long wait ended when the elevator opened, revealing an Imperial officer who walked past them as he exited the elevator. Then Han led Chewie inside the elevator.

"I can't see a thing on this helmet," Luke remarked as he and Han entered the elevator. After that, the elevator door closed in front of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi crept through the halls on the other side of the station, using the Force to shield his presence from the Sith Lord Darth Argus who was walking nearby, who seemed to stopped and glanced around slightly at the surroundings for a while and then he continued to walk.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief and continued to make his way to the main control of the battle station.

* * *

"This is not gonna work," Han stated, making Luke groaned slightly in annoyance.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke replied sounding irritated.

"I did say so before," Han spat. Luke only responded by rolling his eyes, lucky that he was wearing his helmet.

The elevator door opened behind them and saw various Imperial officers working on the control room of the detention block. The three exited the elevator and faced the Imperial officer who was staring at the Wookiee in disgust.

"Where are you taking this… thing?" The officer asked, approaching them.

"Prisoner transfer from Cell Block 1138," Luke replied calmly. _Damn I couldn't even use the Force-mind trick to this guy,_ he thought.

The man raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I wasn't notified," he replied. "I'll have to clear it." Then he gestured the two officers to check the three. The officers pulled out their blasters as they walk to approach them but Chewie began to lose his binders and roared at the officers, hitting one of them and send him flying towards the other side of the room.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han shouted as he blasted the other officers.

"He'll tear us all apart!" Luke added, handing Chewie his bowcaster.

"I'll get him!" Then the officer pulled out his blaster and began to shoot the Wookiee but Han shot him down first. Luke blasted the others as one by one of them were shot down. Then they began to destroy all of the surveillance cameras using blasters to cover up the recordings. But several others arrived and began to blast them but Luke called out his lightsaber and threw it to the others. The room was filled with blaster bolts springing through the room and the walls were covered with shots. Another unsuspecting officer began to blast them but Luke noticed him and Chewie shot the man down as his lifeless body rolled down on the stairs. Then Han blasted the last surveillance camera and headed to the control table. The Corellian pulled down the lifeless body of the Imperial officer that was lying down on the table.

"We gotta find out which cell your sister was in," Han said, checking at the screen. "Here it is—2187. You go and get her. I'll hold them here," he added.

"Thanks," Luke replied and began to walk to the hall bay where the cells are located. But he stopped when he heard Han's voice calling him.

"Luke, there is another prisoner held here. Cell 2190, but this cell is designed for high-security and probably your sister was detained there," Han told him.

"I'm going to check at the cell 2187 first," Luke replied and left them.

Then suddenly the comlink beeped at the control room. Han quickly took off his helmet and answered the call.

"Uh… uh, everything's under control. Situation normal," Han said through the comlink.

"What happened?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Had a slight weapons malfunction, but, uh, everything's perfectly all right now," Han explained. "We're fine—we're all fine here now. Thank you. How are you?" Han tried to fight the urge of slapping himself to bring on some stupid conversation.

"We're sending a squad up," the voice replied.

"Uh, negative, negative!" Han responded quickly. "We have a—a reactor leak here, uh, now. Gove us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous."

"Who is this?" the voice demanded. "What is your operating number?"

Han grew annoyed and pulled out his blaster and shot the comlink. "Boring conversation anyway," Han remarked. "Hey Luke! We're gonna have company!" he yelled at Luke who turned halfway when he had heard him shouting. Luke quickly checked the cell door numbers as he reached the cell door 2187. Luke pressed the button and the door opened in front of him, revealing a beautiful girl who was sleeping on the bench. Luke felt relief and joy as he saw his sister alive and well.

Leia woke up when she heard the door open and a stormtrooper entered the room, completely staring at her. Leia laid her body on the side, facing the trooper.

"Are you a little short for a stormtrooper?" She asked out of the blue. She didn't know why she asked him that but she noticed that this stormtrooper was just shorter than the average height of the actual stormtrooper. This trooper was just the same height as… Luke…

Luke snorted at her question. "Shut up, will you?" He answered as he took off his helmet to see her. Leia's eyes grew wide as she saw her brother standing in front of her.

"Luke!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him furiously. She was safe… she was still alive…

Leia sobbed quietly, her face leaned against his armored chest as Luke stroked her hair gently with his hand while his other hand tightened his grip around her. "Hey it's okay, you're safe now baby sis," he whispered. Leia nodded in reply.

"But h- how?" she asked as she broke their hug.

"I found the droids and I'm here with Uncle Obi-Wan," Luke replied.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Come on!" Luke said as the two ran outside, exiting the cell. But Leia suddenly stopped in her tracks, remembering something.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"There's another one here…" she began. "A man… he was beaten so badly and injured… I think he was a rebel spy…"

"A rebel spy?"

Leia nodded. "But I don't know where he is," she said.

"Cell 2190," Luke answered, remembering Han's words that there is another prisoner in here.

"Well, let's go and rescue him!" Leia said then she began to sprint towards the cell door where Luke said the man was being held. To her relief, there were no guards by the door so she pressed the button and the cell door opened with a _hiss_. She was shocked and horrified when she saw the man lying down on cold wall of the dark room. His body was muscular but weak from beatings and there was a piece of cloth wrapped around on his torso that served as bandage. Leia felt her heart clenched as she stared the man's appearance. Every part and inch of his body was covered with ugly bruises and wounds, some of them were small and others were very large.

 _What happened to you?_ She wondered, her eyes locked upon the strange man.

"Leia?" She heard her brother's call as he approached her. Luke's eyes widened in shock when he saw the man, he even wondered how this man had survived the wicked and monstrous beatings and tortures of those bloody imperials. He entered the room and knelt before the man, staring at the man's features. This man… he is so familiar… so painfully familiar…

Anakin woke up when his eyes was struck with a large amount of light coming from the outside. He opened his eyes and blinked several times as the blurry image of two persons became clear. He gasped in shock as he saw a young teenage boy and girl staring at him. They weren't even eighteen years old!

"W—what?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey, you're safe now," The boy said as he helped the man to sit down on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. Anakin did not reply, shocked at the girl's appearance. She had a dark brown hair that tied up with buns on both sides and was wearing a white long-sleeved dress. The girl reminded him of the doll that he had bought for his little girl years ago. And her big brown eyes resembled his Angel's and his daughter's eyes. But he was snapped on his trance when the boy tugged his shoulder slightly.

"Hey are you alright?" Luke asked the man.

The man looked at him for a moment and groaned as he wrapped his flesh hand on his torso. "Terrible…" he answered. Luke and Leia nodded at him, both of them felt bad at the man.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked again.

"My name is Leia Skywalker and my brother Luke. We're here to rescue you." The girl answered with a smile.

Anakin was shocked. Leia and Luke? He couldn't believe it. His children… his… his… his and Padme's… his twins… his Princess and Pilot… they're alive! Bless the Force, they are truly alive! And they are here to rescue him!

"Come on," Luke said as he reached his hand to him. Anakin nodded as he placed his prosthetic hand on the boy, pulling him to stand up. Then the three Skywalkers exited the dark cell and headed outside.

Anakin felt his heart thumping with joy as he stared at his children who were running in front of him, leading the way. His Luke and Leia had grown up, from little children to fresh teenagers. Anakin began to fight the urge to cry in front of his children, reminding him that they were in the middle of a rescue.

And now, he was free from the ten years of his misery in hell…

* * *

"He is here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Master and the Negotiator?" Tarkin asked, his eyebrows rise in disbelief. "What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force," Argus replied. "The last time I felt it was in my previous missions with him _before_." Argus felt disgusted as he remembered his mission with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Galaan during the Clone Wars when the Separatists threatened to destroy the planet and they were been sent to negotiate a peace treaty between the two opposing organizations.

"Surely he must be dead by now," Tarkin replied, standing up from his chair.

"Don't underestimate the Force," Argus threatened as he calmed himself to fight the urge of Force-choking the slimy Governor.

"The Jedi are extinct," Tarkin stated. "Their fire has gone out of the universe," he continued as he heard the beeping sound of his comlink. "You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." The governor finished his statement as he answered the call from the comlink.

"Yes?" Tarkin replied.

"We have an emergency alert in Detention Block AA-23," the voice on the comlink answered.

"The princess?" Tarkin asked.

"Even the prisoner from Cell 2190, sir," the voice answered. Argus shivered slightly as he heard the cell number where Anakin Skywalker was being held. Luckily, Tarkin didn't know who the other prisoner was than the princess. Now he had some explaining from his master to do.

"Put all sections on alert," Tarkin ordered.

"Obi-Wan is here," Argus sneered. "The Force is with him."

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape was not his plan," Argus stated. "I must face him alone." Then the Sith left the conference room, his black cloak billowing.

Obi-Wan hold his lightsaber as he reached out to the Force, cloaking his presence since he had felt that Argus sensed his presence.

* * *

Chewie barked as the door of the room was beginning to explode. Stormtroopers were on their way and these would probably be their end.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han ordered. Chewie instantly followed as the door exploded with a loud booming noise in the room, and the door had a large hole on it.

The Corellian and the Wookiee began shooting blasters at the approaching stormtroopers who were entering the room through the hole.

Han and Chewie retreated as they exchanged blaster shots with their opponents, making their way to the cell bay where Luke had gone to find his sister.

"Watch your left," the stormtrooper ordered as the others began to enter the room. "They went down the cell bay."

Han and Chewie ran down to the halls as he stopped and aiming his blaster for the approaching troopers, he felt relieved when Luke approached him with a beautiful dark haired girl and a badly bruised man.

"Can't get out that way," Han said.

"Looks like you cut off our only escape route," Leia replied, mocking the young man.

Han turned his head to face the girl, his face showing annoyance. "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your Highness," he retorted sarcastically at Leia, but his face suddenly turned to the man behind them.

"Another old fossil?" Han exclaimed in shock. Anakin shot a glare to the man. "Maybe you'd shut up punk—"but Anakin's voice was cut off when a blaster shot almost hit them, making the group hide in posts. Han and Chewie drew out their weapons and began blasting their opponents down; Luke and Anakin joined them as they blasted the stomrtroopers, helping the two.

"C-3PO! C-3PO!" Luke called the protocol droid through his comlink. Anakin's eyes widened as he heard the name of the protocol droid that he had built as a child. He felt relieved that his only remainder of his mother was still alive and well and was in the service of his family.

"Yes sir?" Threepio responded through the comlink.

"Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?" Luke asked. "We've been cut off!" Threepio responded but the blaster sounds were so loud that Luke didn't hear any word.

"What was that? I didn't copy," Luke said.

"I said all systems have been alerted by your presence, sir," Threepio answered. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out. All other information on your level is restricted."

"Open up here!" a voice from the door yelled. Threepio grew shocked when he heard the door banging. "Open up in there!" the voice yelled again.

"Oh no," Threepio muttered.

"There isn't any other way out!" Luke stated as he blasted the stormtroopers who were still at the entrance of the cell bay, shooting at them.

Anakin rolled his eyes as he thought of how to get the hell out of here. He thought that he was now lucky since he had found out that his children were still alive and unknowingly rescued him. Did they know that he was still alive all these years? Or they thought he died along with the Jedi who were killed in the Purges. But based on the looks of his children's faces, it seems that they didn't really know him and he was even wondering why they rescued him at all? He was snapped at his trance when a blaster bolt almost hit him and without thinking, he shot down the stormtrooper who had blasted him.

"You okay there?" He heard Leia's voice asking him. He turned his head to face Leia who looked at him with a worried look on her face. Anakin only nodded at her question and smiled at her.

"I can't hold them forever!" Han yelled. "Now what!?"

"This is some rescue! You came in here and you didn't have a plan of getting out?" Leia retorted sarcastically.

"He's the brains, sweetheart!" Han replied, pointing at Luke.

"Well I didn't—"Luke protested. _Way to go! What a rescue,_ Anakin thought.

Leia clutched Luke's blaster as she took it from his hand and shoot the cover of the trash compactor.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Han asked.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia responded as she stepped forward, exchanging blaster bolts with their opponents while making her way to the trash compactor. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" she said, throwing the blaster to Luke and jumped into the garbage chute. _Just like his mother,_ Anakin thought amusingly as he remembered of how Padme had managed to get free of her chains and fought the nexu on their execution arena at Geonosis.

Chewie followed the princess but he was very hesitant if he could jump inside to escape their situation.

"Get in there!" Han yelled at the Wookiee, but Chewie growled at him, complaining about the smell.

"Get in there you big furry oaf!" Han spat at the Wookiee. "I don't care what you smell. Get in there!" he added, kicking the Wookiee towards the garbage compactor. "And don't worry about it." Within seconds later, Chewbacca had managed to jump inside the garbage chute.

"Wonderful girl!" Han remarked sarcastically. "Either I'm going to kill her, or I'm beginning to like her!" he added with a smirk.

 _Try it you little stupa or I'll rip your head off!_ Anakin threatened the man in his mind. This man was far too old for his girl! And he wasn't even ready to have his daughter in a relationship, especially with this scruffy-looking man.

"Hey old man!" Anakin turned to Han with a frown. "Get in there!" the Corellian yelled at him. Anakin didn't hesitate to obey Han's orders and ran quickly towards the garbage chute, avoiding any blaster bolts shooting at them. _I'll deal with you later,_ he thought with a one last look at Han.

"You two get in once that I jumped inside," Anakin told the two.

"Yeah, we'll be okay!" Luke replied. "Just go!"

Anakin nodded and jumped inside the trash compactor, reminding himself that the two boys can take care of themselves.

"Get in there!" Han yelled at Luke who quickly followed and made his way to the chute. Then Han blasted the last time before jumping inside. The Corellian yelled as he slide through the path until he fell to a huge pile of useless debris and trashes filled with water.

"Aah!" Han exclaimed when his body hit the trash very hard. Chewie growled, asking if the man was all right, trying to open the door of the compactor.

"The garbage compactor was a really wonderful idea," Han mocked, glaring at Leia. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

Leia shot him an angry look before looking around the surroundings. _Force, help me to calm down before I even lose my mind to punch this guy,_ she thought.

"Let's get outta here. Get away from there," Han told Chewie. The Wookiee stepped aside as Han aimed the blaster at the door.

"No, wait!" Luke warned but it was too late since Han blasted the door and the blaster shot reflected and bounced back throughout the room. The group ducked, avoiding themselves to be hit until the blaster shot was gone.

"Will you forget it!?" Luke yelled angrily. "I already tried it! It's magnetically sealed."

"Put that thing away, you're gonna get us all killed!" Leia retorted in response.

Han casted the princess with a mocking glare. "Absolutely, your Worship," Han replied sarcastically. "Look, I had everything under control till you led us down here!" he continued, as if blaming the princess for all what happened. "Ya know, it's not gonna take 'em long to figure out what happened to us!"

"It could be worse," Leia said, climbing up on the pile of trashes.

"Will everyone shut up?" Anakin spoke. "We should be finding out of how to get out the hell of here than blaming each other."

"You're right," Leia responded. "But that door was our only key for our escape. How are we going to open it?"

"We'll figure it out," Luke replied, giving Anakin a smile. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked Anakin curiously.

"Are you one of the Rebel spies that were captured weeks ago?" Leia added.

Anakin cocked his head to one side to another. "I was here because—"but his words trailed off when they heard an unknown growling sound. They were very sure that they were not the only one in this room.

"It's worse," Han stated, agreeing with Leia's statement earlier.

"There's something alive in here," Anakin said.

"That's your imagination," Han replied.

"Something just moved past my leg!" Luke exclaimed as his body jerked, and his eyes was looking on the water. Chewie roared in agreement, since he had also sniffed something.

"Look! Did you see that?" Luke said, pointing to a moving tentacle, covered with scale and slime but eventually disappeared.

"What?" Han asked, sounding irritated. Anakin groaned at the man, _Idiot,_ he thought.

Chewie roared as he struggled to open the door. Leia pulled herself back, sensing something dangerous down there. Anakin felt useless, he was so much enjoying his freedom earlier and now, he felt that he was going to die. Han looked around the dirty and nasty water to find out if there was really something in there. Suddenly, a tube with an eye emerged from the water, looking for its newest victim. Luke felt a warning from the Force when suddenly someone pulled him into the water.

"Kid!" Han shouted.

"Luke!" Leia and Anakin shouted, sheer panic filled their voices. Han waved his hand in the water, searching for any signs of Luke.

"Luke!"

Suddenly a figure emerged from the water, making Leia scream in surprise. Luke reached out his hand to them; huge tentacle wrapped around his neck and body. Han quickly grabbed Luke's body, pulling him out of the water.

"Luke! Luke, grab hold of this!" Leia said, pulling a large pole of metal and reached it out to Luke while Anakin held out his hand to Luke.

"Blast it!" Luke cursed. "My gun's jammed!"

"Where?" Han asked.

"Anywhere!" Luke retorted. Han took Luke's blaster and shoot the water, hoping that it would hit the creature under the water. Luke tried to stand up while Han continued to blast the creature. But Luke was once again pulled by the creature into the water.

"Luke!" Han yelled again after the young boy disappeared again into the water. Leia covered her face with both of her hands and began to cry. Anakin felt helpless to see his boy was on the brink of death. He couldn't just stand there and watch him die. Without hesitation, Anakin jumped and dived into the water, searching for signs of Luke. Then he caught sight of his son struggling to get away from the creature's grip, Anakin began to swim towards Luke and punched its eye with his metal fist, letting Luke go. After that, Anakin grabbed Luke, pulling him up to the surface. When the two had reached the surface, Han quickly pulled them out of the water as Anakin let go of Luke who was coughing heavily and gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"It just let go of me," Luke answered. "Thanks to you," he added, turning his head to Anakin and smiled at him. "I'm very grateful of what you did to me, I owe your life," he said to Anakin who nodded and smiled back. "Of course I will do it to you, I couldn't just let you die," Anakin replied.

"Why?" Leia asked in curiosity and confusion.

Anakin opened his mouth to answer her question but suddenly their heard a strange sound, making Anakin frown.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Anakin said. Chewie growled in agreement.

Suddenly the walls began to move closer slowly. Anakin's eyes widened in panic, _Great, first the squid, and now with this,_ Anakin thought sarcastically.

"The walls are moving!" Han said.

"Don't just stand there!" Leia snapped. "Try and brace it with something!" she added, grabbing a large metal pole, Anakin helped Leia while Han and Luke began to find something to stop the narrowing of walls. Chewie growled as he used all of his strength while Luke tried to stop it using the Force, but of them were failed. Han, Leia and Anakin placed the pole in the middle of the narrowing walls to stop its movement.

Suddenly, an idea struck Luke. "Wait a minute!" He said, pulling out of his comlink and quickly called Threepio's frequency. "Threepio! Threepio! Come in, Threepio!" he called through the comlink.

"Threepio!" Luke's voice called out on the other line of Threepio's comlink that was placed on the table. "Where in the hell that stupid droid could be?" He added.

* * *

The stormtroopers luckily opened the door and entered the room. "Take over," the leader commanded. "See to him." They stopped as they inspected the room but suddenly they heard a beeping sound behind them. The leader walked towards the compartment door and opened it, revealing Threepio and Artoo hiding inside. "They're madmen," Threepio stated. "They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them!"

The stormtroopers foolishly believed the droid's statement. "Follow me," the leader said and the group left the two droids and headed outside the room.

"You stand guard," the leader instructed the other trooper who was standing by the door and left.

Threepio quickly took the comlink on the table and looked at the astromech droid. "Come on," Threepio said. Artoo quickly followed as Threepio headed towards the door, exiting the room.

"Oh!" Threepio exclaimed when he caught sight of the stormtrooper who was guarding the room by the door. "All this excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here," Threepio stated, looking at the trooper. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance," he added.

"All right," the trooper replied as the two droids happily made way to their exit.

Meanwhile, the group who were still stuck in the trash compactor still struggled to stop the narrowing walls from crushing them. Han's face was flushed with sweat as the three Skywalkers and Chewbacca placed their palms on the moving walls, using all of their strength to push them. The pole was starting to bend and the walls are still moving.

"Threepio!" Luke called the protocol droid again. "Come in, Threepio! Threepio! Threepio!" he called out again.

"Get on top!" Han said to Leia, as he grabbed her and placed her on the top of the trash pile.

"I can't!" Leia responded weakly.

"Where could he be?" Luke muttered. "Threepio!" but there was no response.

"Threepio, damn it will you come in!"

"They aren't here," Threepio said, looking at the group of stormtroopers who were inspecting the ship. "Something must have happened to them. See if they were captured," he told Artoo. "Hurry!"

Artoo plugged himself on the control plug, following the droid's orders as he let out several beeps and whistles.

* * *

"One thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner," Han said as the group climbed up to the top. Anakin even wondered if he was really rescued. Moments ago, they were stuck at the cell bay when the stormtroopers cornered them and now, they were trapped in the garbage compactor with the walls closing on them.

Leia slipped on the pile and fall on the lower pile. "Get on top of it," Han said as he carried the princess to the top."I'm trying!" Leia shot back, struggling to climb up. Anakin luckily stopped himself from punching the man for touching his daughter while Luke was still calling out to Threepio who never responded from the call earlier.

Artoo beeped to Threepio when he had found their master and his friend's location. "Thank goodness they haven't found them," Threepio said in relief. "Where could they be?" he added in wonder and worry. Artoo only replied by beeping at him.

"Use the comlink?" Threepio asked. "Oh my, I forgot. I turned it off."

However, the group was still struggling as the walls were moving closer and closer to them.

"Are you there sir?" Threepio asked through the comlink.

Luke jumped in surprise when he heard Threepio's voice on the comlink. _Damn you Threepio,_ he thought, _Where the hell have you been?_

"Threepio?" Luke responded.

"We've had some problems," Threepio replied.

"Will shut up and listen to you me!?" Luke snapped, cutting the droid's words off. "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya!?" he ordered quickly as the walls are now moving closer to them. "Do you copy!? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Luke's voice ordered through the comlink.

"No! Shut them all down!" Threepio ordered Artoo, fearing that their master might die anytime. "Hurry!" Artoo beeped in response and began overriding the systems on the detention level.

Luke, Han, Leia, Anakin and Chewie were tired from pushing the walls. _I think I'm going to die,_ Anakin thought as he stumbled down, he was very tired. He was injured and beaten earlier and he had no strength left now. _Dear Force, please help us,_ he silently prayed.

But suddenly the walls stopped moving, leaving them all in one piece. Anakin's eyes opened in shock and relief.

"What?" Luke spoke. "What! Hahaha! Whooo!" he howled in joy.

Minutes later, Anakin screamed in joy, followed by Han and Chewie as the group celebrated inside, filling the room with joyful screams and howling noises.

However, Threepio misheard them, who thought that they were too late to save their lives. "Listen to them," he spoke sadly in regret. "They're dying Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough! It's all my fault! My poor master!" he finished his statement, blaming himself for his master's death.

Luke was amused by the droid's stamen through the comlink. "We're all right! You did great!" he said, reassuring the droid. "Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number—Where are we?" he continued. Han suddenly hugged Leia without thinking, making Anakin to fight the urge to rip the man. But Leia approached him and pulled him into a warm hug. Anakin wrapped his prosthetic hand around his daughter's waist and the flesh one caressed the top of hair. He smiled as he felt his heart melted in happiness and joy, it's been years since he had touched his daughter. He remembered the last time he and Leia hugged was the day he left for his last mission before of his capture and imprisonment. He had missed them so much, and he had been longing for them for ten years.

"3263827!" Luke finished his statement when he had remembered the unit number.

* * *

Obi-Wan had finished deactivating the main control of the battle station when he had sensed another powerful tremor in the Force. It seems like there was a powerful Force-sensitive individual in here. The presence was like a bright light of star in the universe, more powerful than him or Luke's or Leia's. But Obi-Wan knew that there is someone who can only do that tremor in the Force and he was already dead. The old Jedi shook his head and continued his way to find the boys and start rescuing Leia.

After they escape, he will begin to meditate to learn and find out who had caused this disturbance.

* * *

The group had successfully exited the trash compactor but before leaving the place, Luke and Han took off their armors and changed into their outfits that they had wore earlier. Anakin frowned as he stared at Luke wearing a white sleeved moisture-farming outfit while Leia was wearing a luxurious white sleeved Alderaanian gown. What had happened to them? Where was Padme? Why Luke was a farmboy? What happened to his family in his ten years of his absence in their lives?

"Hey," Leia approached him. "Do you have more outfit to wear than that?" she asked, pointing at his torn pants. Leia felt bad at him since he was only wearing his pants and his body was only wrapped with a while clothing that was heavily stained with blood.

Anakin shook his head. "They don't let me wear any outfit for ten years," he answered.

"Ten years!?" Luke, Leia and Han exclaimed in shock, as for Chewie he only barked. Anakin nodded grimly, he didn't need the Force to tell that they felt pity and bad for him. Leia scowled at his answer and clenched her fists in anger. "Monsters," she grumbled. Han and Luke nodded in agreement.

"If you would please, I would like to drop that subject," Anakin spoke. "We have to get out of here, before someone had found us here," he added.

"Yeah, if we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get outta here," Han commented, mocking the young girl. Anakin and Luke both twitched their lips in amusement.

"Well, let's get moving," Luke said. Suddenly, a warning alarm buzzed in the hall. Chewie growled in fear and run away to flee.

"Where are you going!?" Han asked the fleeing Wookiee. "Aww…" he mumbled and aiming the blaster to shoot the warning buzzer.

Leia grew alarm, knowing it was a trap. "No, wait! They'll hear!" she yelled at Han but she was ignored when Han shot the alarm.

"Come here, you big coward," Han called the Wookiee, approaching him. "Chewie come here," he said but Chewie shook his head, refusing his call and was hiding on the corner of the hall.

"Listen…" Leia spoke. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you okay?" she told Han. Luke covered his mouth to fight the urge to laugh while Anakin only smiled in amusement. _She was just bossy as her mother,_ he thought as he watched the heating argument of the two.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness," Han addressed Leia in a mocking tone. "Let's get one thing straight." He continued as Leia began to walk away from him, Chewie, Luke and Anakin following them. "I take orders from just one person—me," he protested, pointing his finger to himself.

"It's a wonder you're still alive," Leia remarked sarcastically. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" She complained, staring at Chewie and began to walk past the Wookie, leading the way with a smug look on her face.

Anakin and Luke began to laugh at them as they watched the dumbstruck Corellian fuming in anger and irritation at the Alderaanian princess.

"No reward is worth this," Han grumbled and shot a glare on the laughing men.

And the action had just begun.

* * *

 **What? I uploaded two chapters a day? Yehet! *clap! Clap!* Looks like you know why I entitled Twins to the Rescue, right?**

 **Yeah… ANI IS FREE! And Luke and Leia don't still know about him *sigh* sad life… And I loved how Anakin think of Han... Can they be the new OTP? I don't thin so.**

 **But I hoped you like this chapter! Drop some reviews and May the Force be with you my Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	16. Escape Plan

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** I would like to thank for this users for their awesome reviews.

 **Tenshi-Yoko-** Musbee will appear soon… don't worry ;)

 **BlueLightning22-** Thanks! I appreciate that!

 **Gummybear1178-** the answer was finally here.. you'll see…

 **JoanneSBlack** \- yeah I'm sick of baby Anakin being tortured by Argus. Luckily Luke and Leia rescued him

 **Guest-** Yeah they will reunite. I hate to ruin ObiKin ;)

 **Childatheart28-** I think I just really want Han to be 24… I was really shocked that Anakin was 5 years younger than Padmè at first and Han was 10 years older than Leia. They said, age doesn't matter ;)

 **Skywalkerangela5-** Precious Angela Dy Faraon, get ready to suffer in November!

I promised that The Lost Father will be more interesting. And I made a New Book Cover anyway ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Own the Star Wars Universe, this crazy author does not…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15 – ESCAPE PLAN**

The group continued to head towards the hangar bay when Han spotted the Millennium Falcon through the window.

"There she is!" Han exclaimed, relieved that those imperial slugs didn't do anything at his beloved ship. Han took out his blaster, ready to shoot the stormtroopers while Leia and Anakin stared at the ship at the window. _Wow, what garbage,_ Anakin thought as he saw the sight of the Corellian ship.

"C-3PO? Do you copy?" Luke asked through the comlink.

"Yes sir," Threepio replied. "Are you safe? For the moment, we are in the main hangar across from the ship," he added.

"We're right above you. Stand by," Luke said.

"You came in that thing?" Leia asked Han incredously. "You're brave than I thought!" she added in awe.

"That's a Corellian YT-1300, right?" Anakin asked. Han nodded in reply.

"Nice! Come on!" Then the others followed Han to the hangar bay.

The group walked through the hall when they spotted a group of stormtroopers blocking their way. One of those troopers caught sight of them.

"It's them!" a trooper spoke. "Blast them!"

Han blasted them first and shot down one of them while the others fled, calling for more back-up. "Get back to the ship!" Han yelled as he chased the stormtroopers away until he disappeared from their sight. Chewie didn't hesitate to follow him; since he had to make sure that his cub will survived his reckless actions.

"Where the hell are you going?" Luke called. "Come back bastard!"

"He certainly has courage," Leia remarked. Anakin nodded in agreement, _I just hope that idiot will come back in one piece,_ he thought, wondering about the Corellian pilot.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Luke responded. "Come on." He finished his statement and ran to the other path. Leia and Anakin followed the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Han yelled as he chased the coward stormtroopers until they had approached to a hall filled with a century of stormtroopers and imperial officers. Han jerked in surprise and suddenly blasted one of them while taking his time to flee from them. Chewbacca ran after his cub as he saw blaster bolts hitting the wall and then, Han emerged from the Wookiee's sight, running as fast as he could while stormtroopers began to chase after them, firing them with blasters. Han, however, began echanging blaster bolts as the two flee from them.

* * *

On the other side, Anakin, Luke and Leia were been chased by stormtroopers, too. Luke blasted one of them and ran after the man and his sister, avoiding blaster bolts that the imperial troopers have been shooting them. The three approached a room where a deep trench was in front of them.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Luke said. Anakin simply face palmed, _Oh please…_ he thought.

Stormtroopers were already hot on their trail and proceeded to climb the ramp, a few of them fired their blasters and the three were forced to take cover. Luke fired his blaster causing the blast door to close behind them. "There's no lock!" Leia exclaimed. Luke quickly pulled Leia and fired the control pad.

"That oughta hold them for a while," Luke said. The father and the twins stared at the door on the other side; the bridge was too short for them to walk across the other side. "Quick! We've got to get across!" Leia said. "Find the controls that extend the bridge," she added.

"I think I just blasted it," Luke replied sheepishly, staring at the damaged and fired pad that he had just blasted it earlier.

"They're coming through!" Anakin exclaimed. Luke felt stupid and began to look around, finding a way for them to cross the trench. Suddenly, he saw four large poles hanging on the ceiling on the room. _That's it!_ Luke thought but suddenly someone fired at them, but Luke, Leia and Anakin quickly dodge it and Luke began firing blaster bolts at the stormtroopers who were at the other door of the room. After a few minutes of exchanging blaster bolts with the Imperial troopers, Luke had managed to shot down one of them, and the blasted trooper began to fall on the trench. The other two retreated quickly after seeing their comrade died.

"Here, hold this," Luke said, handing the blaster to Anakin and pulled out his grappling hook from his belt but another stormtrooper fired at them on the other door. The three began to pull back, avoiding any blaster shots shooting at them.

Leia and Anakin began to fire blaster bolts at the trooper as they covered Luke so that he can begin to start his plan. Suddenly, the blast door behind them slowly opens up.

"Here they come," Leia said.

"Faster Luke!" Anakin spoke, exchanging blaster bolts with their opponents. Leia joined him and continued to fire at them, as she successfully blasted one of them. Luke began to swing the hook and he had successfully hanged it on one of the poles. Luke pulled it slightly, checking if it is securely hooked then he pulled Leia on his side and Anakin began to wrap his left arm Luke's waist while the right one was holding Leia's hand if there was a possibility that his daughter might lose her grip on her brother's.

Leia suddenly kissed Luke's cheek. "For luck," she said, looking at him. Luke glanced at Anakin who nodded in return as the blast door slowly opened behind them.

Then Luke pulled back and began to swing across the deep trench as he used the Force to grip the two others holding him. The three had successfully landed on the other side of the room and quickly pulled away. The troopers on the other side fired at them as Leia shot back for the last time before running away.

Anakin felt joy and excitement surging him as he thought of his children's crazy and reckless rescue mission. He could only hope that they would get out of here.

On the other side, as the stormtroopers walked past him, Obi-Wan continued to creep on the halls pulling out his saber as he sensed Darth Argus' Force presence coming to him.

* * *

Threepio watched the guarding troopers, wondering if his Master Luke and Mistress Leia with their friends had arrived on the hangar bay.

"Where could they be?" He wondered, looking at his companion.

Artoo beeped and whistled in response.

Meanwhile, Han and Chewie continued to run from the chasing troopers.

"Close the blast doors!" A trooper ordered.

Han looked back as he fired them with his blaster so that they can successfully hold them while escaping and continued to sprint towards the closing doors. Chewbacca entered first while Han jumped through the door as the blast door quickly closed shut behind them, leaving the troopers behind.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down on the hall as he caught sight of the hooded figure of Darth Argus standing in front of him, his crimson-bladed lightsaber ignited on his hand as he stared coldly at him with glowing amber eyes.

The Jedi Master knew there was no going back as the Dark Lord walked towards him. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber and stepped forward to the approaching Sith.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan," Argus hissed coldly. "We meet again, at last. When I left the pathetic Order, I was nothing but a learner but now, I am the _Master_."

"Only a Master of evil, Darth," Obi-Wan spat and began to swing his blade to attack his opponent. Argus blocked his attack, knowing the Jedi Master's saber fighting style. The two continued to exchange attacking blows and parries then both of them pulled back. Obi-Wan positioned himself in his signature style Soresu and quickly attacked the Sith but Argus began to parry, avoiding any saber attacks. Argus quickly swings his blade upon his opponent but Obi-Wan dodge it, causing Argus to hit the wall with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan spun around and parried the attacking blow of his opponent and the two continued to exchange blows and parries from each other.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Argus mocked.

"You can't win, Darth," Obi-Wan replied. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," he stated. "If you never betrayed, you might have this power, Padawan Kairro Trost."

Argus' amber eyes glowed in anger as he heard that insipid name. "SHUT UP!" he yelled in fury and leapt towards the Jedi Master however, who was lucky that even in his old age, blocked the blow with his blue 'saber.

* * *

Han and Chewie continued to creep down on the halls, avoiding any stormtrooper's attention. They watched the nearby stormtroopers who were guarding outside the Millennium Falcon on the hangar bay.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han said. Chewie barked in reply. A few seconds later, Luke, Anakin and Leia approached them on their side.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We, uh, ran into some old friends," Leia responded.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

"It seems okay if we get to it," Han replied. "I hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission," he added.

 _Old man? Who's old man?_ Anakin thought in confusion. There is another person with them? Anakin was too weak to reach into the Force since he had used all of his energy when he and his children were busy outrunning Imperial stormtroopers earlier. Maybe he can meet this 'old man' later.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Argus continued to fight near the hangar bay. Argus continued moving forward as he advanced his attack at the Jedi who continued blocking and parrying his blows.

The guarding troopers noticed the two fighting and they all went nearby the fighting scene, watching and wondering what was going on, leaving the ship unguarded and it was the lucky chance for the group to sneak in.

"Look!" Anakin exclaimed.

Threepio and Artoo saw the stormtroopers leaving the ship. "Come on, Artoo, we're going," Threepio told his companion and began to head towards the ship. Artoo beeped in reply and silently followed the protocol droid.

"Now's our chance!" Han told them. "Go!" Luke instantly followed and began to run towards the ship, with Han, Chewie, Leia and Anakin following him. But suddenly Luke stopped on his tracks when he caught sight of Obi-Wan and Argus fighting in a lightsaber duel.

"Uncle Obi-Wan?" Luke spoke. Anakin also stopped and saw his old Master fighting the Sith. _Obi-Wan? He's still alive? Force, he's alive!_ Anakin thought, joy overflowing through him.

Obi-Wan turned his head on Luke and frowned as he saw another man with him. The old Jedi smiled and closed his eyes and raised his hand on his eye level in surrender, waiting for the Sith to finish him off. Argus quickly swung his blade towards the Jedi to kill him but failed when a powerful Force pushed him off, sending him flying across the room, hitting his head slightly on the wall.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!" Luke yelled at him. "Hurry!"

Obi-Wan did not hesitate and began to run towards the ship while Argus struggled to stand up to follow and capture them. The stormtroopers turned around and began firing at them. Han quickly blasted them on the ramp door while the two droids, Chewie and Obi-Wan entered the ship. Luke and Anakin began to fire at the stormtroopers, as one by one of them were shot down.

"Come on!" Leia yelled as she retreated back to the ship, Han following her as he continued to shoot at the Imperial troopers. "Damn it, get in you three!" she added.

"Blast the door, kid!" Han ordered, shouting at Luke. The young Jedi quickly followed and blasted the door controls as Argus marched towards them but the blast door quickly closed in front of him. Anakin quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ship.

Han and Leia ran inside the ship, then Anakin and Luke blasted the troopers for the last time then they together run inside the ship.

Han quickly entered the cockpit and sat down on his chair. "I hope that old man got that tractor beam out of commission, or this is gonna be a real short trip," He stated, flickering the controls. "Ok, hit it!" Chewie obeyed and pulled down the switch to start the ship's engine and within seconds later, the Millennium Falcon began to fly away from the hangar bay of the Death Star.

* * *

Chewie barked at his cub, telling him something. But Han ignored him and he was seemed to be busy pressing and flickering the ship's controls. Chewie growled again but he just shut himself up, knowing that Han wouldn't listen to him.

Luke and Leia sat down on the passenger cabin, talking about something and Anakin couldn't even intervene at them. It seems that they were talking something very important and he felt weird that he felt like he was out of place. He was ready to tell them everything, to explain why he was absent at their lives for ten years and he knew it was the right time for them to know. He stood up and began to open his mouth to speak but he heard a voice calling his name.

"Anakin?"

* * *

 **Yey! Now they know who the strange man was! I'm very, very sad that we are going to the end of A New Hope AU… but I'm glad that you like the previous chapter. I apologized if this is very short chapter and I am not going to give up. I think I will going to spend more time for the next chapter since it was semestrial break in my school. And I'm happy for that.**

 **Drop some reviews if you like! May the Force be with you Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	17. Reunited

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By: jeanosauryehet27**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm BAAACCCKKK! I missed you guys so much! (Harley Quinn's line) and I've been gone for like three months and it's 2017 now, methinks? I never knew that I could really resume my vacation here on Manila. I really miss this laptop and I don't know if I could write the next chapter (if I could use the other laptop to bring it back to my hometown** **) but I really missed writing TLF. And also, I'm rewriting The Angel's Revenge 'cause the last time I check the reviews and reads, I feel bad that it was not really progressive like TLF and I'm gonna fix it. I'm also gonna reupload some chapters of these story to change and fix some grammatical errors since I'm improving my English writing skills at that time (with the help of my bestie** **skywalkerangela5** **former** **thejedi1006** **and now that chicken is only my beta-reader). I hope that you will love this story and mine guys!**

 **PS. I would like to thank to MovesLikeSpidey, Tenshi-Yoko and Guest for their reviews that helped me to update these chapter sooner! Saranghaeyo ;) **

**Disclaimer: Never still own SW... or Anakin Skywalker...**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16- REUNITED**

Padmè was sitting on her office chair when a soft knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," she responded and the door opened, revealing Mon Mothma who was looking worriedly at her.

"Padmè, can I talk to you?" Mon asked. Padmè nodded in response as she wiped her tears away with one sweep of her hand. Mon sat down on a chair in front of her as she began to spoke.

"Padmè I'm really, really sorry that I let this happen to your family. I mean no harm and… I shouldn't have let Leia and Luke take their missions. I caused all of this… you lost your husband ten years ago and now… you'll lose your children, too. I'm so sorry Padmè! I hope that you will forgive me!"

Padmè didn't reply. She moved her gaze from Mon to the viewport of her office, looking out at the vastness of the space. She bit her lip and sobbed. She lost everything, her husband and now… her children…

She had nothing left… she was alone now…

 _Dear gods,_ Padmè prayed silently, _Please bring back my children… just please… if you had failed before to bring my husband back, then I will give you a second chance to bring my children back…_

* * *

Everyone in the room was filled with shock at the sight of the strange man in front of them. Leia couldn't believe it, neither Luke nor Obi-Wan. Was she even dreaming? Is this only a cruel nightmare of her mind to torture her? To taunt her of the people she failed? She looked at the man's features. He looked like the older version of her brother. He had long dark blond curls and his blue eyes were the perfect match of Luke. He was pale, much to the lack of exposure to the sun and his whole body was covered with ugly bruises and wounds, resulted by cruel beatings and tortures of Imperials, save for the mechanical arm on his right. He was painfully familiar, her heart ache as she stared at the man whom she had lost for ten years.

"Daddy…" she spoke, her tears cascading on her cheeks. "Is that you?"

Anakin lowered his head down, unable to look at his daughter. He felt ashamed of himself. He wasn't strong enough to escape his hellish inferno for 10 years. Now that they knew his identity, he wasn't sure if they would still accept him as their father. They might be angry at him for leaving them, probably caused a deep wound on their hearts.

"Leia…" he spoke, unable to find the words. "Baby girl I'm so sorry—"

But his words trailed off when Leia suddenly tackled him into a hug, sobbing as her tears stained his bare, bruised cheek. He wrapped his arms around his daughter's back, tightening the hug. Force, how many times he wanted to say that he missed them so much? That how his heart ripped to pieces at the news of their _death?_

"Dad…" he heard Luke spoke. Anakin looked up and he saw his son's eyes filled with tears. He reached out one hand and Luke gladly took it, letting his father pulled him into a hug alongside with his sister. The three Skywalkers, once shattered and scattered to four winds were now reunited and reconciled once again.

Anakin pulled away to look at his children with a sad smile, wiping each tear on their eyes with his thumb. "Force you two have grown up!" he remarked, earning a giggle from Leia and chuckle from Luke. "The last time I saw you two, you were just on my legs and now and Force, Luke you're so tall!" He admitted that he felt guilty for not seeing his twins growing up from little kids till to teenagers. He could only hoped that he could have a second chance to see them growing up to adults.

"Well… not really dad," Luke replied sheepishly. "I'm not even qualified to be a stormtrooper."

"Really?" Anakin asked in surprise, amused by his son's confession.

"Yeah, and you on the other side, looked like uncle Obi-Wan now," Luke mused causing Anakin and Leia to burst out into laughter. Anakin stroked his beard that hasn't been shaven for the last ten years. He looked around to see Obi-Wan smiling at them by the doorway. His heart erupted to joy to see his bestfriend and brother alive and well.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out to the old Jedi. "It's good to see you again, old friend."

Obi-Wan looked at the younger man, wiping away the tears with his sleeve. "It's good to see you too, Anakin," he responded with a warm smile. Anakin chuckled and pulled the older man into a heartfelt embrace. Obi-wan hugged back, missing his lost brother so much. The two brothers who had been lost and torn apart were now reunited by the will of the Force.

After minutes of brotherly embrace, the two pulled away, both have tears on their eyes as they looked at each other with a smile full of joy and happiness. "I missed you so much Anakin!" Obi-Wan spoke.

"Yeah I missed you too, Master," Anakin replied. "Holy kreth you've got so… old!" The two men laughed though Obi-Wan was a bit annoyed by Anakin's statement. But it doesn't matter, all what matters now is that his bestfriend had returned alive and well.

"You're incorrigible," Obi-Wan remarked, a frown on his face. Anakin grinned mischievously.

"Well, I'm happy that we are complete once again. Mom will be so thrilled if she saw you walking on the doorstep," Luke spoke.

"P—Padmè…" Anakin stammered, his hope for his beloved wife rise again. "She's still alive?"

"Of course," Leia answered. "She's in hiding—we're all in hiding. Mom was a rebel leader, y'know."

Anakin's eyes widened. "A rebel? Seriously?" he exclaimed. He never expected that Padmè would join a band of oppressors known as the Rebel Alliance. She was a senator, a diplomat, but not a military person though she had participated in a battle alongside with him. But his desire for his wife burst out again. Those were one of his wife's traits that he always loved; she was a fighter, a woman who fights for a purpose, who never gave up until she achieved the victory that was rightfully theirs. He missed her so much, and now he'll probably going to see her again.

Han rushed in, entering the cabin, looking at them with a worried expression on his face. "Sorry to interrupt but we're not out of this yet," he spoke. Luke, Leia, Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly got up and exited the cabin, heading to the cockpit while Luke and Han headed to the main guns of the ship.

"You in, kid?" Han asked Luke through the comm.. "Okay, stay sharp." Han flicked some controls, activating the gun and Luke doing it the same.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked when they entered the cockpit.

"Han said that there are some TIE fighters approaching to us," Leia answered, looking at the viewport for any signs of enemy fighters. Anakin looked at them with a frown.

The computer range activated for Han and Luke to aid them in destroying their ships. The two boys began to stay focused and alerted for the approaching fighters. Luke as well, reached out to the Force to aid him for the incoming fight.

"Here they come," Leia informed the boys. Four TIE fighters appeared on the viewport as it flew around the Corellian ship, blocking their way escape. One fighter fired at the ship, but only to be deflected by the ship's deflector shield.

Han and Luke began firing blaster cannons at the flying fighters as the others on the cockpit watched. Anakin felt his strength weakening but ignored it, wanting to see what was happening on the ship.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke exclaimed.

Leia began to look worried and prayed that they could survive the attack. Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay calm and be positive. Anakin felt dizzy and weak and stumbled on Chewie's chair. Leia saw what happened to her father and offered him her seat but Anakin waved her off, telling her that he's fine. Leia frowned, not believing at what her father had said.

The fighters still continued to blast green bolts on the ship and hovered on a very high speed, causing Han and Luke to have difficulties in shooting them down. A fighter hit one part of the ship where Threepio and Artoo were walking on the hallway; the blast on the outside sent them flying on the other side of the hall.

"We've lost the lateral controls!" Leia exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Han said, reassuring the frantic princess. "She'll hold together."

"You hear me baby?" Leia heard Han speaking again, assuming that she was the one Han calling _**baby**_. She felt her stomach fluttering and her cheeks blushed red.

"Hold together." Leia groaned slightly, wondering why males always looked and treated their ships like female beings? Even Luke got that habit.

Luke began blasting the TIE fighters that were appearing on his computer range but he and Han still missed the shot. Anakin could only hope that the boys successfully take down those blasted ships.

By miracle, Han fired one fighter and blew it with a success.

"Haha!" Han howled in triumph. Luke used the Force and also successfully takes down another fighter, leaving two more fighters to defeat.

"Got him! I got him!" Luke yelled with a wide grin on his face.

"Great kid, don't get cocky!" Han replied.

"There's still two more of them out there!" Anakin warned, looking at the remaining fighters that flew past them.

"Kriff," Han cursed as he waited for the flying fighters on his computer range. Luke scowled in annoyance, wishing that they could take down all of the fighters easily.

Han and Luke continued to blast one TIE fighter until Luke had successfully blasted the third one. The last fighter picked up higher speed and flew around the Falcon, causing much more difficulties for the boys to finish it. When the fighter appeared on Han's range, the Corellian began to fire his blaster cannon to finish it off. And within minutes later, Han successfully blasted it down.

Han sighed in triumph and relief and took off the hearing range on his ear, glad that it was over.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke announced in victory.

"We did it!" Leia spoke happily, hugging Chewie in joy then Obi-Wan and Anakin. After she hugged her father, Anakin felt his soul left his body and collapsed on the Leia's chair, his vision becoming blurry until darkness finally engulfs him.

"Daddy!" Leia screamed in shock when she saw her father dropped on the chair, unconscious. She took him into her arms, shaking him furiously as she called "Daddy!", trying to wake him up.

"What happened?" Luke asked when he and Han approached the cockpit.

"Your father dropped on the chair unconscious," Obi-Wan answered, checking Anakin's pulse then looked at Han. "Is there a medical kit here?" he asked the Corellian.

"Uh… Yeah. I'm gonna get it," Han said then left the cockpit to search for any medical kit on the ship. Luke kneeled down in front of his father's unconscious body laid on Leia's arms and checked the wounds on the arms. He narrowed his eyes as he inspected the wounds and widened his eyes when he had found the answer.

"Kriff," Luke cursed. "He's infected!"

"Oh Force!" Leia exclaimed in shock. "We have to treat the wounds now!"

Han entered the cockpit carrying a small medkit on his hand. "Sorry guys. This is the only medkit that we only have," he said. "Is this okay for you, Princess?"

"That will do," Leia said and took the medkit from Han. She opened it and pulled out a bandage gauze, alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. She treated the open wounds and wrapped it carefully with the gauze.

"We have to place him on the bed," she said, looking at Han and Luke. "He'll be sore if we let him stay here on the chair."

"Right," Han replied as he and Luke moved towards Anakin's unconscious body and began to carry him towards the bed on the passenger cabin. They gently laid him on the bed as Leia draped one blanket on her father and kissed him on the cheek. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's forehead and used a Force-trance healing for the younger man's body to slowly heal. The group left Anakin to rest for a while as the Millennium Falcon continued its journey to the Rebel base on the fourth moon of Yavin IV.

* * *

Tarkin stood on the viewport of the control room when Argus approached him with a foul look on his face.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They've just made the jump to hyperspace," Argus answered, but his thoughts still reflected on the girl that was supposed to be his.

"You're sure that the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?" Tarkin asked again, anxious to find out the Rebel's secret base that they have been hunting for years. "I'm taking an awful risk, Argus. This had better work."

* * *

"Not a bit bad of rescuing, huh?" Han spoke as he pulled the gloves off his hands. "You know, sometimes I amaze even myself." He sat down on the chair and looked at the young princess with a smirk. Leia felt amused by the man's boastful confidence.

"That doesn't sound too hard," Leia said. "They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." It was too obvious, the Empire wouldn't easily let them go and probably kill them before they can escape. The only reason why the Empire released some rebel prisoners is to track and know the locations of the Rebel base.

"Easy?" Han exclaimed in disbelief. "You call that easy?"

"They're tracking us." Leia fired back, annoyed by the man's narrow-mindedness.

"Not this ship, sister," The Corellian replied, reassuring her that the Empire would not easily track them down.

Leia sighed and looked at the droid beside her. "At least the information in Artoo is still intact," she said, changing the subject.

Han burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What's so important?" he asked, "What is he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station," Leia answered. "I only hoped that when the data's analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet."

"It is for me, sister," Han retorted. "Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. Sides, you and your brother ain't even eighteen! How could you give up the normal life of bein' a teenager? Why did you choose a life of participating in a war instead of living a peaceful life where you can do any crap you want?" Han admitted that he felt awful for the twins if not having en experience of being a normal person. Leia was a pretty girl, yeah he admitted it, she could spend all of her life flirting with boys and being an independent person, unaffected by the bloody war.

Leia looked at him and sighed. "It's simple Han; the Sith Lord took away my life and my family's. He is the reason why my family's been broken for ten years and why there is a galactic civil war. He must be stopped and if he didn't, this war would be continued for years," she explained.

"Like how he killed your Jedi friends?"

"How did you know?" Leia asked in shock.

"Well… Luke told me…" Han admitted sheepishly. "I refused before in Luke's plan of rescuing you then he grew annoyed and told me of you and him being a Jedi and also being Anakin Skywalker's kids. Don't worry princess, you can trust me. I swore to keep my word so that Luke wouldn't kill me."

"Thank you," Leia replied in gratitude. Han might be annoying and a jerk but he was amazing and brave. That's why she liked him.

Wait… what?

"But I ain't still gonna join your bloody war. I expect to be well paid," Han said. "I'm in it for money."

Leia's annoyance returned at Han's statement, her hope died to be expected more amazing things from Han Solo. But Luke had told her that Han was in debt from Jabba the Hutt so she sighed before answering. "You needn't worry about your reward," she reassured him. "If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive." She stood up from her chair and was going to exit the cockpit when Luke entered inside.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary," she remarked, looking at Han who was flickering some ship's controls. "I wonder if he really cares about anything… or anybody." She turned to Luke, "I'm going to check on Dad." Then she left the two boys inside the cockpit.

Luke stared at Han with a frown, a little bit angry if Han did something to his sister. He approached the older man and sat on the chair where Leia had seated on earlier.

"So…" Luke spoke, thinking of a subject. "What do you think of my baby sis, Han?" he looked at the Corellain with a scowl on his face, a fierce amount of brotherly protectiveness for his sister.

"I'm trying not to, kid," Han replied. Luke nodded in relief; he wasn't still ready to learn that the scruffy looking idiot like Han Solo was in love with his twin sister.

"Good." That's all what was Luke said. Han thought of an idea to annoy the boy about his sister. When he had thought of one, he looked at Luke with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit." Han remarked. "I don't know. What do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me—"

"NO!" Luke replied quickly, an angry look on his face. Han felt amused by the boy's reaction. Luke shot Han a _don't-you-dare_ look before looking away from him, annoyed at the man's thought about his twin. Han in response chuckled silently, enjoying and savoring the awkward moment of their conversation about Leia Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin awoke with a groan. He blinked several times as his vision becoming clear. He saw Obi-Wan looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" Anakin spoke in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Obi-Wan replied. "You still look like a bantha when you're sleeping." He finished the statement with a teasing grin.

"Yeah funny," Anakin sarcastically said as he threw a pillow on Obi-Wan's face. The old Jedi shot him a glare and Anakin laughed in response.

"How are you anyway?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine," he replied, "probably…"

"You collapsed earlier," Obi-Wan informed him. "Luke told me that your wounds are infected. Luckily Han had a medical kit and Leia treated your wounds. But you still need to be brought to a medbay on the rebel base."

"I'm fine," Anakin replied, waving him off.

Obi-Wan sighed. _Still the same Anakin… Being a doctor himself…_

"You're not fine Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted. "Leia had summoned a medical droid earlier and scanned your extended injuries. You have broken ribs, several second degree burns on some of the parts of your body and your body was lack of nutrition and also your immune system was weak, making your body become easily attacked and prone to many diseases. So don't you _I'm fine, I'm fine_ me, young man, you needed immediate medical attention." Anakin knew he was serious, it was obvious on the look on his face and he had encountered that face many times in his younger years whenever he got on trouble.

Anakin sighed, knowing that he could not win this one. Every time after he was tortured and beaten by Argus and his sissies, they never brought him to a medical bay and treated his wounds instead they dumped him back to his cell and took him for his next torture the next day.

"All right," he spoke. Obi-Wan smiled in triumph. "You should get more rest, we're approaching Yavin IV," he said.

"Yeah… Thanks Master," Anakin said.

"Please do not call me that," Obi-Wan replied, frowning. "I'm not your Master anymore, you're your own man now Anakin. I'm proud to call you my former padawan."

"I'm proud to call you my former Master," Anakin said. "Thank you for everything, Obi-Wan. You weren't only my mentor and teacher but also my father, brother and bestfriend. I love you, old man."

Obi-Wan's grayish-blue eyes were now glinting with tears. He wiped them off and looked at the grinning Anakin. "Alright, I love you too, old padawan. Now we'll finish this drama later and get rest. I'm gonna leave you for now." Anakin nodded in response.

Obi-Wan was going to exit the room when he met Leia entering. "Is he awake?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I was going to let him rest for now before we arrive at Yavin IV," Obi-Wan answered. "But if you want to talk to him, then go. It's been years since you and your father have been together."

"Thank you, uncle Obi-Wan," Leia said. Obi-Wan patted her shoulder with a smile then left. Leia approached her father and sat on the bed beside him, caressing her father's arm.

"Hi Daddy," Leia greeted with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm okay now, princess," Anakin replied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm okay now," Leia reassured him. "In two hours we're going to arrive at Yavin IV."

"I see," that was all Anakin could muster, but questions were flooding on his mind. He needed answers now. "May I ask you some questions, Leia?"

"Oh," Leia spoke. "Okay,"

"What happened all those years? Palpatine told me that you died in the explosion on the 500 Republica along with your mother and brother, how did you survive? And why are you wearing like a princess of Alderaan? And why is Luke wearing like a farmboy of Tatooine? And why you and your brother were onboard the Death Star?"

Leia frowned at her father telling her that they died on the 500 Republica but she knew that she must answer her father's multiple questions. "Well, I think I'm going to answer you from the start," she spoke.

"Alright," Anakin said and sat up on the bed, ready to listen to Leia's story.

"Ten years ago," she began, "after we and Mom learned about your death. We watched a security recording of your battle with Argus, we were devastated and broken at the news. We found your cloak on the hangar bay, along with your lightsaber and this…" she pulled out her lightsaber and showed the Alderaanian doll attached on the hilt. Anakin's heart poured with heartfelt emotions at the sight of his last gift for his children before he was captured by Darth Argus. "Luke even attached the skyhopper on his 'saber, too. Anyway, we burned the cloak as a tradition for Jedi funeral pyre and your lightsaber was given to Obi-Wan. Then after the funeral, we returned to the apartment to start packing our things and go into hiding but what we never knew that there was an assassin that planted a bomb somewhere inside the house and activated it, causing the explosion of the house. Luke and I along with uncle Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had managed to sense it before and led us out before the apartment exploded. After we escaped, Bail took us to Alderaan to hide. We still continued our Jedi training there and Luke became Obi-Wan's apprentice while I became Ahsoka's."

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked at the mention of the name of his former padawan.

Leia nodded then continued her narration, "She learned of your death and attended your funeral then joined us into hiding. She joined the Rebellion along with mom and Obi-Wan before Luke and I joined. Bail helped us to hide our true identities. They illegally adopted me to become a Princess of Alderaan but Luke and Mom remained a mystery. Then Luke and I joined the Rebellion, much to Mom's protest. But we convinced Mom that we couldn't sit down and enjoyed a normal life while she was struggling to fight for the freedom of the galaxy. We couldn't… we are Jedi, peacekeepers of the galaxy so we also need to fight to achieve the lost peace and returned it to free the galaxy from the hands of the Sith. I still used the name Organa so no one will know that I am a Skywalker except for the high rebel leaders who knew my true identity. Luke became a Commander of the Rogue Squadron and has participated in many missions before me. My first mission was to bring the stolen Death Star plans to Alderaan and give it to Bail Organa to learn and analyze the ship's weakness. But the mission was failed since my ship was attacked and captured by the Empire, by Darth Argus," Anakin's eyes widened in shock as he realized the reason of Leia's presence on the Death Star. "I hid it on Artoo and recorded a message for uncle Obi-Wan who was currently hiding on Tatooine then send the two droids there using an escape pod. Then I was arrested by stormtroopers and brought to Argus who accused me of being a Rebel. But he failed to expose me of my involvement in the Rebellion and tortured me for information about the Rebel base." Leia dropped the topic about Argus almost rape on her, ashamed of what will her dad think about her if she told her about that. "Then he failed again since I resisted the mind probe and used another method for me to reveal the Rebel base. He brought me to Tarkin who threatened me to destroy Alderaan if I didn't give the name of the location of the Rebel base. I lied… I lied to them because I thought that Tarkin wouldn't destroy Alderaan if I told them the base. But Tarkin did it anyway, he obliterate Alderaan and take me back to the cell. Then when I was in there, Luke entered inside dressed as a stormtrooper and rescued me. I saw you dad before I was tortured… you were being dragged by stormtroopers so I assumed that you are a rebel spy captured before and tortured for Rebel information. So I told Luke to rescue you and we headed to your cell, then when I saw you, my heart ache at the sight of your beaten and wounded body. I grew angry at those Imperial monsters that have no mercy for you so we wanted to save you before you die and then that's how it ended," Leia finished her sentence with a sad smile. Anakin understand and felt his heart melt at his daughter's love and care for him. He pulled Leia into a warm hug and kissed her hair with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Leia," he spoke. "If not for you, I would still be in that prison hell, rotten and forgotten from the galaxy. I love you so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy," Leia replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

Luke entered the room with a smile as he saw the father and daughter hugging. Anakin saw his son and pulled Leia away who was wiping her tears with her sleeve and looked at her brother.

"Hey bro," Leia spoke. "How's it going?"

"Oh nothing, I just came in to check Dad," Luke replied looking at Anakin with a wink.

Anakin noticed that Luke was no longer wearing the farmboy outfit earlier but a tan brown robes and pants. He realized that Leia hadn't answered his question regarding about Luke being a moisture farmer. Luke probably could answer those questions.

"Luke…" Anakin spoke. "Why are you dressing like a farmboy earlier?"

Luke blinked in response. "Oh… the farmboy earlier? I need it for my mission earlier. When I found out that Leia's been captured by Argus. I asked permission from the high rebel leaders to rescue Leia. They couldn't let me go but I insisted so they agreed in the finale. I go to Tatooine first to seek out to uncle Obi-Wan and told him of what happened to Leia. I saw Artoo and Threepio walking on the desert, learning that Leia hide the plans in Artoo and recorded a message for Obi-Wan. We hired Han Solo and Chewbacca to take us to Alderaan to give it to Bail Organa but when we arrived there, Alderaan was destroyed and we were caught on a tractor beam. Han and I disguised as stormtroopers while Obi-Wan deactivated the tractor beam. I discovered that Leia's been held there and was schedule for… termination," Luke finished his explanation with grim look on his face at Leia whose eyes widened in shock, Anakin's eyes widened, too.

"I don't know about that," Leia spoke. "But my guess is Tarkin found out that I lied about the rebel base and ordered for my execution. I boldly sassed Tarkin and Argus at that time."

"You two were only fifteen years old," Anakin spoke, his voice serious and filled with concern. "You shouldn't experience this kind of life. You were too young for this but… you two were very brave, loyal and strong. You risked both of your lives for me and for the Rebellion and I'm proud of you for that. But next time, don't take any dangerous missions all by yourselves, okay?"

"Alright Dad…" The twins replied in unison, both faces were covered with annoyance and amusement.

"Come here, you two," Anakin muttered and pulled the two in a hug. Luke and Leia hugged him back, resting both of their heads on their father's chest, carefully not to made contact with his wounds.

Anakin smiled. Once again in ten years… _he felt complete_...

* * *

 **I'm done! Yehet! Wow that was tiring! I liked Han statement "You think a PRINCESS and a GUY like me?" and Luke was like "NO!" hahaha. Funny… well it was really tiring writing this one and btw, SHOUTOUT to skywalkerangela5 for her threats to kill me if I didn't update the next chapter though she never knew that I will really go to Manila and update Ch. 16 (she was disappointed that I told her before that my trip to Manila was delayed to update TLF Ch.16) but the good news is… THE LOST FATHER IS OFF-HIATUS NOW and I'll easily update the next chapter since I copied episode 4-6 to my USB and will paste it on the desktop PC back home. Yey! I've been dying for two months to update this chapter and now, wish finally come true!**

 **SPOILER: Cheesy romances and a hound dog will return to lick Anakin's face (You know… name starts with M)**

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 16! Glad that the Jeanosaur has returned and will finish this story! So please R &R guys! Hope you like this chapter and May the Force be with you my Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	18. Ready for Action

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I have suffered writer's block for days and have been unable to write the chapter properly. School and reality life have been busy.

 **P.S. – I know it has been a long, long time ago but this chapter is dedicated to our beloved Carrie Fisher who passed away last December 2016. I've been broken and devastated at the news for crying out loud. She was one of the most amazing women that I've ever known. Her role as Princess Leia inspires me to fight against my burden and pain and to be the person who I was meant to be. Thank you Miss Carrie and I will never forget you in my heart. We love you and May the Force be with you, our sassy bad-ass space princess of Star Wars.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star Wars was never meant for me to own

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17- READY FOR ACTION**

The Millennium Falcon exited the hyperspace and soar throughout the vast space, approaching the Yavin System in front of it. The Corellian ship flew past the reddish planet of Yavin and head straight to the forest moon beside it.

The ship entered the atmosphere and flew towards the abandoned Temple grounds which now served as the current Rebel base. A Rebel guard stationed on the post not far from them scanned the ship, looking for any signs of its possible affiliation with the Empire.

The ship disembarked on the base and Han lowered the ramp door for the group to exit. Leia, Obi-Wan and the two droids were the first one to exit the ship, then Han and Luke assisting Anakin and lastly, Chewbacca.

The rebels approached them with speeders and offered them a ride to the entrance. The group gladly took it and hop on it, and the speeders entered inside the base. Anakin looked around in amazement as he looked around the base and felt proud that he didn't feel any regret of joining the Alliance. His heart beating loudly, like he had just ran from a thousand meters since he was anxious to see his beloved angel once again.

The speeder stopped in front of General Carlist Rieekan who was standing in front of them with a smile. Leia was the first to climb down then followed by Han and Luke who helped Anakin exit the speeder. Anakin stumbled down but Luke gladly caught him before he could fall on the ground. Anakin felt his shame returning and apologized to his son for his clumsiness.

"It's okay Dad," Luke told him with a reassuring smile. "It's been a long day for you. You need to rest." He placed his father's arm around his shoulders and helped him stand up, as Han placed his other arm on his shoulder to assist Anakin.

"Someone needs medical attention!" Leia called out.

In seconds later, the medic team arrived with a hover gurney and laid the man on then wheeled him away, heading for the med bay, Luke and Obi-Wan following them. Leia approached the General with a hug.

"You're safe," Rieekan spoke, hugging the young princess back, "When we heard about Alderaan, we feared the worst."

Leia pulled away and walked on, the General beside her. "We have no time for sorrows, General," she replied, "You must use the information in this R2 unit to help plan the attack. It's our only hope."

"I'm glad that you have escaped from the Empire's grasp, Princess Leia," Rieekan said with a relief. "If not for Commander Skywalker's bravery, we will not have the plans that our Rebel spies had obtained."

"Our Rebel spies sacrificed their lives just to find and take the plans from the Empire. We must not let their sacrifices go in vain. We are in their debt," Leia stated.

"I agree with you, Princess," Rieekan replied.

"Leia?" The princess looked around and saw her mother standing in front of them, her large brown eyes wide in shock at the sight of her daughter breathing alive and well. Rieekan excused himself, allowing the mother and daughter to have a time alone together.

"Mom!" Leia squealed in delight and relief as he ran to her mother, tackling her with a hug. Padmé cried in gratitude and joy, happy to see her daughter safe from the Devil himself. She pulled away, looking at her daughter with tears on her eyes as she cupped her hands on Leia's cheeks. She smiled as Leia wiped her tears away.

"Oh my precious girl," Padmé breathed, "You're okay!"

Leia chuckled, "I'm okay Mom. Luke rescued me," she said. Leia didn't mention to her mother about their father, wanting it to be a surprise for her and she will probably reveal it to her later.

"I'm glad that his mission was success," Padmé said with a smile, "By the way, who's that man with the Wookiee?" she pointed at Han who was talking to Chewie.

"That's Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca," Leia answered, "They were with Luke when he rescued me. He's here for his reward since they were supposed to take Luke and Obi-Wan to Alderaan to pay for his debt for Jabba the Hutt."

"Oh," Padmé nodded in understanding, feeling pity for the man to be in such situation especially having debts with the vilest gangster in the galaxy. "Jabba was a slimy slug that wasn't easy to ask for a second chance. If Han wanted to survive from that filth, he needed to pay his debts for that," Padmé said, her eyes not leaving the Corellian pilot.

"Yeah," Leia agreed, her eyes rolling in annoyance. Padmé smiled in amusement, even though she wasn't force-sensitive like her husband and children, she can feel that her daughter had infatuations with Han Solo.

"Leia… may I ask you some questions?" Padmé spoke, her eyes glinting mischievousness. Leia frowned in confusion but only nodded as a yes.

"Do you like umm… y'know… Han Solo?"

"NO!" Leia's voice echoed throughout the base, receiving stares from people who were passing by, even Han and Chewie with a poker face look.

Leia apologized to them sheepishly and looked at her amusing mother with an irritating look. "No," she repeated, her voice lower this time, "I don't like Han Solo, mom. He's annoying, proud and a nerf-herder. And I don't even think he will like me. He hates me, you know."

"Alright, I get it," Padmé replied with a small laugh. She looked around the base. "Where's Luke anyway?"

"Right here!"

The two female Skywalkers turned around to see Luke running towards them. "Luke!" Padmé spoke when Luke approached her, pulling her son into a hug. "Oh my darling, you're safe!" she added when the two pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom," Luke reassured her, "Leia, have you told Mom about Dad?"

Leia felt the sky dropped on her. Her surprise plan has been spoiled. _Shavit. Kreth it_. _**Damn you Luke**_ _._

 _Luke!_

 _What?_

 _You shouldn't tell Mom about that!_

 _Why?_

 _Why you kriffing idiot? It was a surprise, frack it. It was a surprise for Mom later!_

 _Oops, sorry sis,_ Luke apologized sheepishly.

"Now what are you two have been whatever Force-mind communicating about?" Padmé interrupted them, her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face. Luke and Leia gulped at her, knowing that their Mom was using the Senator-mode that they called whenever she was scolding them for whatever mistakes they made before.

"Ummm" Luke started but he looked at his sister for help but Leia gestured him to continue. He cleared his throat to continue his words, "well… Mom… there's something you should know…"

"And what is something that I _**should**_ know?" Padmé retorted.

 _"About Dad…"_

* * *

The three Skywalkers walked on the halls of the medical bay of the Rebel base. Padmé felt curious and anxious about news of her husband. Luke and Leia wouldn't tell her so she followed them.

Wherever they were bringing her…

"This way," Luke pointed to the right hallway and headed towards there. Padmé and Leia followed him as they continued walking.

They arrived in front of the door of a medical room where they saw Obi-Wan waiting outside. The wizened Jedi Master caught sight of them arriving and formed on a huge smile on his face.

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé greeted him, "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied with a slight bow.

Padmé chuckled and moved her gaze at the door. "So…" she began, "What's about with Anakin?" the tone of her voice was hopeful. For ten years, she never heard about Anakin again, except for the news of his death and now that her husband's name was mentioned, she was anxious to hear about what really happened to him.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan breathed deeply, "Anakin is… alive…"

"What!?" Padmé couldn't believe it. Ani's alive? All these years? But how?

"B—but the v—video recording," she stammered—

"Was a set up by the Sith," Luke finished, he stepped forward, taking Padmé's hand, "Mom, Dad was taken prisoner by the Empire for ten years. He was beaten, tortured and punished by Darth Argus. Leia and I rescued him since we had mistaken him for being one of our captured spies," he explained.

"Force… My poor Ani…" Padmé sobbed, grief pierced through her heart at her husband's condition.

"It's alright, Mom," Leia reassured, caressing her shoulder, "He's okay now."

As the twin Skywalkers continued to soothe their crying mother, a female Twi'lek doctor exited the medical room and approached them.

"Are you Mr. Anakin Skywalker's family?" the doctor asked them.

"I am his wife," Padmé spoke.

The doctor looked up and nodded in understanding. "I'm Doctor Keisha Sahara and I'm glad that you're here, Mrs. Skywalker," she said and gave her a small datapad, "We've scanned the extent injuries of the patient and we've found out that he has several broken bones all over his body, especially on his ribs and arms. There are also large bruises and wounds that have not been treated for years, including major second degree burns on the back. His body lacked of nutrition and he has weak immune system that can cause him to be an easy prone for many possible diseases. I'm surprised that he had survived those injuries for years. Those injuries might cause death if tended or treated." Padmé's eyes widened at the doctor's report. She felt horrified at what happened to her husband and also enraged to the monsters that have done it to him.

"Anakin is a strong man," Obi-Wan remarked, "I've known him for many years. He will not give up until he was beaten to a bloody pulp."

"I see," the doctor replied, "But don't worry; we've successfully treated his wounds and gave him sustainable nutrition to supply his weak body. All what he needed is rest for now."

"Thank you Doctor," Leia spoke.

"You're welcome, Princess," Doctor Sahara said, "You can go inside and see him. He might need someone once he wakes up. I will go now." Padmé nodded in reply and Doctor Sahara left them.

"It's okay Mom, you can go inside," Leia told her, "Luke and I were going to have a talk with General Rieekan. You coming, uncle Obi-Wan?"

"Of course," the Jedi answered, "Your parents needed a time alone for the two of them. We will visit him later."

"Okay," Padmé replied.

"See you later Mom!" then the three of them were gone. Padmé stared at the door and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast and her knuckles were going white from clenching and unclenching. _This is it,_ she reflected, _this is the time that I'm going to see my husband again_. She gripped the door knob and opened it with a creek. She stepped inside and looked around the room. There she caught the sight that she never thought to see again for ten years.

There was Anakin, lying on a medical bed with an oxygen mask covering his nose and an IV tube attached to his arm. He had changed; his golden blond hair had darkened and was longer than before. His usual clean and shaven face was now covered with beard, making him looked much older than his age. She saw ugly bruises on every corner of his face and flesh arm since he was wearing a medical robe and covered with blanket.

Padmé sat down on a chair beside him, tears streaming down on her cheeks. She reached out her hand and touched his face, caressing it gently. Her mouth broke into a sob and cried silently, her breasts heavy with pain and sorrow. All these years her Ani had to endure the pain and sufferings from the monsters that he shouldn't deserved. He was a good man, a caring friend and a loving husband and father. Though he was innocent, he accepted those tortures because he has to protect them, to keep them safe from the clutches of the evil Emperor and his henchman Darth Argus.

"Ani…" she whispered, her lips against his cheek, "I'm sorry…"

She took one of his hands and leaned it against her tear-stained cheek, feeling the warmth on his calloused hand as if seeking comfort from it. Padmé continued crying when she felt a large thumb caressing her face. She looked up and saw Anakin; both of his eyes were opened and was smiling at her. She felt her heart thumping with joy and smiled back, wiping few tears with her sleeve.

"Ani…" she spoke.

"Hey Angel," he replied, his blue eyes shining like stars causing her to blush furiously. "I missed you so much!"

Anakin pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body. His lips found hers and sealed into a kiss. He felt their souls joining into one and his heart exploded, sending sparks throughout them. The kiss was slow, passionate and full of longing, bringing back their long, lost memories alive once again. Their kiss slowly deepen, as Padmé coaxed her mouth open, allowing him to taste the sweetness of her lips that he had been longed for ten years. Force how he missed these kisses! How he missed to feel the softness of her lips and to taste its sweetness? Though Anakin knew that the twins will come here any minute, he will never stop this moment and cherished this wonderful memory to the deepest depths of his heart. He continued kissing her, filling every hole inside of him that was left opened and unhealed for ten years. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, eye-to-eye. Anakin never expected that the kiss would last longer than he thought. He brushed a strand of Padmé's hair and stroked her beautiful smiling face, simply contented with her in his arms.

"Wow," Padmé breathed, replaying the previous events on her mind.

"Wow," Anakin agreed.

"How are you? Ani I'm so shocked!" she sobbed, "I can't believe that you're still alive all this years and how you suffered so much torture from those monsters!"

"I know, I know…" he replied, leaning her forehead against his. "I promised you, Padmé, I'll never leave your side again."

"Oh Ani…" she sighed as Anakin kissed her tear-stained cheeks. She tilted her face and their lips met in a passionate kiss. But their kiss didn't last long when they heard someone clearing his throat.

Padmé quickly pulled away from Anakin and adjusted her disheveled hair and wrinkled skirt. Meanwhile Anakin, he sat on the bed like nothing happened. But the two couldn't hide the truth from the preying eyes of their children, and felt like two kids caught stealing candy.

"How long you two have been standing there?" Padmé asked.

"We've just arrived," Leia replied, "How long you two have been kissing there?" she added, adding a grin.

Padmé felt her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, the same as for Anakin.

"You two shouldn't invade our privacy," Padmé scolded, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we know," Luke replied, "We just happened to be here when the two of you were kissing."

"So what brings you two here?" Anakin asked, changing the subject since he sensed his wife feeling uncomfortable of talking about their kiss with their children.

Luke cleared his throat. "We just wanted to tell Mom that we are gathering at briefing room for the mission briefing," He answered, "Her presence is required."

"Mission for what?" Anakin pressed, curiosity filling him.

"Attack on the Death Star," Leia replied.

The room went silent as Anakin digested the words. Minutes later, he began to spoke. "Are you two going to participate in the battle?" he asked, voice barely a whisper but loud enough for them to hear.

"Luke was leading the Rogue Squadron for the attack," Leia answered, her gaze on her brother but turned back to her father. "Is there something wrong, Father?"

Anakin looked down, earning a worried look from his wife. "Do you really need to fight?" he whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Luke breathed deeply and approached his father, sitting on the bed beside him and rested a hand on his hunched shoulder. "I have to, Dad," he explained quietly. "The Empire is going to attack us, bringing the Death Star with them. If we don't fight back, they will put us all to an end. That's the only way. I promised you, Dad; _I'll be back_."

Luke's last words were knives that stabbed Anakin's heart, sorrow and regret overwhelming him. _That was my promise years ago,_ he solemnly thought, _The promise that I broke and caused our lives to be scattered by four winds_.

But he knew Luke was right. If they don't fight, the Empire will finish them all and there will be no hope left for the galaxy. He wouldn't let it. He will not let it.

He sighed and looked at his son. "Alright, I'll support you," he said.

Luke's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Yes son," Anakin replied. "But…"

"But?"

"I want to come to the mission briefing."

* * *

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY—I MEAN CHAPTER 17 BWAHAHA! I KNOW BUT SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ANYWAY. After updating and rewriting The Angel's Revenge, I suddenly finished this Chapter and Yey! Writer's block is gone! Yeaahh… I know hahaha**

 **Have fun reading and may the Force be with you Jedi Knights!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	19. The Battle of Yavin part 1

**THE LOST FATHER**

 **By:** jeanosauryehet27

 **Author's note:** Hi guys! I apologize for the delay of update for this chapter. For the past month, I've been busy in school and real life since school days are coming to an end. And I have to finish every requirement and sign clearance from the teachers (which is a big problem because teachers are beginning to run off to start their vacation). And beta-reader's busy with her story, I think. Believe me, I've been frantic on how to update this chapter. But it's a good thing that I've finished it, it feels like another burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Hahaha.

By the way, it's April 19 here in Philippines and Happy Birthday to our favorite Sith Lord and Jedi Hayden Christensen a.k.a. Anakin Skywalker! Too bad, I didn't attend the SWCO 2017. I would have chased him and interrogated him with a truck of sand, just to know if he is going to appear as Anakin/Vader in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. But happy birthday Ani! Stay sexy muahaha!

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, Star Wars still belongs to the Flanelled One.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18- BATTLE OF YAVIN PART 1**

"What!?" The three Skywalkers at the same time croaked the same question after hearing Anakin's statement. Padme felt worried for her husband's condition. Although he is a warrior, he is still not in shape to go and participate in any mission briefings. Anakin still needs rest and recovery, he was still weak from long-time beatings from the Imperials.

"I'm attending the mission briefing," he repeated.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, recognizing their father's stubborn streak.

"Anakin," Padme sighed. "I don't think you should go and attend the meeting. You need rest." She rested her hand on his back and began rubbing it carefully.

Anakin, on the other side, didn't want to be outbdone by his wife and daughter. "No," he stated, much to Padme's indignation.

"Ani…"

"No, Padme," Anakin cut off. "I know what you were thinking. I know that I'm not strong enough to go and venture off but you know me _damn_ well. I'm not going to lie here in this wretched bed all day just to hear that my fifteen-year old son is partcipating in a _kriffing_ battle!"

The three watched him in astonishment, not single one of them could even speak a word. Padme's lip formed a small smile. She really missed Anakin so much.

Leia walked towards her father and sat down on the bed beside him. "Alright," she agreed and Anakin's eyes slowly widened in shock. "You can attend the meeting bt we won't let you participate in the _actual_ battle, okay?" She swore that she saw her father rolling his eyes. "And Luke does?" he responded.

"Luke is the commander of the Rogue Squadron. He needed to be there, Ani," Padme replied silently as Anakin digested the information with a solemn look on his face. "I understand that," he spoke at last.

"Dad," Luke spoke. "I know that you're worried about me. I'm worried about myself too. I wished I could be here with you."

"Then stay." The father pleaded.

"I can't…" He replied, squeezing Anakin's shoulder. "Mom's right, I'm needed there. But I'll promise. I promise that I'll return home. I swear to you that."

A pang of guilt hit him. _But that is what I've promised years ago,_ Anakin wanted to say those words badly but he didn't have the heart to tell. The pain of his broken promise to his wife and children continues to haunt him, reminding him of his failure to keep those words for the last ten years.

 _You didn't break that promise, Dad,_ Luke told him through the Force. _You keep it._

Anakin looked at his son in shock. _I—I did?_ He stammered.

 _Don't you see?_ Luke sent back, _You've fought for ten years on that prison, you never gave up on us. You hoped that someday that we will see each other again. Right Partner?_

He smiled at the mention of his and Luke's moniker. His son was right. He had come home. He'd struggled to survive from Argus' tortures and beatings for the last ten years, and yet here he was, safe and reunited with his lost family. He'd keep that promise, the promise that had been the cause of his separation from his wife and children.

He looked at his son with a grateful smile on his face and pulled him into a fierce hug. He love his family, they are his universe and his life and yet, he love them to let them go.

"Alright," He said finally after pulling away from the hug. "I trust you into this Luke." He watched his family's reaction to his words but he continued on. "But I must know what is the battle strategy and plans that they will use for the attack on the Death Star. I won't let Luke go unless I attend that rebel briefing and I'm _serious_ , damn serious."

Padme chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Guess you win the argument," she stated. "But please don't make _any_ trouble on the meeting, okay?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "Me? Please, Discipline is my middle name y'know," he said teasingly with a flashing grin.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for them to hear, causing the whole Skywalkers to erupt in laughter.

* * *

"General Dodonna, I believe you've met my husband, Anakin Skywalker," Padme introduced Anakin beside her at the old general in front of them.

"Ah, the Hero with No Fear!" Dodonna exclaimed as he shook hands with Anakin. "I heard from General Kenobi abot the news of you capture and incarceration from the Empire. By the looks of you, it's a wonder you've survived!"

"Thank you General," Anakin replied with a smile. "The Empire is a tyrannical government. They're well known for their famous _treatment_ of their prisoners and I'm lucky that I've experienced it at firsthand."

"I never believed that the former Chancellor Palpatine had done all of these monstrous things. I'm such a fool for trusting him," Dodonna stated with a disgust look on his face.

"General," Padme spoke up. "Palpatine is the mastermind of all of these, including the Clone Wars, the Clones and the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. We've been all fooled by his deceits." Anakin sensed the animosity in his wife's words. He and Padme had _trusted_ Palpatine for all over the years and he felt guilty that he'd allowed the Sith to escape and executed his plans.

 _Someday,_ he vowed darkly, _I'm going to rip out that bastard's face for all of what he have done, along with his little pet. I'll make sure that they'll rot in hell for eternity._

"You are right Lady Skywalker," Dodonna agreed. "And with the Great Clone War Hero by our side," he looked at the surprised Anakin, "We'll easily take down the Emperor and Darth Argus and restore the democracy back into the galaxy's hands."

"And the galaxy will rejoice upon that day," Padme stated with a smile. She glanced up at Anakin. "Come now Ani, the meeting's going to start."

She led him towards the side of the room and then both sat down on the bench along with some Rebel officers and pilots who had glanced at Anakin with curiosity. Anakin smiled at them and looked around the room where he caught sight of Han Solo and his wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca on the other side of the room. The Corellian looked annoyed and seems eager to leave, making Anakin frown and began to wonder why Luke had hired a man like him.

 _And Force help me if this man has the hotts for Leia!_ He cried out, fighting the urge to stand up and take the man's eyeballs but he knew that Padme will not appreciate that.

"Ani," Padme squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Angel," he replied with an assuring smile. "Don't worry too much about me," he added.

Padme seems to be convinced about it and then nodded. "Okay," she said. "Looks like the meeting's about to start."

* * *

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half a starfleet," Dodonna stated as an blueprint image of the Death Star zoomed inside to show more of its contents. "It's defenses are designed around a large-scale assault."

Anakin listened carefully at each words, growing more interested as he learned more about the secrets of Palpatine's pet project. He saw Luke sitting not far from them, wearing a Rebel pilot uniform and is also listening at the briefing. He moved his gaze towards Han behind them, focused also at listening but seems to be uninterested. He looked away from the man and caught sight of Leia on the general's side. She caught him staring at her and waved her father slightly with a smile. Anakin waved back and then returned to listening to the general.

"A small, one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Dodonna finished as the screen showed the exact location of the said part. Chewbacca glanced at Han, who looked away and waved off to show that he annoyed and uninterested for being tied up in the Rebellion.

A rebel pilot spoke up. "Pardon me for asking sir but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" Anakin raised a brow at the man's lack of confidence.

"The Empire doesn't consider a small, one-man fighter to be any threat or they'd have tighter defense," Dodonna answered but continued speaking. "The analysis provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." Those words seemed to caught Anakin's attention. _Sound's more interesting,_ he thought. "But however, the approach will not be easy." Dodonna continued. "You're required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface this point." The old general pointed the direction on the screen as an image of an exhaust port appeared in front of them. "The target area is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system." The image changed and it shows the demonstration on how to destroy the battle station. " A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." The statement caused an alarm to many pilots and making Anakin grumble. _Awww kriff!_ He cried out, _If it weren't for these damn lovely souvenirs from Argus, I'l blast that satanic thing in seconds!_

Luke heard his thoughts and moved his gaze, grinning smugly at him. _Too bad, you aren't on the team,_ he teased his father.

 _Wait 'till your old man gets enough punk,_ Anakin shot back, _I'll make sure that I'll wipe out that smug look on your face!_

 _You bet!_ Luke replied with a chuckle.

"That's impossible, even for a computer!" Wedge Antilles exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's not impossible," Luke assured him. "It's kind of like bullseyeing womp rats on a T-16 on Tatooine. They 're not much bigger than two meters."

"Wish I had your confidence Luke," Wedge said. "You're lucky that your dad's one hell of a pilot. It'll be an easy task for me somehow."

"Don't worry," Luke told him. "It'll be an easy task, I'll be there to help you." He added with a wink.

Wedge chuckled at his young commander. "You betcha, boss," he said.

Anakin smiled, his heart filled with pride towards his son as he watched the entire scene. Luke reminded him in his younger days, during the time of the Clone Wars where he stood up beside with his comrades, defending and treating them as his equals, especially Rex and Ahsoka.

 _Wherever you guys are, I miss you so much,_ He thought with a sad smile.

"Then man your ships, and may the Force be with you," he heard Dodonna said. All of them stood up and began the preparations for the attack on the Death Star.

* * *

The Death Star dropped out of hyperspace and began to approach the system, preparing also to obliterate the Rebel Alliance lurking on one of the moons of Yavin.

" _Orbiting the planet on maximum velocity,"_ the voice on the intercom said as the screen showed the image of the moon where the rebel base was located. _"The moon with the rebel base will be in range in 30 minutes."_

"This will be a day long remembered," Darth Argus declared smugly. "We will soon seen the end of the rebellion."

* * *

" _All flight crews, man your station!"_ the voice on the intercom said as the rebel pilots headed towards their designated ships to prepare for the upcoming attack.

"Oh Luke," Padme sobbed as she pulled her eldest son into a fierce hug, fearing that this might be her last hug with her son. "Please come home soon, sweetie. We can't lose you, not now that we are completed again." She added as they pulled away.

Anakin only watched them with a heavy heart. He can still feel the guilt burdening him. For the last ten years of his absence, Luke and Leia had to fought against the Empire at a very young age, not experiencing what is like to be a normal teenager, just like their parents. It seems that living in a normal life is not possible for a Skywalker.

Luke took his mother's face with both of his hands. "Mom," Luke spoke softly. "Don't worry, I'll come home. Even if I have to rip out the gates of Corellian hells just to go home to you with Dad, I'll do it." He declared confidently and kissed her on the forehead. "Now don't cry mom, okay?" he soothed her as he pulled her tears away.

Padme nodded. "I know," she sniffed. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mom," Luke said and kissed her on the cheek then left her. Anakin approached him and pulled him also in a hug.

"Come home son," Anakin whispered. "Promise me that you'll come home."

Luke nodded as they pulled away. "I will," he replied with a grin. "Partner," he added.

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah that's my boy," he said and ruffled Luke's blond hair. "Go and kick some ass up, they'll be be going now."

Luke laughed heartily. "Thanks Dad. Take care." Then he walked away as he disappeared from their sights. Anakin pulled his wife into his arms, soothing her as she cried for their son.

The younger male Skywalker saw Han and Chewbacca packing up, carrying boxes which he assumed were the reward from the Alliance for his help. A frown formed his features, disappointed that Han has still choose to not join the Rebel Alliance.

Luke approached them. "So…" he began with a scowl. "You got your reward and you're just leaving, then?"

"That's right," Han replied and continued packing. "I got some old debts that I got to pay with this stuff. And even if I didn't, you think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?" He placed the box beside Chewie to pack it towards the Falcon. "Why don't you come with us?" he added. "You're pretty good in a fight. We could use ya."

"My family's here you know," Luke spat. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them. "

"What's good a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han retorted and Luke can feel his anger and disappointment shimmering towards the man's love for money. "Besides, attacking that my battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like… suicide."

 _Yeah and what about me? My mother, sister and I had been fighting for the rebellion in two years! You know how that feels that everytime you're about to die? It's suicidal!_ Luke wanted to lash out those words towards Han's face but knew better and keep his mouth shut.

"All right," Luke finally spoke. "Take care of yourself Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" He finished his words then left.

"Hey Luke," Han called, feeling hurt by Luke's statement earlier.

Luke turned around with a scowl, waiting for a response From Han.

The Corellian was silent for a moment before he spoke. "May the Force be with you."

The young Jedi accepted Han's words for a moment then left, heading towards his fighter.

As Luke disappeared, Han heard Chewie growling at him. "What are you looking at?" Han spoke. "I know what I'm doing."

Leia saw her brother approaching his fighter. She frowned as she sense anger and disappointment from Luke. She walked towards the approaching Luke to meet him.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked.

"They heading to the communication room," Luke simply answered.

Leia sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"Oh it's Han," Luke replied, scowling at the mention of the Corellian's name. "I don't know. I really thought he'd changed his mind."

Leia shook her head. "He's got to follow his own path," she said. "No one can choose it for him."

"I know," Luke muttered. "I just wished he is here. He could be a great help."

"Yeah, me too," Leia said with a slight smile and leaned on to kiss his cheek.

"Take care of yourself bastard," she added with a teasing grin and squeezed his shoulders before leaving.

Luke simply smiled in response and continued his way towards his starfighter.

"Hey Luke!" The young Jedi turned around to see his friend Biggs Darklighter running towards him.

"Biggs!" Luke replied in response, a smile forming on his lips.

"How are you?" Biggs spoke as he clapped Luke's back.

"I'm doing great," Luke answered.

"Hey you comin' up?" he asked again. "And is it true that your dad is still alive?"

"Yeah," Luke said. "I'll be right up there with you and I have got stories to tell you."

"Rogue Commander Skywalker, glad to see you've returned," the voice of a rebel general spoke up.

"Sir," Luke and Biggs saluted in unison.

"I'm sure you'll do alright," the general said with a smile. "Bt it'll be better if your dad joined us."

"My father is not still in a good shape and still recovering from his injuries," Luke replied. "But he'll be honored to join us in our fight."

"Please tell your father to please recover soon. Now that we have the legendary Hero with No Fear by our side, the easier we can take down the Empire," the general requested.

"Thank you sir, I'll tell him that," Luke answered.

"I gotta get aboard," Biggs said."we'll hear your stories when we get back, alright?"

"Alright," Luke simply replied.

"Hey Biggs," he called again. Biggs turned around in response.

"Mom's making dinner after the battle to celebrate our birthday and Dad's return. Be sure to come, okay?"

His friend chuckled. "Come on, I ain't gonna miss that dinner especially if the food is delicious. By the way, Happy Birthday to yo and to _Lei-Lei_."

"I'm so gonna tell her that," Luke mused, knowing that Leia loathed it when she was called Lei-Lei.

Biggs laughed at response and headed towards his ship. Luke climbed up on his starfighter as Artoo was lowered down in a droid socket.

"Hey," a rebel called him. "This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. You want a new one?"

Luke shook his head in refusal. "Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together," he stated proudly and moved his gaze towards the astromech droid. "You okay Artoo?"

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles in response, assuring his young master that he is alright as he was finally lowered down in the socket.

"Good," He said and jumped inside the cockpit of the fighter. Once he was inside, he slipped his gloves on and put on his helmet.

"Hang on tight, Artoo," Threepio said to his little droid friend. "You've got to come back."

The droid answered in a series of beeps and whistles.

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Threepio mused.

Artoo beeped again, teasing the protocol droid.

The rebellion continued to prepare for the attack. Each technician made sure that every rebel starfighter are fully fueled and has no malfunctions in its engine or hyperdrive. When satisfied in their porgress, they picked up their tools and left for the rebe fighters to begin their take off.

 _Luke, may the Force be with you,_ The young Jedi smiled as he heard his father's voice spoke clearly in his mind.

 _With you too, Father,_ He sent back and flew his starfighter outside the rebel base, heading towards the moon's atmosphere.

* * *

Inside the communications room, Anakin Skywalker smiled as he heard his son replied back to his message through the Force. The Force is strong in his son, and it will guide him back home to them.

"Anakin," he heard Obi-Wan spoke. "Don't worry. He is his father's son." He added with an assuring smile.

"I know," he answered as he watched his wife approaching Leia who had just entered the room.

* * *

" _Standby alert,"_ a voice on the communications table spoke. _"Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, 15 minutes."_

Meanwhile outside in space, the rebel squadron flew towards the approaching massive monstrosity known as the Death Star.

"All wings report in," Luke spoke.

" _Rogue Ten, standing by."_

" _Rogue Seven, standing by."_

" _Rogue Three, standing by."_ Biggs spoke.

" _Rogue Six standing by."_

" _Rogue Nine standing by."_

" _Rogue Two standing by."_ Wedge Antilles spoke.

" _Rogue Eleven standing by."_

" _Rogue Five standing by."_

Artoo whistled in anticpiation and excitement.

"Lock S-Foils in attack positions." Luke commanded.

Each wings flapped open as they continued to approach the battle station.

" _We're passing through the magnetic field,_ " Porkins informed them.

"Hold tight," Luke responded. "Switch your deflectors on. Double front."

The other pilots obeyed their young commander's order as they fly closer to the battle station.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge exclaimed. Luke smirked at the statement. The things was big, bad and dangerous and through his knowlegde about mechanics and technology, it will be a large cost for the Enpire if destroyed.

"Well let's cut the chatter Rogue Two," Luke told him at last. "Accelerate to attack speed."

The rebellion fighters increased their speed, flying faster towards the station.

"This is it boys," Luke stated. "Let's start the party."

And thus, the Battle of Yavin has begun.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **I have to divide this into two parts. Since it was very long and also a clffhanger. I never changed you know. Since Luke is the Rogue Squadron Commander, he have to take the lines of Red Leader and I changed it the Red into Rogue.**

 **Poor Ani, if it weren't for those lovely souvenirs, I'm sure he will race towards the hangar bay and fly away just to destroy that wonderful station.**

 **But enjoy guys and happy summer!**

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

To whom it may concern, (just kidding :D)

Okay… just a warm up.

 _To my readers,_

Apologies to you. I'm really sad to say that TLF is once again **ON-HIATUS**. Your poor excuse of an author is having issues that causes her to go astray; thanks to her stupidity. Real world is holding me back and I have lost track of time to write the next chapter. I know you're going to hate me because of this but please understand. School's shitting me out and I have been busy for the last few days except the time when I'm playing games like Prototype and Assassin's Creed. I'm not in the mood to write right now but I'm not putting TAR on-hiatus but it'll be a slow update (really slow).

I hope for your consideration guys. I'm really sorry and Musbee's really sorry, too.

But I'll be back. Time will tell.

 _May the Force be with you Jedi Knights!_

 **-jeanosauryehet27**


End file.
